


Unlike Your Ordinary Fairytale

by twstdaydreamer



Series: Twisted Chronicles [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Fairy Tail, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crowley is penniless now, Curses, Dark Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Magic, Mild Language, Moral Ambiguity, Mystery, OC is not a beast tamer but a troublemaker, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twstdaydreamer/pseuds/twstdaydreamer
Summary: A Fairy Tail × Twisted Wonderland crossover×××"...Trust the power within you."What was supposed to be a regular job went wicked as Natsume Dragneel and her Exceed companion, Rui, went tumbling down the gaping rabbit hole. Natsume was then thrown in a whole new world--a world of risks and consequences, of opportunities and disasters. She was confronted with another path to take; with a splash of unique magic, a twist of conflicting values and contradicting beliefs, and survived four years of training as a student, albeit unwillingly.Gaining influence little by little, Natsume found herself torn as she realized not all of these people are as righteous as she initially thought. With a firm resolve to find her way back to Earthland and to her guild, Natsume must learn to let go of her everything first.Although a question stands; is this world worth losing it for?×××Story Arcs:Prologue 01-07 : Welcome to the Villain's World (complete)Episode 08-22 : The Crimson Tyrant (on-going)
Series: Twisted Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043676
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	1. Prologue: A Mission Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A supposed to be an ordinary monster-slaying mission sent Natsume and Rui tumbling down into a Twisted Wonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and any other related things belongs to Mashima Hiro respectively. And Twisted Wonderland belongs to Aniplex and Disney. I own nothing aside from the plot of this story. All rights reserved to them.
> 
> Things to consider: 
> 
> Fairy Tail - mild spoilers to the final season and the Hundred Year Quest, and possibly some light references from the movie Dragon Cry and Phoenix Priestess. Though it will not be explicitly stated for the main setting of this fanfic is in Twisted Wonderland. 
> 
> Twisted Wonderland - heavy spoilers for the main story, personal stories, cards and more. 
> 
> My writing - I'm not a native English speaker so do forgive me for the bad grammar, plot holes and my overall writing. I'm very new to this but I will strive to improve! You have been warned~

“Welcome to the town of Kanugi. Thank you for travelling with us.” The train announced as Natsume raised her head from the table, eyeing the scenery through the window with great curiosity through her blurry vision.

“W-We've never been here before, right?” She asked Rui who was sitting comfortably on her lap. The twisting and turning in her stomach dropped the moment the train halted in an unfamiliar station. Her mood instantly brightened.

Rui is a small, white Exceed with a pair of clear yellow eyes. There was a star-shaped patch below his right eye. He wore a simple dress shirt with black pants. And there was a small katana strapped in his back.

“I don't think so.” Rui replied calmly before shooting the strawberry blonde a wary look. “You better not do anything reckless again. And I don't want to see you destroying buildings left and right while punching some monsters carelessly, you got it?”

Natsume grinned, a glimmer of excitement in her golden eyes. “But we just have to talk to the requester and then we go after the beast, right?” She was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet and waving her arms animatedly until Rui got pissed and flew away from her, sitting at the opposite of her. The earlier motion sickness felt nothing now that the vehicle stopped.

“No, we won’t. We need a plan first and we have no information about this beast, so we can't just decide to punch its face and ask questions later.” Rui huffed strictly.

“Geez. Rui, you're ever so stiff.” She stuck her tongue out to him, hauling her backpack before she stood up.

“And you're ever so childish.”

They both jumped in surprise at Loke's unexpected appearance. The orange-haired Lion spirit smirked at her and ruffled her hair good-naturedly and Natsume pouted back at him.

"Loke, what are you doing here?" She retorted sharply as Rui flew beside her. His white wings fluttered lazily as she rolled her eyes.

Natsume quickly boarded down the train, not wanting to have another second inside of that kind of hell again. The trio then began walking towards the plaza of the town, bantering playfully at each other.

"Do you think I could just let a kid like you face a monster on your own?" He raised an eyebrow as he fixed his blue-tinted glasses on the bridge of his nose as they walked together. "Lucy will skewer me alive this time if she found out I let you damage a city again."

"You know, my fist gets kinda neglected and lonely over here. Maybe you wanna be my punching bag again? Hmm?" She showed him her fist as it started to glow with golden light. "And I'm not as destructive as Dad, you know."

"Because you're even more destructive than Natsu- _s_ _ama_ at times." Rui snorted and Loke chuckled in amusement.

She seemed to be ready to crack a pun to pissed Rui off but the sight that awaited them cut her short in less than a second. They stopped abruptly, eyes widening and jaw dropped.

Natsume almost screeched in horror after a few moments of surprise. “What in the name of Mavis happened here!?”

What she was seeing now morphed into an isolated town wherein abandoned buildings and houses were scattered everywhere. Every establishment had either collapsed or been destroyed, for the ground was nearly invisible under the pile of cracked concrete and pieces of broken walls. The houses and other buildings that had survived whatever had come at them were in an excruciatingly poor shape, falling apart by each second that passed, and not a soul seemed to be around.

“Holy Mavis…” Rui looked visibly shaken as she, inching closer to her until he was hanging on her shoulder.

Natsume felt herself gulp audibly, and dropping the facade of a cheery individual she wore moments ago, she carefully approached the chaos of rocks and...Blood.

“Wha? Are those...Bones?” She hissed, horror struck her golden eyes.

Loke growled as he clenched his fists. “Human's bones, God forbid…”

Her tongue tied in a knot as she caught sight of another display of atrocity tangled in the rocks.

“Please, don’t tell me that’s…” Natsume hissed again, clenching her fists as she stepped back.

 _A living heart_ , surrounded by flesh and rivers of scarlet.

Natsume inhaled sharply, trying to steady herself, yet reckoned it did nothing but bring her another wave of nausea along with a strong stench of blood she'd never hope to smell again. Bile started rising in her throat, but she fought it bravely, and hopped over the red stained remains.

Natsume swore she was living in one of her darkest nightmares right at this moment.

“How horrifyingly powerful is this monster who did this?” Rui muttered quietly as she tried her best to ignore the bubblish, hard noises her feet made as they stepped over concrete and scarlet fluids splattered on the ground.

“I’m pretty sure there has to be a mage or two near to defend the town. At least before we come, right?” Natsume asked, narrowing her eyes at the cruelty around her.

As she walked, she spotted more and more remains, but never any full body corpses. Consequently, more blood and wreckage came in, as they surveyed the group of destroyed statues.

At each passing moment, Natsume began to realize how dangerous this creature was, and in how deep of a mess they had gotten themselves into.

"This is so disturbing." Loke muttered as Natsume started to cling onto his arm while they walked.

She knew it the moment she decided to take this mission. She’d known something was going to happen, her instincts were screaming so at her, yet she didn't listen. There was a tragedy awaiting her inside this town. She was sure of it.

“Now, I regret declining Dad's offer to come with us.” She bit her lip nervously. She just shook him off because she didn't want to bother him. Her Dad was already a retired mage, and she knew it's time for him, and for her Mom, to grab their own happiness after everything that they went through. And she was now a teenager that could defend herself. She was no longer a defenseless little girl.

Rui glanced meaningfully at her. “Never mind that. The main question though: is anyone here still alive, even?” He grumbled as he settled on her shoulder.

She shrugged. “Who knows. Although I certainly don't want to die like these people. But wandering around and shivering will do nothing if ever we want to leave this place.”

"We need to find out if there's any survivor left, and if there's none, we will have to get the information on how to finish this mission one way or another." Loke seconded before patting her head, smirking. "Don't worry, little princess, you can come crying into my arms if things get scary."

"As if I would do that." She stuck her tongue out to him.

Walking on those shattered buildings and body parts had nervous and sickening reactions spiraling in her gut, proof of how much the situation affected her. The sight brought back memories that she tried her best to forget.

Natsume felt her stomach contort as she reviewed the images she saw, but she merely kept hopping over the masses of scarlet drenched insides and bones, lips pursed in a thin line while trying her best not to vomit her breakfast.

This beast looked horribly worse. She seriously hoped that assumption was wrong...

She was hoping that someone is still alive at the very least.

"Hello?" Natsume shouted, moving some larger rocks to pass through. "Hello! Is anyone alive out there?!"

Natsume was welcomed with silence. With narrowed eyes, they kept walking, occasionally shouting out that same question and never giving up hope. Her words always left her echoes as response, only contributing to the eerie vibes the ravaged town was giving her. The silence that kept coming afterwards was almost deafening.

Then, a shiver went down her spine. She broke into a cold sweat as she suddenly heard hoofbeats of horses coming nearer and nearer where they are. "D-Did you guys heard that..."

She was about to say something when Loke and Rui's eyes widened in panic, shouting; "Natsume, watch out! There's a--"

"...HOLE?! Holy Mavis!" And before she knew it, the ground beneath her feet collapsed.

**~**

**PROLOGUE: A Mission Gone Wrong**

**~**

Desperate hands tried to claw at the vine-covered walls of the deep chasm but the seemingly invisible force tugging her down.

“Uwaah! Rui! Loke!” Natsume screamed. No one hears her cries though. Both Rui and Loke was nowhere in sight. It was as if after she had fallen on that collapsed ground, everyone and everything around her disappeared.

She doesn't know how to freaking fly! Holy Mavis!

Natsume gasped when her sweaty palms loosened its grip. 

Then she fell. 

Another scream ripped in her throat. Natsume never screamed this much her entire life nor she ever felt so terrified, like the time she felt fear when facing....ugh. Nevermind.

Her golden eyes slowly adjust to the gloom and suddenly, she felt her falling pace slow down but she still couldn't see the ground she'll fall into. Then, she heard an ominous and disturbing ticking noise.

It was a pocket watch, almost the same size of a clock tower's face, that was entangled within the vined walls. Its hands were not straight, instead, wavy and curved that it started to move counterclockwise. The numbers were also projected backwards.

She passed it.

The next thing she heard was the flipping of the pages of a book, about the same size of double doors. Natsume recognized the book so quickly when she give it a scan through its illustrations and contents. It was the book of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._ It was one of her favorite story books before....Then realization dawned at her.

 _Holy-! This book...The reversed clock... falling down into an unknown hole. It was the same as what happened to Alice!_ She exclaimed inwardly. No way! There must be something happening to her. An illusion perhaps. There's no way that she would suddenly transport herself into the world of Alice! It wasn't even real in the first place!

That's right. This was all an illusion.

Suddenly, the pages paused momentarily and Natsume found herself staring at them grinning Cheshire cat. She bit back a scream. Someone had painted its eyes gold, making its golden orbs seemingly look like her eyes! The deep hues of yellow struck her skull down to her soul. Her stomach started making twists and thankfully, she managed to pass the book.

_Strange. Falling into this pace was almost relaxing..._

Weird-looking antiques continued to pass through her; a mute gramophone, a rocking blue horse without a rider, an old-fashioned projector that kept on repeating the image of a falling bird and more.

Natsume then caught a sight of a clear bottle, resting on one of the giant blue leaves of the vines. Its content was a liquid that had captured the spectrum of a rainbow. The warm glow emitting in the bottle gave a slight reassurance to Natsume amongst the darkness.

The bottle had a label tied into it. It was written in a beautiful calligraphic manner of _dreams._

“Is it even possible to capture a dream in condensed form?” Natsume wondered out loud as she reached out for the glowing bottle.

As soon as her hands came in contract with it, the glass fractured. The liquified colours then morphed into the darkest shades of red and black. The _dreams_ applied to it was then transformed into a demonic scribble of _nightmares._

Natsume immediately let go of the bottle before it burned into shards of glass. Suddenly, black mist started to swirl around her and she felt the force of gravity rapidly pulling her down. Wind whistled loudly against her ears and her eyes watered.

She then saw it.

A fracture of light slowly growing closer and closer. Her fall was nearing its peak. Against the approaching darkness, the black vines in the walls appeared like clawed hands reaching out towards her.

But it was her imagination, right?

A final question ringed in her mind before her body was completely engulfed by the blinding light.

_Where will I land?!_

* * *

_“Aah! My most beloved lady…”_

_“The noble, beautiful flower of evil…”_

“Nat,” she felt someone called her name, interrupting her from her deep slumber. She felt lying on the cold floor as the source of the call became clearer as she strained her ears to listen. Realizing it's just Rui, she grunted in annoyance and shifted her head to the right. “Natsume, wake up now, child!”

She jolted awake when the Exceed slapped her square in the face. “Wha...What’s happening?! Who will I have to fight?!” She shouted, her fist glowing gold as she prepared herself to shout her infamous iron fist. “Where’s the enemy?! Bring it on, cowards!” 

_“It is you who are the most beautiful in this world!”_

Rui rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Shut up. We aren’t fighting anyone. At least not now.”

“Hmm? Then, where are we?” She looked around curiously before snickering. “And who was that talking? His voice sounds very funny, like an old man. Ahaha.”

“This is no laughing matter! Get serious, will you?” Rui sounds annoyed as he starts to fly across the dimly lit room.

She raised a brow when her eyes caught the sight of floating coffins scattered around the room. They looked quite ominous and freaky, but she could care less right now. What caught her attention the most is the floating circular mirror in the middle of the room.

_“Mirror, mirror on the wall. Tell me, in this world, who is the…”_

“...fairest of them all?” Natsume finished before deciding to ignore the voice, huffing and muttering to herself as she approached one of the floating coffins. “Hmpf. First, Alice in Wonderland. Now, Snow White references? What in the name of Mavis is happening?”

Rui quickly flew to her side when she started to curiously and furiously knock on the coffin, scolding her. “Eugh. Goodness, Natsume, will you behave? We don’t know what this place is and who brought us here so don’t go around touching anything! What if some entity crawled out?!”

“I’m just knocking!” She defended herself. “And if something does come out, then we beat it!”

“Why the _freaking_ hell would you _freaking_ knock on a _freaking_ casket in the _freaking_ first place?!”

“That was a _freaking_ coffin, though…” she muttered under her breath but the death glare Rui sending her made her look away, whistling. It was always nice teasing Rui because he was so stiff, but even she didn't want to make the Exceed so mad. He was really terrifying when he transformed in his battle mode.

_“Guided by the Mirror of Darkness, if you ever so desire, take the hand that lies within the mirror.”_

“...What now?!”

The mirror glowed with green flames and a clawed hand materialized, reaching out to her. 

"Y-You better not take that, Natsume." Rui stuttered as he hung on her shoulders, nervously looking at the outstretched hand.

"I-I'm not an idiot to do that!" She defended and took a couple of cautious steps back. It's not the first time she saw green flames, but to have it in a mirror?! What in the world is happening?!

_"Flames that turned even the stars to ashes."_

_"Ice that imprisons even time."_

_"Great tree that swallows even the sky."_

Natsume held her chin thoughtfully. "But, hey, what if that hand takes us out of here?"

Rui looked wary. "I...honestly don't know."

She glanced down for a moment, she saw Loke's key dangling at the ring attached to her belt along with the rest of her celestial spirit keys. His key emitted warmth, and she knew he was safe, then. 

"I'll go." With a determined nod, Natsume walked towards the enchanted mirror.

_"Show no fear of the power of darkness."_

_"Come, show me thy power."_

"You know, whoever controlling this mirror is quite demanding." Natsume huffed as she reached in front of the glass. Strange. She can't see her reflection at all. Rui gave her a rueful stare as she raised her hand to take the outstretched one.

The moment their skin touched, she suddenly saw a vision flashed through her mind that made her gasp. She saw multiple men wearing decorated black robes fighting a huge, black monster. As it roared, the mane around the beast's neck burst into blue fire. There were also snakes at its sides and...were those tentacles?! The robed figures fought still, but some of them were already bleeding, some lying unconscious...And they were already losing.

_"There's little time left."_

_"Under no circumstances, do not let go of that hand."_

With one last roar from the great beast, the mirror started to pull her forward. dragging her into the endless darkness once more.

* * *

The next time Natsume woke up, she felt something pressing on her chest. She tried to shift to her side to find a comfortable position, but she almost cursed when her head hit a cold wall. Forcing her eyes opened, she saw it was Rui who was sleeping soundly on top of her. They were inside a cramped space and it was dark.

She tried to stretch her arm, patting the sides for any possible escapes. She also heard something from the outside causing a ruckus. 

Her heart started to pound, hand shooting towards her belt and she sighed in relief as she felt the warmth of her keys with her. She don't want to lose them after that idiotic stance she just pulled earlier. Her Mom would definitely reprimand her for taking someone's, a stranger nonetheless, hand! Man, she would be lucky if her spirits and Rui won't tell her.

Maybe she'll just bribe them so they would shut up. Hmm.

Then, she heard another movement.

"Rui, hey, wake up." She tickled his sides and the Exceed's yellow eyes instantly shot open with a 'gya!'. He tried to get away from her, only banging his head on the wall ahead of them.

"The hell with you?!" He seethed, scratching his head.

"Shh!" Natsume clamped her hand to his snout and he glared at her. "Someone's outside."

This time, the noise becomes audible. "Crap! People are coming soon! Gotta get a uniform." Then the wall in front of them started to pound noisily. It was Rui's time to clamped his paws to her mouth, afraid that she might shout and pick a fight with whoever was behind the wall. "Graaaah! Hah! This lid is too heavy!"

Both of their eyes' widened as she started to trace the shape of the space that confined her. To her horror, it felt as if she's inside a coffin!

"What the hell?! Are we gonna get buried alive?!" Natsume exclaimed before raising her fist in panic, ready to punch the lid open. There were so many happenings today that made her pissed! She doesn't even know where they are now! That freaking mirror...if she sees it again, she'll pulverize it until no one can recognize it!

"Alright! If it comes to this..." The voice outside huffed. "Time for my last resort...here we go. Gwaaah!"

" _Celestial Dragon's_ _iron_ _fist_!" Before Rui could stop her, Natsume engulfs her fist with concentrated celestial magic and punches the lid away, just in time for a massive blue fire to erupt before her eyes, clashing viciously with her attack.

Her magic fueled the flames more and she consequently fell off of the coffin, bringing down Rui who was clinging to her. "Holy--"

"Gyaa! Why are you awake?!" When she looked up at the source of the sound, she saw a raccoon-like creature looking at her with wide cerulean eyes. He was the same size as Rui, only that there was blue fire poking out of his ears.

"A raccoon? Meh." Natsume raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him before looking around the room. She was still inside the strange room full of floating coffins. The enchanted mirror was there, too. "The scam! I thought that hand would take us back!" She exclaimed angrily, cracking her knuckles in annoyance. "They will surely receive a fistful from me!"

"Who are ya calling a raccoon?! I'm the Great Grim!" The talking raccoon looked so annoyed and yelled at her. She had never seen this type of creature before, although it's hardly surprising since Rui was a talking cat. 

"Grim?" She asked with half-lidded eyes.

"Don't forget the 'Great'!" He stated and Natsume chortled because it was so funny to see him stand like that of a human when he crossed his furry arms.

"Forget the raccoon, Natsume! Get your ass up from the floor, will you?" Rui scolded her. 

She begrudgingly obeyed, dusting away the dirt that clung to her clothes. Thankfully, nothing was missing from her aside from her backpack she had no idea where it was now.

"A talking cat?!" Grim shouted in surprise as Rui gave him an unimpressed stare. She snickered and the raccoon gave her a glare. "And why are you not wearing the uniform?!"

"What uniform?" She looked down at herself, seeing that she's still wearing her white hakama. It has star patterns on the sleeves and on the hem. The white, loose pants were cut short to her knees, with a slit on either side of her leg up to her waist. Underneath it, she wore black stockings with intricate patterns. It was all paired with black platform shoes fit for martial arts training...or for comfortably kicking someone. Her Fairy Tail guild mark was stamped on her right shoulder, hidden in plain sight, in the color similar to her eyes, golden yellow.

"Natsume, look! The exit!" When she raised her head once more and looked where Rui was pointing, she saw a large double door, possibly leading outside of this coffin hell--ehem, hall.

She picked up Rui and placed him on her shoulders before giving the raccoon a toothy grin, her short fangs showing slightly. "Anyhow, we don't have time to gawk around, Raccoon- _dono_ , so...adieu~!" She blew a playful kiss at him and before Grim could say anything, Natsume dashed out of the room at full speed. 

At the other side of the door led to a spacious hallway. She wandered around aimlessly, opening doors left and right but every hall looks the same to her. Wherever this place looks bigger than anything she ever seen in her entire life. Judging from its structure, she guessed that this was as big as the royal palace in Crocus--not that she had seen it before personally, but she saw pictures of it.

" _Ne,_ Rui," she whispered before glancing at the sky outside, and the Exceed's ears perked. "How long did we sleep? It's just morning the last time I checked." 

The hallways they walked into was covered in darkness and only because of the light of the moon that she didn't crash into anything yet. It would be embarrassing even though no one was looking if she dove headfirst into a wall, right?

"Who knows. I don't even have any idea where we are." Rui replied, his yellow eyes cautiously looking for any signs of movements in the dark. It wouldn't be good if someone tried to attack them in the middle of a dark corridor, and with no possible way out at that.

Getting tired of walking, Natsume unceremoniously opened a random door and peeked inside. It turned out to be a dimly lit huge library with towering bookshelves. What caught her attention the most is the floating books around. 

Books just don't float, right? Unless you cast a levitation spell on it, that is.

"Heh. Aunt Levy would've died to see this." Natsume grinned as she skipped inside, ignoring Rui's muttering on how rude she is to just open some door and go inside without permission. She pretended she didn't hear him.

"Do you really think you could get away from my nose, you stupid human?" Grim appeared from behind her, snarling.

Natsume clicked her tongue in annoyance before crossing her arms. "What do you want now?" She would seriously fight this little raccoon if it wasn't for Rui who gave her a warning stare. She knew she can't afford to pick random fights in an unfamiliar places so she tried her best to restrain herself.

 _Man, Mom would be so proud of me_. 

"I told you, give me the uniform or else I'll roast ya--" he didn't even manage to finish his sentence when out of nowhere, they heard a crack of whip, sending Grim tumbling to the nearest table before trapping him there with the same whip. "Ouch! That hurts! W-What's with this cord?!"

"It's no mere cord! It's my whip of love!" A man exclaimed, stepping out of the dark shadows. 

Natsume tilted her head curiously, narrowing her golden eyes to the strange man in front of her. And when she said he's strange, it's because of the crow-like mask covering the upper half of his face. She couldn't fathom his eyes because the only thing she saw beyond the mask was a pair of glowing orbs. His overall appearance looked so flamboyant he almost reminded her of a certain uncle from Sabertooth who liked to clad himself so theatrically as well.

Natsume didn't have the time to insult how ridiculous the name of his "whip of love" was because the same man turned his glowing eyes to her. She instantly stiffened. 

"Goodness gracious, I finally found you! Ah, you're one of the newly admitted students this year, right?" 

"Eh?" Natsume asked dumbly.

"You shouldn't do things like that! Leaving the Gates is gravely forbidden, might I add." His eyes narrowed down at her, tightening his hold on his whip-of-love. "On top of that, you have yet to tame one of your familiars that had broken several school rules already!"

Natsume shot a disgusted look at Grim. "Hah?! He's not...and I'm not…!"

What does he mean by a newly admitted student?! Is this a school? And what about those Gates? Did he mean those floating coffins? 

"There's no way I'm this pathetic human's familiar! I'm the Great Grim after all!" Grim exclaimed angrily. "Let me go!"

The man brushed off Grim's complaints. "Yes, yes. Rebellious familiars do say that at times. Now, be quiet and let us converse peacefully, will you?" He snapped his clawed fingers and Grim's mouth immediately zipped, much to her amazement.

When he turned back at her, he frowned. "Goodness, it's unprecedented for a new student to open the Gates and leave on their own. How impatient can you be? Not to mention you aren't wearing your ceremonial robes!"

Natsume's eyebrow shot in the hairline. "Hah? I haven't--"

The man sighed sharply, cutting off her protests. "Ah, forget it. Come along now, child. The entrance ceremony has long since begun. We should go to the Hall of Mirrors as well."

She looked to Rui for help, but the little Exceed seemed to be thinking something and just glaring at the floor, lost in thought. When she looked back at the mysterious stranger, she decided to ask; "What do you mean by students? By Gates?" She demanded.

"Such attitude." He shook his head in disappointment before answering her. "The room you woke up to is what I mean. All the students who wished to attend this place must passed through the Gates first to arrive here." He placed a clawed finger on his chin thoughtfully, glancing meaningfully at her.

Her eyes widened. "But, I do not wish to attend--!"

He cut her off again. "Usually, students wake up only after the door is opened with a special key. However…" 

"Quit cutting me off and hold yer horses, man!" She frantically raised her hands in front of her and glared at the man. "First of all, I didn't come here to attend whatever this place was. Second, that raccoon you're holding to was the one who blew off the lid." She crossed her arms, muttering the last words. "Although I may punch it a little…"

"I see. The fault lies with this familiar." He sighed once more. "If you're going to bring familiars with you, you should've taken care of it properly!"

"But he's not my--"

"Oh, my! Look at the time, if we dawdle further, the entrance ceremony will come to an end. Now, follow me.” The man, as rude as he is, began to tug her along.

Natsume whispered to Rui who has been quiet for a while now. “N-Ne, are we just really dreaming?” She asked. “What’s wrong?”

Rui glanced at the strange man before looking at her seriously. “Just follow him for now. We still don’t know where we are so it's better to keep your mouth shut and do as he say.”

She nodded before turning to the man. “Just a moment, where are we?” Rui facepalmed at her side.

“What’s this? Are you still dazed?” They finally crossed the vast courtyard, dark and only illuminated by the moonlight. “Oh, well, that surely happens. It appears you’re still disoriented because of the transportation magic. I shall give you some pointers as we walk, for I am very gracious.”

The moment Natsume heard the cursed word, she immediately paled. And her stomach started to do flips and turns inside of her. “T-Transportation…” she almost choked on the word itself.

“Ahem!” The man cleared his throat, and both Natsume and Rui looked at him. He noticed how similar the two are; their eyes were both bright yellow, like that of a molten gold. “This is Night Raven College. Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world, here at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland.”

“Twisted Wonderland?” She repeated as she and her Exceed looked at each other meaningfully.

“And I am the headmaster, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley."

Natsume noted how the strange man said “magicians” instead of mages or wizards.

"Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Mirror of Darkness can attend this school. Chosen ones use the Gate and are summoned here from around the world." 

Her eyes widened. Mirror of Darkness? Is that the demanding mirror with a hand that took her here? Oh, holy Mavis. She really shouldn’t take a stranger’s hand so easily! Look what happened now!

_Mom will kill me, surely._

Headmaster Crowley continued. “An Ebony Carriage carrying a Gate should have gone to meet you as well.”

Natsume looked down thoughtfully, a hand on her hip. “I think I do remember some horses…” 

He nodded dramatically. “The Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Mirror of Darkness. They are special carriages that carry the doors to the academy. The Market decided long ago that carriages are used to welcome people on special days."

“In other words, I was brought here without my permission because of your demanding mirror.” She frowned before adding bluntly, “I want out, Headmaster.”

Crowley just downright ignored her question and just stated how gracious he was in taking time to explain things to her. It pissed her off and was about to give him a piece of her mind when Rui slapped his tail on her mouth. 

His low voice was but an audible whisper to only the two of them. “Shut up, Natsume. My suspicions are true. We’ve been thrown in a different world.”

“Gah.” She removed his tail on her mouth and her eyes widened excitedly. “You mean like Edolas? Or Elentir? Or the Celestial Spirit World?”

Rui nodded solemnly. “It seems like we’re trapped in another world but I have no information about this in my archives. We shall ask Crux later if he knows something. For now, zip that mouth of yours and don’t divulge anything beyond necessary.”

Natsume was about to open her mouth to protest she ain’t that stupid to give out important information when Crowley announced that they arrived at the entrance ceremony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic, as you can guess, is set several years AFTER the last season of Fairy Tail. Natsume was actually Natsu and Lucy's child-this has mild NaLu simping and no one can change my mind otherwise lmao. And yes, the celestial keys were in Natsume's possession now so expect a lot of turn of events for the celestial spirits and the gang lol. Her history and how she met the guild and her 'dragon' will be revealed as the story progressed~
> 
> Rui: Don't take suspicious stranger's hands!  
> Natsume: I'm not an idiot to do that!  
> Literally five seconds later, Natsume: *takes hand anyway*
> 
> I feared what will happen to NRC when she met the characters lmao. Natsume has like...one-half braincell, at least Rui was there to keep her in check xD I already imagine all the destruction this dragon slayer will cause in the future will make our gracious Crowley penniless like Master Makarov ;D
> 
> Edited (1/03/2021): Natsume's guild mark was located in her right shoulder. Not in the back of her hand.


	2. Prologue: The Entrance Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume wants out, but the world itself demands her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for all the kudos you guys left on the first chapter! It warms my heart to know that you guys at least appreciate Natsume's idiocy xD and because of that, it keeps me motivated to write the next chapter, so here we go!
> 
> Then, again, be warned of my amateur-ish writing~

Crowley had tugged her inside a familiar building, crossing over the winding corridors and twisted hallways. Then, at last, they come to a stop. As the Headmaster cracked the door open, chatters filled her ears. 

Just as she thought, it was the same hall where she woke up, with the floating coffins and all. The only difference is that the whole space was now occupied by people clad in black robes, hoods covering their heads that obscure their countenance. 

Natsume tilted her head to the side. Those robes look so familiar it's almost funny.

Amongst the crowd, five students stood in front. She tried to sniff the air for any signs of familiarity, but she couldn't recognize anyone at all. Even the air she breathes tastes achingly unfamiliar to her. Would it be even possible for the components of the atmosphere--especially ethernano--to change completely?

This is starting to get disturbing.

She cannot sense an ounce of ethernano at all. Not even a shard of it. If that was the case, how can she use her magic...in this strange place to defend herself should the need arise?

"Now, then. I supposed the dorm sorting is over?" Natsume pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked at the sound of the voice. She saw a grey-eyed man, scarlet strands peeking out of his hood. His hair reminds her so much of Aunt Erza. "Listen up, new students. In Heartslabyul, I am the rules. Try to defy me, and it's off with your head."

The students visibly flinched at what he said as Natsume sweatdropped. Ah, not just the hair. Seems like he's as strict--if not more so--as Aunt Erza. She didn't want to get in that child's bad side...

Then a sharp yawn slashed through the chattering halls; it come from one of the taller figures in the front. " _Fuaah_. The nuisance of a ceremony is finally over." Natsume saw a wild gleam of green underneath his hood as the guy lazily put a hand on his hip. "Let's get this done with. Savanaclaw, follow me."

"To all students who had been sorted here, welcome!" Another man took a step forward, ignoring the two who spoke up. He wore a polite, business-like smile and Natsume was sure she saw a gleam of thin spectacles. "As the dorm leader of Octavinelle, I shall do my best to assist you all in any way I can! Please enjoy your stay here to its fullest."

She frowned. She didn't trust that smile of his. It was the type that didn't quite reach his eyes. Unhonest. Deceptive.

At least the redhead looked openly violent and didn't try to hide anything.

The one beside the bestackled man huffed. "By the way, where did the Headmaster go?" Asked him, his violet eyes glowed slightly. "He isn't back yet after leaving halfway through the ceremony."

Natsume cannot see his face clearly, but she could already fathom how beautiful he is just by the silhouette outlining his figure. She almost looked bitterly at him. How come a man be so much more beautiful than a girl?!

"Abandoning his professional responsibilities…" Her head snapped at the floating...thing, whatever that was it was her first time seeing such an object. She wanted to touch it, to examine it on why it was...well, floating and talking. What was it called? Was someone controlling it? Was it a natural thing to have it in this world? The others seemed unfazed when it talked anyway.

Natsume wanted to question the thing herself but Crowley was still holding her hand, probably preventing her from running away.

She won't, of course. It's not as if she knew the way back home.

Then there was a figure wearing a turban beside the floating thing, completely unfazed. He has bright red eyes and white locks peeks out of his hood. "Did he eat something bad and have to do the--" 

Deciding he heard enough, Crowley burst through the door abruptly, making some of the students jump in surprise. "I digress!"

"Ah, he came." The redhead said, crossing his arms. Coming from someone who threatened to behead new students, he was just as tall as she. And probably the same age as her, too.

On the other hand, Crowley scowled in disappointment as he marched inside the hall, Natsume hesitantly following behind him. "I cannot believe you would think I'll abandon my duties!" He dramatically said. "I noticed we were missing one student, so I came to find him. Goodness gracious, youth these days is a huge headache."

 _Did he just call me a 'him'?!_ Natsume frowned, looking offended. She knew she ain't that femenine, but to be mistaken as a boy is too much! She'll have some serious talk with him after this fiasco is over!

"I see those people have no faith in their own headmaster." Rui muttered quietly to her, and she snickered in response.

Crowley looked at her over his shoulder. "Now, you're the only one who doesn't have a dorm yet. I shall watch the cat and the raccoon for you. Do hurry and face the Mirror of Darkness."

" _Hmpppfff_!" Grim struggled, muffled screams echoed off as Crowley's hand clamped tighter on his snout. The raccoon was glaring hatefully at her but she just raised a brow at him as Rui reluctantly jumped off her shoulder.

In all honesty, Natsume grabbed everyone's attention. She wasn't even wearing the ceremonial robes that she was supposed to wear today, but instead, the person was clad with obnoxious clothing that they had never seen before. A ring of strange keys, with silver, gold and a single black, was dangling from her belt. With strawberry-blonde hair tied in a low ponytail, a pair of sharp golden eyes and brash movements as she walked, no wonder she was mistaken as a boy. Aside from her short stature, there was nothing femenine about her, truth to be told. Even Rui agreed to this.

The way Natsume carried herself always came off as boyish and rebellious youth to others. In fact, she doesn't know how to act like a proper female anyway, so it's not surprising that others would see her otherwise.

Natsume stood in front of the demanding mirror. But she curiously whipped her head to the side to look at the people standing around them. They're probably the leaders of whatever division they had here. 

" _State thy name._ "

She almost jumped in surprise when the mirror-- _what?!_ \--suddenly talked. A mask stood within the mirror's glass and green smoke wafted around it, giving a more creepy and mysterious air around it. 

Man, talking mirrors are so scary.

"Holy Mavis! The mask was talking! And what the hell, it's ever so demanding! I hate it!" She exclaimed as she pointed accusingly at the mirror. In the corner of her eyes, Rui was burying his face on his paws, muttering curses after curses at the embarrassment that just escalated.

One of the leaders on the side laughed merrily while others snorted at her. "I like this kid!" He guffawed, and Natsume instantly recognized his tan skin and white hair, including the turban. He was that guy who assumed Crowley would eat something bad.

"Why, I like myself, too!" She grinned sheepishly at him before crossing her arms, clearing her throat. "Ahem. I'm Natsume." She said, before adding, "Natsume Dragneel."

She heard people muttering how strange her name sounded. And how her surname was somehow similar to someone named 'Draconia' or whoever that was. She wanted to tell them to bugger off. So, what if her name isn't girly? The problem with these people?

" _Natsume…_ " the mirror repeated, and she fought the urge to touch its surface to see what would happen if she aggravated the mask, who narrowed its eyes at her. " _The shape of thy soul is…_ "

She tilted her head to the side, curious. What does it mean by shape? Does a soul have a shape in the first place? Or is it a euphemism of something from this world?

After a few moments of tensed silence, the mirror finally speaks again. " _...I do not know_."

"What?" She asked dumbly, and Crowley echoed the same question afterwards.

"I could detect a powerful wavelength of magic power from this one..." Without a change in its tone and expression, the mirror added, "However, when I looked into the shape of thy magic, thy soul, thy aura...thy whole existence is but an anomaly. And therefore, not suited for any dormitory."

"How dare this mirror call me anomaly." She muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes as the hall erupted into noisy chatters and murmurs, their gazes bore holes in her head. 

Crowley took a step towards her, confused as he stared intently at her face. "What is the meaning of this?! In a hundred years, there has not been a mistake in student selection!” His voice raised in a few octaves. “So, why in the world...?" He cried dramatically before grabbing the mirror at both sides. "Could it be the mirror was hexed or something?"

 _“Mmmgh...gah_!” Grim used this chance to break free from Crowley’s whip-of-love that wrapped itself around his furred body. “In that case, give that kid’s position to me!” And he leaped towards Natsume who swiftly twirled to the side to avoid his attack. “I am very much more qualified than him!”

“Stop right there! That raccoon!” Crowley exclaimed as he readied himself to brandish his ridiculous whip again.

“I’ll show you!” He smirked menacingly. “I’ll show you how great I am!”

Feeling some chills curling in her arms, both Natsume and the redhead from before shouted at the same time. “Everyone, get down!” Rui pounced at her and shoved her down just in time to avoid a sea of blue flames from Grim’s mouth. The fire quickly spread out of the hall as the students screamed while avoiding to get burned.

“This scene reminds me so much when Dad’s having an argument with Mom.” Natsume said, frowning as she quickly stood upright, clutching Rui to her chest. She cannot remember how many times Natsu had set their house on fire, although it always ends up being harmless anyway, save for the occasional breakage of furniture and walls.

Their attention was caught when the man with white hair and tan skin screamed and started jumping around, slapping his behind. “Waaah! Ow ow ow! Hoooot! My butt’s on fire!”

Crowley clutched his face dramatically. “Ah, at this rate, the school will be nothing but ash! Someone, catch that raccoon!”

“Tch. How annoying.” The taller figure with a pair of emerald eyes scoffed, looking very much unfazed by the current situation. 

The beautiful man, who makes Natsume bitter, shoots him a mocking smile as Grim evades several hands that try to catch him. “Oh, my. Why don’t you try hunting him down? The raccoon could be a very fine snack for you.”

The green-eyed man glared at him. “Why me? Do it yourself.”

Natsume wasn’t pretty much unfazed as well. This kind of thing always happens to Fairy Tail after all. In other words, she’s just staring at the tumultuous scene with unconcealed amusement. The teachers were too busy trying to put down the flames, some first years were panicking while some were catching Grim, and the leaders continued to argue amongst themselves. For a learning institution, this place is hella chaotic--not that she’d attended one anyway.

“Headmaster, please leave this to me.” The man with glasses said, his creepy smile never waver as he stood forward. From the lapels of his robes, he pulled an object that looked a lot like a pen, but there was a light purple gem on top of it. “Why, I’m sure the others cannot stomach hurting such a pitiful creature. I’ll take it upon myself.” 

“As expected of Azul- _shi_.” The floating thing muttered slowly. “Always trying to earn himself points.”

“Hey, could someone put off the fire in my butt already?!” The white haired boy shouted, but no one seemed to pay him any attention. As much as she wanted to help him, Natsume didn't know about water magic. She could summon Aquarius to help him, but the mermaid will probably blast off the whole school with her urn if Natsume disturbed her date with Scorpio. And there's not a drop of water around her as well.

“Are you all even listening to me?! Catch the raccoon!” Crowley shouted. 

The green-eyed man let out a tired yawn. “If it's just catching, why don’t you do the honor, _sensei_?”

“I told you I’m not a raccoon!” Grim exclaimed angrily as he cast more fire. “I, the Great Grim, will be the greatest magician in this world!”

“It certainly has moxie.” Azul fixed his glasses. “Would you mind helping me, Riddle- _san_?” 

“I cannot simply overlook those who break the rules.” Riddle huffed as he unhooked a similar looking pen from his robe, though unlike Azul’s, his gem was red. “Let’s get this over with, Azul.”

And the two dorm leaders gave chase to Grim.

**~**

**PROLOGUE: The Entrance Ceremony**

**~**

When Crowley then turned to her suddenly, she instantly dropped her smile. “Do something about your familiar!”

Natsume gave him an annoyed look. “I keep telling you it's not mine.”

“Thus, you should train it proper--” Crowley halted as her words registered, instantly realizing his mistakes. “Hmm? It's not yours? Ahem, do forgive my accusation, then.”

Natsume shook her head and Rui, having seen enough already, nudged her cheek. “This will take forever to end. Natsume, quit lazing around and help them.” He whispered. “Just don’t expose too much magic.”

On the other side of the room, Grim was laughing maniacally. “As if you can outrun me! You can’t catch the Great Grim no matter how hard you try!”

Riddle looked visibly irked as he casted a huge amount of wind magic, but it just hit the wall. “You have a lot of nerve breaking the rules in front of me.”

Grim just stuck his tongue out to him. 

Natsume whistled excitedly, eyes gleaming. “I’m just waiting for you to say that, you know.” She unhook one of her golden keys from the ring and exclaimed, “Gate of the Heavenly Scales, I open thee! Libra!”

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden flash of light with a suspicious-looking golden circle. However, what shocked them the most is what appeared next. There was a curvy, black-haired woman clad in a revealing manner that made her look like a belly dancer. There was a cloth covering half of her face, and she was holding a pair of scales in both of her hands.

“W-Where did the woman come from?!”

“Why is she dressed like that?!”

“What the hell is that light?!”

Grim was caught by surprise as well, so Natsume took this chance to give Libra her orders. “Libra, control the gravity in the area of that raccoon to pin him down. Just not too much, lest you might crush him.”

The woman bowed silently at her before raising one of her arms, the position looking quite similar to that of a balance scale. “Gravity change…” she muttered under her breath and as if waking an invisible force, Grim’s movements were suddenly stopped.

“ _Fwaah!_ H-Heavy...” And then there he was, pinned on the ground. His limbs sprawled to his side, and his face planted nicely as a crack already appeared on the ground.

Azul blinked, raising a brow. “Is that...gravity magic?” He asked, looking quite amazed.

“Yep. So, hurry up and seal him already!” Natsume said. If they continue to play around longer, with Libra’s gravity change, that raccoon will definitely get injured. 

"Leave that to me." Riddle stepped forward and raised his pen. “ _Off with your head_!” 

Natsume honestly thought the kid would finish off Grim, but her eyes widened when she saw a heart-shaped collar locked the raccoon’s neck, instead of actually beheading him. 

Natsume motioned Libra to retract her magic, so when she did, Grim shakily stood up, paws reaching at the collar. “W-What the heck is this?!” 

“According to the twenty-third law of the Queen of Hearts, one shall never bring cats in the place of ceremony.” He crossed his arm as his slate-grey eyes sharpened. “Therefore, cat, you're trespassing here is an unacceptable violation. We shall have you leave immediately.”

“I’m not a cat either!” Grim yelled angrily. “I’ll just burn this collar and…!” he tried summoning his fire, but nothing came. Grim blinked and tried again, but to no avail. “H-Huh...I can’t…”

Seeing him looked so confused made Riddle smirk smugly. “Hmpf. Unless I removed the collar, you won’t be able to use magic at all. Ah, yes, just like an ordinary cat.”

“I’m not some pet!” 

“Fret not, we don’t want a pet like you either.” Riddle sneered. “Well, I’ll remove it the moment we throw you out.”

Azul chuckled, his smile wasn't friendly at all and Natsume didn't think he was trying to hide his suspicious intentions anyway. "Wonderful as always, no matter how many times I had seen Riddle- _san_ 's unique magic. I want it..." He said, clearing his throat. "Rather, I definitely don't want that cast on me."

The information made Natsume stand upright, her spine rigid at the sudden realization. That kid can nullify magic! Holy Mavis, she didn’t want to get on his bad side, really…or risk being _beheaded_ by him.

Riddle, despite being the same height as her, looks so formidable in her eyes now.

"Anyhow, let's get that out of here." Crowley looked at Grim. "We won't skewer you for causing trouble for I am very gracious."

Natsume watched blankly as Grim was dragged out of the hall. He thrashed and screamed that he will definitely be a great magician in the future but the rest of his words were cut short by the shutting of the heavy doors.

Natsume scratched her head. "Somehow, I feel sorry for the little guy." She could feel his desperation to enter this school, and how much he wanted to show his worth. That was an admirable trait, for her at least.

Then she suddenly remembered that she still had Libra standing quietly behind her. Without further ado, she smiled at the spirit and waved her key in front of her. "You did great, you may go back now. Thank you.”

"You're always welcome to call me anytime, princess." She bowed one last time before she vanished in a flash of light.

Crowley stared at the weird exchange for a few moments before clapping his hands twice. "There are a lot of unexpected occurrences tonight, but I shall draw the curtains of the opening ceremony here. Vice dorm leaders, kindly lead the first years back to your respective dormitories. Dorm leaders, I would like to have a word with you." He looked at her. "You stay here as well, child."

Natsume slowly nodded before shrugging. It's not as if she could go anywhere, right?

She watched as the new students, though looking at her, were led out of the hall. God, she just wanted all of this to end. She’ll definitely summon grandpa Crux later to figure out how to return home. Her parents must be so worried now…

“Speaking of dorm leaders,” Crowley looked around. “Where is Draconia- _kun_ of Diasomnia? I cannot see even a single hair of his tonight.”

Natsume blinked at everyone, even the students who were supposed to be leaving the hall, they suddenly froze and the air stilled at the mention of the name 

“What’s new? That guy’s always missing anyway.” the green-eyed man boredly stated.

The white-haired guy, who finally put out the fire in his butt, looked taken aback. “Eh? No one told him?”

“If you want to complain, why don’t you invite him yourself, Kalim?” The beautiful man huffed.

Kalim scratched his head, humming thoughtfully. “But I don’t really know him.”

With her enhanced hearing, Natsume could make up a conclusion about the guy they’re talking about. So, he was popular, super strong, and obviously, very fearsome. It made her somewhat curious since they have almost similar surnames. It's kinda funny.

“Ah, I knew it.” 

“Holy Mavis--!” She jumped away when a deep voice spoke behind her, Rui almost came tumbling down her shoulders. When she looked back, she saw a boy, barely an inch shorter than her, chuckling at her reaction. His magenta eyes, which were slited, looked quite disturbing. Natsume felt a sense of familiarity in his gaze and that made her uncomfortable. Still, she doesn't know this boy at all.

“I came here thinking he might actually show up.” He crossed his arms. “However, it seems like the invitation didn’t arrive, yet again.”

Natsume blinked, tossing a brow in the hairline. They’re talking as if this Malleus person isn’t getting invited over important ceremonies all the time. No matter how scary he is, that was very rude…

Azul looked _very_ sincere, placing a hand on his chest. “My deepest apologies! I swear it's no as if we intended to exclude him…”

“It was his aura that made him unapproachable.” Riddle added, resting a hand on his hip. 

“Well, be that as it may.” The boy smiled, his accent sounds oddly old contrasting to his youthful countenance. “I shall take his place in the meantime. The second years could guide the freshmen back.” He then muttered in a small voice: “Although I hope he isn’t sulking somewhere again.”

As the door shut close behind the last student, the hall of mirrors grew awkwardly quiet. Natsume looked around, staring at the dorm leaders and the headmaster curiously, waiting for someone to explain things to her.

It was Crowley who broke the tentative silence. “Well, then,” he cleared his throat. “The Mirror of Darkness approves that you have a powerful magical aptitude, but the problem lies with which dormitory you should be sorted.”

“You see…” she started but someone cut her off. Again. For the umpteenth time since she arrived here. This is starting to piss her off.

“I honestly don’t mind her in Heartslabyul.” Riddle said with a straight face. “...as long as he knows not to break the rules, that is.”

Natsume shivered. She definitely doesn't wanna be in the same dorm as this guy! She’s a very chaotic person, and it's nearly impossible to keep her in one place. In a place full of rules, and a strict leader, she ain’t surviving that.

“Neither do I. Although this lazy potato's dry skin is making my head hurt already.” The beautiful man stated, throwing off the hood covering his head back elegantly before fixing his hair. She gaped at him dumbly. He’s more beautiful than she ever imagined!

And did he just call her lazy? And a potato at that?!

Rui slapped her back, shaking her out of her thoughts. “I don’t really care about my skin or whatever one way or another.” This made him gasp but she paid him no mind. “And by the way, could you guys stop calling me ‘him’ or ‘he’ already? I just looked like a male, but I’m hundred percent biologically female. You’re crashing my pride as a woman, you know.” 

She frowned as she saw different reactions from the people around her. Some displayed surprise, some jaws were already on the ground, wide eyes as saucers, but the green-eyed man looked almost bored.

“Took you long enough to realize that,” he said, and Natsume just saw...a tail swishing from his behind. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but that’s definitely a lion’s tail! Uwaah, she wants to touch it…

“ _A female...in Night Raven College_ …” the floating thing spoke again. She really thought whoever was behind that was already sleeping because it was tad quiet during the whole Grim-chasing fiasco.

“How come you know that, Leona?” Kalim asked, surprised.

“Her scent is far too soft to be something that belongs to a male.” He replied, yawning. 

Kalim oohed and excitedly bounced to her, taking her hands in his and shaking it frantically. “Hey, hey, you’re Natsumi, right? Your name sounds peculiar but it has a nice ring to the ears. I’m Kalim from Scarabia! Nice to meet ‘ya!”

“Natsume, actually, but hey, Kalim! I have a feeling we’ll get along pretty well!” She corrected but returned the vigorous shaking with one of her own. She’ll forgive him since he seems so nice anyway.

Rui rolled his eyes before sighing. “Nat, stop that. You’ll end up breaking each other’s arms if you continue.”

They didn’t seem to be surprised to hear Rui talked since Grim...well, caused enough trouble. 

"Leave the kid alone, brat.” The green-eyed man said, rolling his eyes before grabbing Kalim by the back of his collar away from her.

“This...is quite an eventful night, isn’t it?” Crowley shook his head dramatically. “To think the Ebony Carriage will bring a female here!”

“Huh? Why?” She asked. “Is woman forbidden from entering schools here?”

“That’s not the case, of course.” Azul fixed his glasses, he was eyeing her rather intently. “However, the Mirror of Darkness has stopped selecting females in the past decades. That’s why students of Night Raven College are all male, before your arrival that is.”

“Ah,” she nodded slowly, crossing her arms. No wonder she could only smell strong scents around. She clearly doesn’t belong here, so it's better to just go home peacefully. Besides, she always hates studying...so, nope. Not a chance she’ll enter an all-boys school. “That’s alright. I want to go home anyway. I don’t want to study here.”

The shock and dumbfounded expression of the dorm heads and the Headmaster cannot be described with words in her lexicon. She just rendered them speechless and frozen.

“Uh…”

Rui shook his head in defeat. “You just need to filter your words sometimes, child. You probably broke them now.”

"Natsume _-kun_ , is it perhaps that you're still disoriented?" Crowley carefully dragged his words out before he grabbed both of her shoulders. "Very well, since you're clearly tired, we shall talk about this tomorrow--"

She quickly refused. “I'm perfectly fine! I just want to go home. Now.”

Vil gasped. “I did hear her correctly! What's with this potato?”

“W-Why would you want to leave, Natsume?!” Kalim cried and held her shirt, almost sobbing. 

"Well, that's because..." She debated to herself whether to reveal it to them or just make up excuses. She looked at Rui for help, unsure of what to say next, but the Exceed just sighed and nodded at her with a knowing look.

So, she can tell them things...not just _all_ things. She already felt like lying is useless anyway. These people looked intelligent and smart to not be easily fooled. Besides, Natsume cannot properly lie at all.

“I'm not from this world.” She dropped the bomb. “That’s why.”

“...Huh?”

“What?”

“That was not something I anticipated.”

“ _I-I never saw that one coming_.”

Crowley raised his hand to silence them, cupping his chin thoughtfully. “I demand you be a little more specific than 'not from this world', child. Tell me, which land did you hail from?”

“The town, country or continent?” She asked before answering honestly. “I was born in Fiore, one of the kingdoms in Ishgar...erm, that's a continent in Earthland.” She explained a bit about her town, Magnolia, and what life is like. The others were listening quietly and intently, absorbing all the information she's giving. And as much as it was fascinating, it was frustrating at the same time.

“I...sure hope you do realize we have no idea where that is.” Azul commented. He read different tomes and books, including maps and the geography of Twisted Wonderland, but he never heard about Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore or Magnolia even once. 

...unless Natsume was lying.

“You’re not lying, aren’t you?” Crowley muttered, voicing out Azul’s thoughts while glaring at her. She frowned and shook her head, looking at him weirdly. “Then we could only consider that you really arrive from a different world, or...an alternate reality, Natsume- _kun_.”

“Is that even possible, headmaster?” Riddle asked, blinking.

“Why, being summoned from another world is possible.” Crowley said, his fingers grasping his chin. “Although it would be devastatingly difficult to gather all the requirements to achieve such a feat.”

“To be fair, that would explain her rather...ah, peculiar magic we just witnessed.” The boy with magenta eyes said, glancing at her curiously with an unreadable smile. “Why, I was genuinely shocked to see someone summon another creature to do her bidding.” Never in his olden life he had seen something like that before, so he isn’t quite certain if his eyes were just playing tricks on him earlier.

Natsume scratched her head. “It’s not that peculiar where I come from. It’s called Celestial Spirit magic that lets me summon the spirits of the celestial world to help me whenever I need them. Although I have to use their specific keys in calling them.” She gestured to her belt, where the ring of her golden, silver and black keys dangled safely.

She also explained how the hell she ended up here in the first place. How she's just doing a job to earn money but a freaking hole just appeared out of nowhere and sucked her down. And when she woke up, viola, she's already in this place they call Twisted Wonderland. She actually cut out the vision she saw when she took the hand in the mirror because she wasn't even sure if she's just hallucinating things at that point.

Although a lot of things are unbelievable, it also explains a lot. Why she was dressed so weirdly and her peculiar way of casting magic. Coming from another world seems to be a plausible explanation.

"Hmm..." Crowley nodded afterwards. "Some unknown entity has summoned you here, I shall investigate this and help you get back home, for I am very gracious!"

Both Rui and Natsume looked at each other and nodded in reluctant understanding. It's fair enough, but she cannot see why he needed to add the last part.

"Natsume still has no dorm." Kalim pouted. "Whatever should we do now, Headmaster?"

Crowley pondered. "I did say we can have her here, but knowing you have different magic than us, your stay will be rather difficult. However, my teacher's conscience won't let me sleep if I throw out a young child--"

"Eh, I'm not that young." Natsume interjected, her lips curving downwards in displeasure. "I'm already sixteen."

"Sixteen! Exactly, you're just sixteen!" Crowley looks like he's about to hyperventilate and Natsume gave him an unimpressed stare. "I definitely cannot kick a penniless sixteen year old such as yourself out in the world! Who knows what might happen to you before we could find a way to bring you back home! Ah, no. Never in my years as a headmaster had happened something like this before…"

"Don't worry, Headmaster, I'm sure I can handle myself just fine!" She had already done countless jobs anyway; from monster slaying to being a waitress in a cafe or to fix someone's roof or bathroom. She's confident in her survival skills.

Crowley ignored her. "Let's see...hmm..."

"Headmaster, listen here, I--"

"I have a brilliant idea!" 

"Doesn't sound really brilliant as you put it, old man." The green-eyed deadpanned. What? Old man? Crowley is?

His insult was unheard of. "You see, there was a building near the school that we haven't used in years."

"You aren't referring to that ramshackle building now, don't you, Headmaster?" Vil looked visibly disgusted. "Years is understatement. That building remained unused for _decades_ already."

"Headmaster, you can't put her in such a shack! How could you!" Kalim protested. "It will be nice if she's in Scarabia after all!"

"Kalim, you can't just decide that on your own." Riddle shook his head.

"I will have it fixed as best as I could to accommodate her so you don't need to worry your pretty little heads over it. She's a female child after all, being in a school full of males is already too much for her. That place will give her enough privacy." Crowley said. "Ah, would you look at that! My graciousness is limitless! I am truly a professor to behold."

Natsume deadpanned. As much as she wants to thank the man, she cannot take him seriously because of...of that "gracious" talk of his. 

"Anyhow, Natsume- _kun_ will be a student here until I find a way to return her home. The Mirror of Darkness is the school's property, and we shall take responsibility for its mistakes. And dorm leaders," he looked at them intently, his orbs glowing. "You understand how sensitive this topic was, isn't it? Until we can provide an appropriate solution, keep this information to yourselves. Lilia- _kun_ , make sure to inform Draconia- _kun_ about this meeting."

"As you wish, Headmaster."

"Now then, all of you are dismissed! Go back to your respective dorms." With a clap of his hands, Crowley grabbed her shoulder. "Time is running. We shall go now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For update schedules, I could probably write two chapters a week with at least 6k words each. Preferably, I would published it during the afternoons of Sundays and Thursdays JST (GMT+9). 
> 
> ~
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have a good day that you all deserved!


	3. Prologue: The Villain's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume found herself completely trapped in the villain's world.

It never crossed her mind that one day, she'll see herself living in a haunted house. Well, for her, it's not really that hunted to begin with. The building looked old and was about to crumble, but she thinks she can at least fix that later. The stone path that led to the front door was covered with the mixtures of moth, dirt and weeds. There were trees around the courtyard, although looking quite dead since there's no leaves sprouting from the branches. Added to the eerie atmosphere were the bats and owls hooting in the distance. 

Any other girl will fear going inside that rundown building but Natsume is not an ordinary girl. Instead of fear and nervousness, she even felt excited to explore the house. Maybe she'll be able to encounter ghosts, too? She never saw one before, so perhaps they exist in ethereal form here?

"It just looked a little old, but I know you'll feel at home here." Crowley announced as they reached the rusty, tall gates. 

"This is certainly a charming space. Too much charm, if I do say so myself." Natsume wiggled her brows in excitement. In fact, she's already thinking of many ways she could prank and scare the students using this old building. "I can use this very well. Kekekeke~." She chuckled under her breath evilly and Crowley was looking at her weirdly.

"Please ignore her." Rui shook his head, sitting comfortably on her shoulders. "She has.. _screws_ loose. And, yes, with _s_ , because one is not enough to describe her idiocy."

Natsume looked offended. "How dare you, Rui! I'm not an idiot!"

"Who would admit they are one, anyway?"

“Why, you--!”

They continued to banter until they reached the front door. Crowley opened the door, the creaking sound of woods scraping against wood is making her excited even more. As they stepped inside, cobwebs and dust greeted them. 

She followed him inside, using her long sleeves to cover her mouth to avoid sneezing. She caught a dangling spider from the ceiling with her hand and flicked it back in its web safely. Crowley stopped at a certain door that leads to the building’s longue. 

Natsume pouted. “We have a lot to repair if we want to stay here without breaking our necks.”

Rui sighed.

The lounge was a lot worse than she imagined. The wallpapers were already peeling off of the walls, the wooden floor was creaking in every step she took, the furniture were all flipped upside down, the paintings were crooked and some barely hung on. Even the curtains from the big window that were once white were already covered in dust and dirt.

And, holy Mavis, this is only the longue. She’s already dreading what awaits her in the bathroom, kitchen and her bedroom.

“At least staying here will keep you out of the rain, right?” Crowley asked as she glanced around, carefully lifting the dirty rags. She wheezed when her nose caught the dust from it. “Come along, I’ll show you your room.” He turned his back and Natsume obediently followed him out, wanting to see more of the shack.

They went to the second floor, and stopped right at the room next to the stairs. When they stepped inside, Natsume was right to never assume she’ll be sleeping comfortably from now on. The bed was obviously in bad condition, the springs on it were already sprouting and the pillows were missing their cases. All in all, the same as the condition of the longue that made her scratch her head in hopelessness.

“This shall be your room for now. Just like I said earlier, you’ll be a student here until we find the way to return you back home. As for your schedule…” Crowley explained to her about the classes for first years like her, about everything she needed to know in NRC that made her want to just sleep. At least Rui was listening seriously for her. “And, lastly, I’m sad to say that until I find something to properly accommodate you, you have to wear the boys’ uniform.”

“I’m fine wearing pants.” Natsume shrugged nonchalantly. “I hate skirts anyway.”

Crowley gave her a toothy grin. “Very well. I’ll be going back to do more research, do make yourselves at home for now.” Then his voice raised suddenly again, surprising her. “And do not, under any circumstances, wander around the school without supervision! A little girl like you in a den full of wolves is already a risk we took, so keep yourself here. Are we clear?”

Natsume sat on the bed, testing her weight if it’ll break, before saluting to him cheerfully. “Aye, sir!” 

“Well, then, goodbye~” Crowley turned to leave and Natsume waved her hand lazily. 

The moment she heard the door closed from the first floor, she threw herself on the bed, stretching. “Oof! Holy--the dust looks like snow. Ack!” She started to wheeze and Rui rolled his eyes at her, flying around and closing the curtains.

“We should at least do a little clean up before we sleep, no?” Rui suggested, pulling her sleeves and motioning her to stand up. “Come on, child. We have to find the cleaning stuff."

Natsume buried her face on the caseless pillow. “Could we just do it later? I’m tired.” 

Rui slapped her with his tail harshly. "No. There’s no way I would sleep with this rain of dust. Stand up!"

"You're so picky. Ugh." Natsume begrudgingly sat on the bed, crossing her legs before she snapped her fingers. "I know! Why don't we let Virgo help us?!"

"Natsume, I just told you not to use magic so casually here, right?" Rui scolded her, his brows furrowed.

"It's alright, it's alright. Trust me." She grinned and fished out one of the golden keys again before waving it in the air. "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

A magic circle appeared and after a puff of smoke, a petite woman in a maid costume appeared. She had short, pink hair and a pair of blue eyes with shackles that wrapped around her wrist. 

“Is it punishment time, princess?” She asked in a monotone, emotionless voice.

Natsume sweatdropped and quickly waved her hand. “No, and never will that happen. Anyhow, Virgo, can you bring some cleaning materials here? And...uhm, food! Yes, definitely food! Man, I want to eat, I’m starvin’!”

Rui slapped her at the back of her head again. “We will clean first before we eat!” He strictly said and she stuck her tongue out to him as Virgo bowed politely before disappearing again.

Natsume began to begrudgingly clean her bedroom first. At least the bed was still strong enough to hold her weight, save for the springs that were already sprouting. Thankfully, Virgo brought a new mattress, a duvet and blankets for her to use, as well as pairs of casual and sleeping clothes. 

The spirit also helped her with the cleaning; repairing the chairs and tables and setting them in their rightful places, scrubbing the floor carefully because of the moths, dusting the hearth and shooting the spiders out with little stars she flicked with her hand. Virgo also brought wallpapers with the design of a night sky filled with stars. But she complained they fixed the wall and the longue tomorrow because she really felt tired by now.

“Thank you for all the help, Virgo! I wouldn’t know what to do without you!” Natsume threw herself at the spirit’s arms and hugged her tightly. Man, she really was so glad that her mother had given her the celestial keys. She gained great friends that would always help her out. Of course, she dearly loved them all and would raise hell if someone tried to hurt them.

Her mother had taught her very well; that celestial spirits are not shields or weapons one would ruthlessly wield. Unlike an object, they have feelings, and could feel pain, although immortal. So, she’s very protective to them as much as they are to her.

Virgo patted her back. “Princess, I suggest you don’t call us as much as possible.” The spirit began. She pulled away from her, confused. “I’m not entirely clear why, but unlike in Earthland, we cannot appear in this world on our own.”

“Eh?” Both Natsume and Rui’s eyes widened.

“Big brother was so worried when he was forcibly set back to the celestial spirit world without warning and cannot go back. Capricorn loosely deduced that you’re not in Earthland anymore and Libra confirmed it when you called her.”

So, that’s why Loke didn’t appear again! It's not like he _didn’t_ , he just simply _cannot!_ Her celestial spirits are strong enough to appear whenever they want without her needing to call them. They usually use their own magic power in doing so. However, since the structure of Twisted Wonderland is completely different from Earthland, it seems that they cannot appear as freely as before. She personally needed to summon them first.

Natsume cupped her chin thoughtfully. "I see. And since there's no single shard of ethernano in this world, it would be impossible for me to regenerate my magic as easily as before."

Every mage has a _vessel_ inside of them that determines the limit of their magic power. In the case that the vessel becomes empty, there are two available solutions that a mage can use to restore their power. One is with the use of ethernano mixed in the air to enter the mage's body. And the second is with thorough sleep and rest for a longer time, it's probably safer to not use magic when ethernano in the body is still regenerating. 

Although the latter solution takes a longer time and patience to restore magic inside her, it's her only hope.

Natsume groaned. "And I'm really tired. I assume the properties of their magic here are different from ours, too. It feels like my power was getting eaten and leaving my body for some reasons." She slumped on the bed. "I've never been this exhausted when calling two spirits in a day."

Rui shook his head, sighing. "We don't know for sure. Can you still summon Crux? We can ask him if he knows something about this world and how to go back. No, nevermind that, do it tomorrow."

She raised a thumbs up, sitting up on the bed. "Okay. I just want to eat now." She wiggled her brows before throwing her gaze at the nearly table full of food that Virgo brought from the celestial spirit world. Rui was mortified how it was enough to satisfy at least ten people, but Natsume reasoned out that her stomach could contain the food of more than ten people in one sitting anyway and he knew that.

As Virgo goes back home, Natsume was in the middle of diving to her meals when the sounds of the pitter patter of the raindrops hitting against the window caught her attention. She blinked before cringing. "You gotta be kidding me, right? We have the worst luck ever!" 

"The ceiling was leaking! Quick, find a bucket before our room floods!" Rui panicked, rummaging through the cleaning supplies the spirit brought earlier.

Natsume threw a piece of meat in her mouth as she sought for a bucket. But all of the buckets were occupied with clean water. "Geez. We don't have time!"

"What are you doing, you fool?!"

She quickly drank the soup and placed the bowl under the leaking ceiling. Rui sighed angrily and muttered how improper and disgusting she is. She just raised a brow at him and was about to resume eating when-

"--Gyaa! Why is it pouring down hard like crazy?!" 

A black fuzzball came flying inside the room. Natsume was facing the windows as she ate and the creature directly bounced on her face and she instantly fell due to the impact and surprise, her head banging on the floor. "Ouch! What the heck!?"

"What did you do this time?!" Rui, who had been cleaning the other leaks, came rushing when he heard her scream. 

"Ugh! It's not me!" She peeled Grim off of her face using the ribbon wrapped around his neck, and sat up angrily. "What in the name of Mavis are you doing here?! Didn't they throw you out?!"

The raccoon hissed at her. "Hmpf! As if it was that difficult for the Great Grim to sneak back! I am a genius after all!" He smirked, puffing his chest proudly. "If you think me getting thrown out is gonna make me give up, then you’ve got another thing coming!"

Natsume rolled her eyes before setting him down on the floor and crawling back to her food. "I don't understand why you guys wanted to attend this school." She blurted out, picking up a braised meat using her chopsticks and flung it inside her mouth. 

Well, she did train her magic and body her whole life so far, but she never been in a learning institution before. Her parents were the people who taught her everything she needed to know for survival. So, she doesn't understand the hype in attending this school.

Grim looked at her in surprise before proudly saying, "because I am a genius who was destined to become a great magician!" He said. "You don't even know how long I've been waiting for the Ebony Carriage to pick me up!"

One day, Natsume will roll her eyes so hard she'll go blind.

But her hands stopped moving when she noticed his eyes started to sting with unshed tears. "But...but…"

Natsume knew Grim wanted to prove himself. She understood the pain of being belittled and the thirst to know your worth and your capabilities. And knowing that, she cannot honestly bring herself to throw him out herself, even if she could do that. 

His determination and persistence is something.

She was about to give him a friendly pat in the head when the raccoon puffed his cheeks arrogantly. "The Mirror of Darkness doesn't have an eye for real talent! So, I come to this school by myself instead!" He shouted. "Not letting me in would be a great loss for them, hmpf, humans just don't get it."

Natsume pointed her chopsticks at him. "Maybe the reason they didn't let you in is because you're a raccoon...or a cat whatever." She guessed. "Riddle did say that cats are forbidden here."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a raccoon!" Grim hissed. "I'm not a cat either! And that creature looks like a cat more than I do! How come I'm the only one who gets thrown out?!" He pointed at Rui, who was calmly tending to the leakage while listening to their conversation.

"Please," Rui rolled his yellow eyes. "Don't lump me in with someone as destructive as you. And, excuse me, I'm not a cat, I'm an Exceed through and through."

"That's the same!"

"No, it's not. Spit such based untruths again and I will skin you alive." 

Natsume snorted at her soup when she heard that. What Rui hates the most is people comparing him to an ordinary house cat. He takes great pride in being an Exceed and he doesn't take it lightly when someone mistook him as a feline.

Grim was about to retort something when the wind rattled the old dorm, sending drops of rain inside their room. "Gyaah! So cold! The roof is leaking!" 

"Refrain from stating the obvious, you dumb raccoon." Rui bitterly muttered in the corner. When he really feels offended, his mouth can run as fast as hers.

Grim was too busy avoiding the leakage to refute Rui’s insults. “Fgyaa! It keeps on coming! At this rate, my charming ears of flame will fade!” He looked at her, eyes narrowing. “Magic! Use magic to fix that. Hurry!”

Natsume glanced at him and waved her hand dismissively. “Aren’t you a great magician? Show it to me, then. Fix it yourself.”

“No way!” Grim swatted her, smirking slyly “I’m just an ordinary monster taking shelter from the rain.”

She gritted her teeth in annoyance, feeling the urge to knock down this little brat with her celestial dragon slaying magic. But the warning glares Rui was giving her was enough to make her sigh and rolled her eyes. If this monster continues to act like this, she'll punch him straight to the moon.

It was even surprising how she hasn't lash out yet considering how pissed she was with what’s happening to her life right now. Natsume grew up as reckless as her father, and she’s easily angered. But her mother taught her that too much violence will get you nowhere. So as much as she wants to break everything to release her anger, she will hold herself a little longer…

It's not as if she’ll be able to return back home when she lash out, no? Worst possible scenario will be Crowley throwing her out for causing trouble.

_“Hihihihi~”_

Rui stopped scrubbing the remaining pools of water from the floor when he heard the sudden noise. Natsume glanced around and blinked, her food half-chewed in her mouth as she stood up excitedly. “Is that what I think it was?”

_“We haven’t had any guest in quite a long time now~”_

_“I’m itching for some action. Hihihi~”_

Grim tensed and dashed over to Natsume, hiding between her legs. The strawberry-blonde slayer could feel the monster’s fur stood up as he pressed himself to her. She snickered. “T-This place...i-is it haunted--hey, where are you going?!”

Natsume didn’t reply, instead she walked over to the door, both of her companions wordlessly trailing behind her. She strolled to the hallway of the second floor curiously, her steps careful as to not break the fragile, creaking floors. 

Then, they appeared.

“Gyaaaah!! G-G-G-Ghoooosts!” Both Rui and Grim screamed, the latter almost scratching her legs in fear while the former gripped the hem of her sleeves so hard it got wrinkles, his fur standing to the end as well.

Their three awaited guests appeared around the corner. They looked honestly weird. Not the ghosts she expected. Two of them looked so fluffy and round while the other looked...well, thin. For some reason, they wore black capes that really made them look less ghostly.

She tilted her to the side, brows tossing in the hairline. "Who are you guys?"

The one thinner ghost floated closer to her. But she didn't move an inch. " _The people living here before got so scared of us and left...hihihi._ "

" _We've been looking for more ghost friends!_ " The chubbiest one of them grinned menacingly. _"How about you guys joined us? Ahihihi!_ "

"Thanks, but I'm happy being alive." Natsume snorted before taking on a fighting stance. Oh, wait. Does magic work on ghosts, anyway?! 

_"Are you scared, kitten? Awwie. That's so cute! Hihihi!_ " The chubbier ghost teased. She doesn't know which one of the two he's pertraining but either way, both feline-like creatures were more than irked to hear this.

Thankfully, Rui is a lot calmer and reasonable than Grim who-

"Grrr! T-The...The Great Grim isn't scared of some punny ghosts!" He exclaimed, jumping out of his hiding spot between her legs and…

"Hey!" Natsume shouted as she saw the curtain on one of the windows caught in the fireball the Grim threw. "I haven't fixed this building completely and you're going to set us on fire here already! Stop that!"

"That idiot." Rui shook his head in disappointment and annoyance.

The thin ghost giggled. " _Hihihi! Where are you looking at now?_ " 

" _Over here, over here! Hihihi!_ " The fat ghost mocked, flying above their heads as if to tease Grim of his bad aim. 

"Argh! Stop moving and disappearing!" He tried to fire off another fireball but it totally missed again.

Natsume rolled her eyes. "Grim, stop it already! I'm serious! And why the heck are you closing your eyes while attacking?" She created little stars in her hands and flicked it at the ghosts. 

She managed to hit the fat one in the face, and it immediately scampered off, screaming as it held its face. The stars she created can be physically sharp as a knife. Actually, it's more like _shurikens_ , a five-pointed blade. How come magic can hit ghosts anyway? Aren't they like...dead beings? Can a living touch them, too?

"Shut it, dumb human! I don't take orders from you!" Grim exclaimed as he desperately shot off blue fireballs everywhere while pretending not to shake in fear. "Argh! Cowardly bunch trying to gang on us!"

"Tsk. This is getting us nowhere." She muttered under her breath, then she thought of something. "Hey, Grim. If you manage to drive them all out, you might win the Headmaster's favor by...you know, accepting you here." She wriggled her brows at him. "And, why, I might give you a can of tuna if you listen to me. What do you think?"

Grim looked flabbergasted, blinking, and debating to himself what to do. However, it seems like his love of food wins more than his pride. "Wha...w-well…" he stammered. "Hey, you!"

"I have a name, and that's Natsume, thank you very much."

"Grrr!" He gritted his teeth. "Fine! Natsume, tell me where to aim!" He said. "And I ain't forgetting your promise of tuna cans!"

"With pleasure." With a grin, Natsume started to give him orders.

**~**

**PROLOGUE: The Villain's World**

**~**

"Weird," Natsume crossed her arms as she watched the ghosts scamper away from them. There were burn marks on their transparent bodies from Grim's flames. "I really don't know why fire could affect them. This is defying the laws of the living!" 

"Who cares about that! The important thing is...they're gone...and, and we..we won!" The raccoon monster hugged her legs, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "That was so sca--" he stopped midway, Natsume raised a brow in amusement as he comically pushed her away. "I-I'm not scared at all! That's the most natural thing the Great Grim can do!"

Natsume smiled, shaking her head as she crouched down and patted him in the head. A little compliment won't hurt, besides, he really did great. "Alright, Great Magician, you were truly amazing."

The raccoon monster flinched, resisting the urge to purr at her sudden touch. Natsume noticed this, and her golden eyes twinkled in unmasked amusement. Grim huffed proudly and looked away. "Hmpf. Of course I am amazing!"

Rui sighed. "I guess that solves the problem."

The three then flinched when they heard sudden rapid footsteps coming to them. And when they whipped their heads to where it was coming, Crowley came marching towards them.

“Uh oh,” she facepalmed.

"What's going on?! I’ve heard disturbing noises and--" He demanded, before his eyes landed on Grim beside Natsume. "You! You're that monster who wreaks havoc during the entrance ceremony! We already threw you out, what are you doing here?!"

Scratching her head, Natsume decided to step forward. "Good evening to you, too, Headmaster!" She greeted him with a smile. "You see, this raccoon really came to help me.”

Grim gave her a pointed look for calling him that again, but she paid him no mind. “Hmpf! And to think it's all thanks to the great me who exterminated the ghosts here! You should be thankful!”

The headmaster blinked in confusion and crossed his arms. “Hmm? What does he mean?”

Natsume saw the plastic bag that Crowley was holding, and she smelled it contained food and drinks. So, he was here to bring them supper. She just had her dinner but after all that ghost fiasco, she felt hungry again. She still had leftovers for Rui and Grim but she would never refuse food, of all things.

She led the headmaster back to her room while explaining things that had transpired while he was out. Natsume shared the dinner to both her companions as Crowley sat gracefully on the couch, listening intently to her. 

“Come to think of it, there are ghosts living here and pranking the students, so people naturally stopped coming here. That’s the reason why this building is abandoned now.” He said, a hand on his chin. “I forgot about that. However, hmm…”

“You forgot? Seriously…” Natsume looked unimpressed as she fed Grim with the tuna she found in the plastic bag Crowley gave her. 

“Human, give me more!” 

“Quit gobbling down everything! Have some manners, will you?” Rui asked, annoyed as he slapped Grim with his tail.

Natsume took a bite out of the beef sandwich she saw, sharing bits of it to her Exceed. “Headmaster, it's alright now. We already drove them out.”

“I was very impressed that the three of you worked together to get rid of them. It’s surprising that there is a person who can command monsters, in any way.” Crowley started. 

“Don’t say we worked together! Natsume and the cat just stood there and ordered me around!” Grim protested, and she had to stop Rui from unsheathing his katana or else that monster raccoon would be sliced to pieces.

“Why you--”

Crowley frowned thoughtfully. “To be honest, even during the entrance ceremony, my teacher-senses was telling me that you, Natsume-kun…” He dramatically narrowed his eyes at her. “Do wait a moment, do you like animals?”

“Hah?” Her jaw dropped, before she flushed in embarrassment and looked away. “T-That’s not it! I-I-I…”

Rui rolled his eyes. “She just hates admitting it. But, yes, this child loves animals and beasts more than one could ever imagine.”

“Rui! How dare you tell such lies!” She clamped her hand on his mouth, face blushing like crazy as if her parents just found out about her secret crush. “Headmaster, I did not like them at all! I hate them, in all honesty! The reeks, they shed fur, and...and…!”

Her face and expressions say otherwise, though.

“I’ve seen a potential in you though. That you might have a talent in taming a beast. Hmm...” And he started muttering to himself. Even with her enhanced hearing, she cannot understand what he was saying. Not that she cares one way or another.

“Hah?” She raised a brow but quickly shook her head. “Nevermind that. Headmaster, would it be possible for Grim to stay here with us?”

“What?!” Rui reacted faster than the headmaster could. “You didn’t even think what I would feel, you strawberry-head fool!”

She shrugged nonchalantly with a toothy grin. "It couldn't be that bad, right? Besides, the more the merrier!"

"You...you…!" 

"Natsume…" 

Rui looked like he's so done and was sulking in the corner while Grim was looking at her with wide eyes. _His eyes were cute--_ but she quickly banished the thought before she could finish thinking it like a plague, shivering. 

Ehem! She doesn't really like animals! Not at all! They stink! And they're too stubborn!

"What did you say, Natsume-kun? You want a monster...to live here?" Crowley's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Definitely not!"

"But, Headmaster, the ghosts might come back soon. Grim was the only one who could chase them away!" She gave him her best cute puppy eyes, pleading. No one can resist her _kicked-puppy_ look back home! Might as well try if it works here.

As much as she hates to admit it, she wants to help the little raccoon prove himself. She could at least help Grim to live in this school with them instead of being kicked out repeatedly. Even though that's all she could do. 

It’s not like she likes Grim or anything! 

Crowley debated to himself for a bit before sighing in defeat. "Alright, it can't be helped since I cannot just leave a young girl here with ghosts pestering her for I am very gracious." 

"Really?!" Grim looked at Crowley, stars dancing in his blue eyes.

"However!" The headmaster snapped. "I cannot simply allow someone, let alone a monster, to attend this school who wasn't selected by the Mirror of Darkness." He glanced at her. "And that goes without saying you are, too, Natsume-kun."

She furrowed her brows. "Eh? But I would never--"

"Tch. Talk about short-lived joy." Grim muttered and Natsume unconsciously petted him, making him purr.

"Listen until the end!" Crowley exclaimed, and the two straightened their spine in alert. "Natsume-kun, as the owner of the Mirror of Darkness, we shall take responsibility for your safety since you were called here."

She nodded stiffly.

"For the time being, I will permit you and your familiar to stay in this dormitory for free." He added. "However, personal necessities such as food and clothing, you will have to provide that yourself."

Natsume blinked. "Aye, sir! I can at least do that. Thank you so much! I cannot express how grateful I am for everything you've done." She said with a genuine smile before bowing to the waist. It looks like she had to rely on Virgo more than she ever imagined. But it's not like she had any choice…

Crowley stared intently at her, his expression betraying no emotion. "Hmm…"

Natsume tilted her head in confusion. "What's the matter, headmaster?" She asked before grinning. "Wow, that rhymed!"

"I was just thinking that if ever you're indeed from this world, Natsume-kun, the Mirror of Darkness wouldn't sort you in any dorm, still." He said, a hand on his chin. "Night Raven College is, after all, a…"

"...yes?" 

He suddenly shook his head, his usual smile gracing his lips again. "Ah, never you mind that! It's getting late now, you children better rest now! You still have class tomorrow." He waved a dismissive hand. "Well, then, good night."

"Thank you, and good night to you, too, headmaster!" She bowed once again. Once the man was successfully out of the building, Natsume threw herself in the bed. "Man, I'm exhausted!"

Grim climbed the bed and sat next to her. "Human, you're not bad! I never expect you to vouch on me!" He said excitedly. 

Natsume crossed her arms, rolling her eyes as she laid on her back. "I did not do that for you." She defensively said. "We just need a ghost exterminator so I plead with the headmaster to not throw you out. Don't get the wrong idea!"

Rui hopped next to her and snuggled in her arms. "You're as _tsundere_ as ever."

"Shut up." She closed her eyes. Tomorrow...will be the start of a new, long day.

* * *

On her first night, Natsume found herself dreaming. It's been a while since she's had a dream, but this time, it's quite different from the normal ones she usually has. 

Natsume was inside a compacted blackness, standing amidst the sea of black river, pulsing lights were scattered around, shining like stars in the middle of the vast nowhere. 

Natsume curiously reached for them. With a few tipped, she caught the lights between her fingers. It struggled against her touch. She decided to open her palm and let it go. It started to scatter in her fingers and drift upward.

When she looked down, she realized that she was hovering above the black water--what undoubtedly smelled like ink. Her feet was touching the surface, creating soft ripples. Yet she couldn't see her reflection. 

Another set of light pulsed behind her, making her remaining consciousness look at her back. The light shifted and changed its colors until it dissipated in white smoke.

Natsume spotted another pulsing light. The warmth seeping out of the light was so inviting. She could not help herself but to admire its tranquil sensation.

She slowly reached and it expanded rapidly. Several scattered lights around started to float towards her direction. The pulsing lights arranged one by one like missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. It formed a large door-like...

There was something inside her mind that enticed her to step inside the door. Natsume doesn't even know if it's safe inside, but the attractive force was irresistible. Her mind turned blank, and all she could think of was the force and the door.

 _Come.._.A soothing voice said, like a mother's lullaby that lured her to sleep. A very calming voice. _Come to me…Natsume…_

The pull from the door was too strong. She didn't hesitate anymore. Something wonderful was waiting for her on the other side. And the voice...She wants to reach the voice. She wanted to meet that voice.

Natsume stepped in.

Her golden eyes narrowed, letting them adjust to the blinding light that surrounds her. Natsume peered inside, but all she could see was a glimpse of a scattered mirror, a red queen with a sceptre, a roaring lion, a kingdom under the sea, a deserted nation, a burning castle…

Then a black liquid dropped on her vision, and the sound of it echoed eerily in the black river behind her. 

_Come now, Natsume…_

Someone was desperately calling her name. Natsume tilted her head, closing her eyes as she felt her head ache. Who was it that was calling her? Why are they calling her? It sounds so familiar but…

She once again peeked inside the door, and what she saw next made her jaw drop. 

A dragon. 

She saw a magnificent dragon with black scales, and its bright luminescent green eyes bore holes right through her soul. She once saw a golden dragon in her dreams, but this is the first time she saw _this_ dragon.

It was enchanting and...hauntingly familiar.

 _Natsume...It's time...To fulfill your fate.._ .The voice said once more and suddenly, a blinding light surrounds her. She couldn't see who was calling her, but she knew to herself that she _knew_ who it was. She just couldn't remember who. And she wanted to come...

_Come...Natsume...To the world where you truly belong..._

The voice rang with sincere reassurance and she never felt safer in her entire existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that's not how ethernano works, at least not entirely like the one I explained, but this is a fanfic anyway, plus I have to set boundaries so that Fairy Tail's magic won't overwhelmed Twisted Wonderland's. It is fun setting a few limitations along the way, aye xD
> 
> ~ 
> 
> Ah, I finished this chapter early because we don't have classes yesterday, so yey? Ahaha. So, I will update this Sunday after the finals in my major subjects! I hope you do looking forward to it~ Thank you for reading!


	4. Prologue: The Ace of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume meets some of the new students and got herself tangled in mess after mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update~ I've been caught up reviewing for my finals. Eugh. Anyhow, do enjoy!

The next day.

Natsume woke up with Rui nagging her to get up early since she had classes to attend. The ghosts pestered them once more, and she's too grumpy to deal with them nicely. She almost used her celestial dragon's roar to scare them off, but then again, she remembered how she was in a different world and how much it would take her to fix the rundown building should she attack it carelessly.

"Ugh. I hate this." Natsume groaned as she slumped her backpack over her shoulder. Virgo had nicely provided her with school necessities and cooked breakfast with her. She really couldn't thank her enough, but Virgo wants to be punished as a thanks, which she denied vehemently, of course.

She found herself walking down the main street of NRC to reach the main building, still half-asleep. She left Rui to manage--clean--their dorm while she had her classes as well as supervising Grim. The white Exceed was grumpy how he turned to be a babysitter and a house maid all of a sudden. 

"At least the uniform looks cool." She muttered under her breath. Like Crowley said yesterday, she had to wear the standard male uniform since they don't have any female students at all. White dress shirt, a black vest, a ribbon in her collar, black pants paired with her black martial arts shoes. She tied her hair in its usual messy low ponytail with her keys hanging on her belt. Virgo also gave her a useful weapon, the _fleuve d’etoiles_ , a whip with similar properties to the ones her mother often used.

Since she cannot just willy-nilly use her dragon slaying magic and summon her spirits so casually now, she had to rely on her strength should the need to defend herself arise.

With a yawn, Natsume observed her surroundings. Students were flocking in the main street and heading straight to the main building. She was sure she walked with the headmaster here yesterday, but she was too tired to notice the school grounds, especially the seven statues lining up.

"Uwaah! So this is the main street! Cool!" Someone with a rather familiar voice echoed in her shoulders.

Natsume rolled her eyes. "Grim, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Where's Rui? I told him to supervise you, goodness."

"I left the cat to clean the dorm! It's too boring there!" He huffed, crossing his arms. "I would never be a great magician if I just holed up in the dorm all day, you know!"

"Ugh. Go back now. I have no energy to deal with 'ya." She scoffed but Grim paid her no mind. He was looking at the statues she was staring at earlier. "Hey, listen--"

"I didn't notice them yesterday, but what's with these scary-looking statues?" He said. "Who is this especially snobby auntie over here?" He pointed at one statue which looked like a queen holding a scepter. Roses were blooming at the bottom of her dress and she was smiling, although it quite didn't reach her eyes at all.

Her head suddenly throbbed. She swore she saw this lady before...but where?

Natsume banished those thoughts and was about to tell him she didn't know a thing about this world when someone beat her to it.

**~**

**PROLOGUE: The Ace of Hearts**

**~**

Lately, some people have really bad manners for cutting her off, no?

"You don't know the Queen of Hearts?" The voice asked in disbelief. 

And when they whipped their heads to the sound where it came from, they saw a boy around her age with messy dark orange hair and red eyes looking up at the statue with a carefree smile. There was a patch of red heart painted on his left eyelid . Somehow, she got a bad feeling about this guy. No, not the same as when she was facing some dark guilds or something, more like...the one she felt when she’s around Jay--Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia’s eldest son.

Natsume inwardly shook her head. It makes her seethed just thinking of that popsicle-stick!

Oblivious to her anger, Grim asked the boy. “You know her? Some kind of important figure?”

“Of course, I do. A long time ago, she was the queen who lived in the Rose Maze.” He explained, his smile never leaving his lips. “She was someone who valued rules and discipline above all, strict in all things from the march of her soldiers to the colour of rose bushes. It was a land of madness where the residents were as insane as the queen herself. Everyone obeyed her rules, no matter how ridiculous it might seem.”

“But, why?” Grim asked eagerly.

“Because that is that, or else it's off with your head!”

Oh? Somehow, that phrase reminds her so much of that redhead guy in the entrance ceremony. Riddle...is his name, right?

The raccoon monster instantly stiffened. “T-That’s scary!”

“I like it! I think it's cool,” his smile morphed into a grin. “After all, no one would listen to a queen who’s nice all the time, right?”

“Right. A strong queen is better.” Grim nodded in agreement.

Natsume crossed her arms. “I suppose you had a point.” She said, gaining the attention of the other two. “But being a strong queen is not enough to make someone an efficient leader.”

The orange-haired boy looked at her in surprise before leaning to her. “Hmm. Who are you?”

Before she could answer him, Natsume heard Rui’s scream from a distance. When she looked back, she saw him running towards them, glaring especially to Grim. “Stop right there, you ungrateful fool!”

Why is he running like that when he can fly instead? Ah, right. Otherworldly difference in magic.

“Ah! The fish-loving cat!” Grim exclaimed. “What are you doing here?!”

“Say that cursed word one more time and I can’t guarantee your life anymore.” Rui seethed. “The headmaster explicitly told you to stay indoors!” His yellow eyes then shifted to the guy. “And who is this lad?”

He rested a hand on the back of his neck and gave them a friendly smile. “I’m Ace. A fresh-faced first year starting today. Nice to meetcha~”

“I’m the Great Grim.” He said with a proud huff. “A genius destined to become a great magician. And these weaklings over here are Natsume and Rui. They are my henchmen!”

“There’s nothing I want in this world more than to slice this raccoon into smithereens and throw his remains at the deepest part of the sea.” Rui gritted his teeth, and Natsume chuckled ruefully as she hesitantly reached her hand to shake his extended one in a firm handshake.

“Gee. I’m getting a headache from the two of you first thing in the morning.” She sighed. “The name’s Natsume Dragneel. A pleasure, Ace.”

“Natsume...” Ace blinked in surprise. “That’s a rather odd name. And holy--how can a boy be this small?!”

Natsume rolled her eyes in exasperation, too tired to correct him that she was not a boy. 

“Hey, hey, Ace.” Grim tugged on his pants. “What’s up with the lion with the scar over there? Is he royalty?”

“Of course!” Ace replied with his carefree smile. They all turned towards the statue of a proud-looking lion with a scar over his left eye. “This is the King of the Beasts that ruled over savannah. However, he was not born to be king, so he took the throne through effort and elaborate planning. When he become the king, he allowed the hyenas, who was hated by everyone, to live in his kingdom without discrimination.”

Grim looked in awe. “So, he’s someone who was not swayed by status!”

In contrast to the other two, Natsume looked at the statue with suspicion. This one is strangely familiar to her, too. “You just said he wasn’t born as a king, then what happened to the supposed ruler when he sat himself to the throne?”

Ace gave her an odd glance. “Who knows.” He grinned. “But, think of it, if someone treated me like crap just because I was born second, what do you think one would do?”

Natsume crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing sharply. She doesn’t like where this conversation is going. She was about to tell him off but Rui, knowing her behaviors very well, was not going to take the risk of her lashing out here and punching some random student.

“How about that auntie with octopus legs?” Rui quickly changed the subject. 

“That’s the Sea Witch who lives in a cavern deep in the sea. She was very determined to help and grant the wishes of the unfortunate merfolks. If you can pay her price, she could transform you, find your true love, solutions to your every problem, literally anything.” Ace paused. “If it's within her powers, there’s nothing she couldn’t do.”

“I don’t think her prices would be that easy to meet, though.” Natsume huffed. “I bet that ‘anything’ would cost high. Like losing your voice or something. I’m already dreading what would happen to the folks who couldn’t pay her price.”

Man, why does it feel like this person is that witch from the Little Mermaid? Or that lion from before is from Lion King? And that red queen from Alice in Wonderland? What’s with the uncanny resemblance?

“Bingo!” The orange-haired boy pointed at her with finger guns, laughing. “You’re pretty sharp. Guess that makes up your lost height.”

“Why you little--!” Natsume clenched her fist bur Rui slapped her face with his tail. 

“Nyahaha! I could be rich if I could become a great magician?!” Grim asked enthusiastically.

Natsume gave him a bored glance, clicking her tongue in annoyance. “I don’t think a person could truly be satisfied when they achieve something without working hard. After all, life has no shortcuts and easy way out.” She said. “If you depend on your success to other people, that’s no success. That’s merely trying to cheat.”

“Why are you always refuting everything I say?!” Grim exclaimed.

“That’s because it's worth refuting for!” Natsume argued and Rui just shook his head.

“And this man here…” Ace pointed at the tall man wearing a big hat and a cobra-shaped staff. “Is the Sorcerer of the Sand. He was very cunning, you see, although he was serving a useless sultan. But he’s the only one that manages to see through a thief, who disguised himself as a prince, in order to deceive the princess. With his wit, he got the magic lamp and rose to power, which he used to become the sultan himself. Isn’t he cool?”

“So, it's important for great magicians to be in the center of attention!” Grim concluded, nodding to himself.

Feeling bored, Natsume turned her back to them and waved a hand. “Not interested anymore. I’ll get going.” But before she could take another step, Ace grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the next statue. “Hey!”

“This one is the Beautiful Queen.” He dramatically gestured to the statue of a woman with a rather slender and rather queenly features holding an...apple? “She was said to be the most beautiful person there is. She always checked her beauty ranking in her magic mirror, and she would never hesitate to do anything if it looks like she’s about to fall from her spot. Her will and determination to do something she loves is just downright amazing!” He gushed with a grin. “They said she was adept in making poisons, too.”

“She’s really pretty...but so scary.” Grim shivered, and Rui cringed.

“You think so? But I think it's cool that you have something you would never give up to.” Ace shrugged.

Natsume scratched her head in boredom. “I think that’s already an obsession.” She muttered to herself.

“Wait,” Rui narrowed his yellow eyes at the next statue, before his jaw dropped. “Hey, is that guy’s hair on fire?”

“What?” She quickly whipped her head to the said statue before she sweatdropped. “Woah, if Dad saw him, I’m afraid he’ll eat his hair…”

“Fgya! Just looking at him gives me goosebumps.” Grim said, gulping.

Ace wasted no time explaining enthusiastically. “That’s the King of the Underworld! He ruled the land of the dead filled with evil spirits all by himself. Of course that makes him very powerful. He just looked scary, but he does his job efficiently even without resting. The same power won over the titans, the hydra...and even the three-headed monster dog, the cerberus!”

“Hmm. So, being great doesn’t mean being arrogant, yes…” Grim nodded with understanding.

Natsume raised a brow in amusement. “That...Grim, is something irrefutable.”

“Hey!” 

Rui raised his voice before they would even fight each other. “And who is the last one with horns?!” 

Ace looked at the woman with clear admiration. “And, she’s the Witch of Thorns that once lived in the Mountains of Magic. Even among the Great Seven, her skills and magic were top-notched. While being very noble and elegant, she could summon lightning, bring forth storms, and even cover an entire country in thorns.” He grinned. “I heard there was even a time she transformed herself into a dragon!”

“WHAT?!” Natsume, Grim and Rui all shouted in unison. Although the raccoon’s reason for doing so is completely different from theirs.

“Dragons are the monsters of all monsters!” He said in awe.

Natsume, on the other hand, froze in her feet with Rui looking at her worriedly. The woman can transform herself to a dragon? She heard from her Aunt Erza that there was someone named Irene Belserion they fought before that can transform herself to either human or dragon, too. 

But that was before she was even born. And long before she even met Alistair, the celestial dragon that trained her.

Unlike Natsu Dragneel and the other dragon slayers, Natsume isn't trained by a real dragon _physically_ like the first and third generation of dragon slayers. Neither there's a lacrima inside her like the second generation. She's not an artificial being to become a fourth generation either. Besides, she would rather die than to eat dragon flesh like those fifth generation bastards in Guiltina. 

Instead, Natsume met the dragon Alistair who drilled dragon slayer magic to her in her very own _dreams_. A dream so long she couldn't believe it herself. 

However, just like all dreams, their time together ended rather quickly. After teaching her all there is for her to know about celestial dragon slaying, Natsume woke up. 

And after that...she can use the same magic like her father, to everyone’s surprise.

"Natsume?" Rui called out hesitantly, jumping to sit on her shoulder and placing a paw on her cheek. He was looking at her worriedly seeing she was spacing out.

The strawberry-blonde quickly shook her head before clenching her fist. "I'm fine. It's not like Alistair would be here anyway." This was a different world after all. Even if there were dragons here too.

"Right~? Isn't she cool?" Ace nodded enthusiastically. Natsume, despite being a carefree troublemaker, was actually blessed with a sharp eye for everything. She instantly noticed how his grin turned a little more... _nasty_. And her judgement was right the moment he opened his mouth again. "Unlike a certain raccoon."

“Wha--!” Grim’s eyes widened at the sudden words and the flames in his ears twitched.

“Pffft! Ahahahaha!” Ace bursted out laughing, his gloved hand pressed to his mouth. “I can’t take it anymore! Ahahaha!” His red eyes gleamed in so much amusement. “Aren’t you the guys who wreck havoc during the entrance ceremony? This raccoon over here wasn’t even called by the Mirror of Darkness, but he still had to invite himself in! Man, it took me everything not to lose it right there and then. Pfft!”

 _I knew it!_ Natsume now knew why this guy gave the same vibes as Jay! She was right after all! This Ace is a jerk just like him.

“Gah! Y-You’re a rude guy!” Grim gritted his teeth.

Rui began to sweat nervously. He had a bad feeling about this...if this boy started to mock Natsume, too, he won’t be able to stop her from lashing out! This girl has a temper shorter than Natsu himself. 

“And this pathetic loser over here has to look after you now, right?” He downright mocked her, even poking at her forehead, much to Rui’s horror. “Ah~ on top of that, you don’t even know the Great Seven. Just how ignorant can you be? I recommend you going back to kindergarten before coming to Night Raven College.”

“Calm down, tom cat!” Rui panicked and grabbed Grim by the neck to stop him from leaping at the rude guy. If this continues, he really won’t be able to stop these two!

“I just come here to mess with you guys a bit, but your stupidness surpassed my expectations!” He snickered, and Rui was praying to every god that he would just shut the hell up. “Man, you guys are a joke. I gotta leave before the virus spreads to me. Pfft.” He turned his back and waved his ungloved hand lazily in the air.

However, when Rui glanced at his back, all hope seemed to disperse.

“Heh.” Natsume crossed her arms, her golden eyes darkening coldly as she looked at Ace's back with a toothy grin, her canines dangerously peeking out. “I did not give you permission to touch me at all. Do it one more time and I’m gonna shove my foot to your arse that the dentists will be picking my toes from between your teeth, you ginger nut.”

Ace stopped, and scowled back at her. “Are you picking a fight with me, pipsqueak?”

Her left eye twitched. “Do you feel threatened, fire crotch?”

“Hah! As if we're just letting you walk away after saying that!” Grim exclaimed, baring his fangs. “I’m so pissed right now!”

“Grim, no!” Rui shouted but before Grim could even ready to breath his fire, a loud cracking sound tore through the air and shot right at Ace’s direction.

The orange-haired boy quickly yelped, barely dodging the whip. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Sadly, I can’t let that comment slide.” Natsume grinned wickedly at him before brandishing her whip again, readying herself to throw it at him again. “I’ll let you know what happens to people who call me a loser.”

“Natsume!” Rui yelled in horror. He just wanted to pass out right there and then.

“As if I’ll let that guy slide for making fun of the Great Grim!” The raccoon monster said, eye twitching with a smug smirk. "Back off, henchman. I'll take care of-- _fgyah_!"

Natsume's whip curled around Grim's torso, not strong to hurt him but enough to throw him back at Rui. The Exceed barely managed to catch him before Grim's butt landed on his face. "Oof!"

"I won't let someone rain on my parade, you know." She glared at Ace, growling. "I'm gonna make sure to have your orange hair explode than it already was, ash for brains."

"Explode…" Ace glared back at her, his gaze darkening as he pulled out a pen, similar to the one that Riddle used yesterday, from his breast pocket. The ruby gem on top of it glimmered under the rays of the sun. "Heh. You really want to pick a fight with me, huh? Fine! I'll have no trouble mincing you, little squirt."

"Natsume!" Rui yelled for her to stop but Natsume turned a deaf ear and threw her whip at him again, the slashing sound ripping through the air. Ace narrowly avoided it by ducking out of the way before pointing the pen at her. The next thing she knew, a strong breeze blew her back, the soles of her feet grazing harshly on the ground.

Rui gasped when he saw several students gathering around them, but the two were too busy to care. He couldn't break the fight because he was still holding Grim off, and he was sure that when he tried to release him, the raccoon gremlin would pounce on the fight, too.

“What’s going on? A fight?”

“That’s it! Get ‘em!”

“Hmpf! I know someone whose winds were much stronger than that!” Gritting her teeth, Natsume swiped her hand in front of her and a burst of magic appeared, making the wind he produced disappeared. She once again brandished her whip to him but--

“I’ll just change the trajectory and--holy shit!” Ace summoned his wind to change the direction of her attack but the whip hit one of the statues instead. Natsume’s strike was strong enough to even cut through a marble. There was a loud bang as the stone head rolled on the ground. “T-The Queen of Hearts…”

“...Y-You idiots beheaded the Queen of Hearts?!” Rui looked terrified, his face pale as he stared at the head near his feet. They were...screwed. The headmaster will surely throw them out of school!

“Now, that is your fault!” Natsume looked horrified as she retracted her weapon.

Ace glared at her angrily. “Why the heck are you blaming me?! It's you who attacked me first!”

“You started this all, that’s because!” She hissed back, before a smirk curled on her lips. “Hmpf. Maybe your brain’s filled with your wind magic, that's why you forgot, ginger nut.”

“What did you say?!” Ace seethed as he grabbed her collar, pulling her towards him.

“What? So, your brain’s not the only one that was damaged, your hearing needs repair, too, ash for brains?” She daringly mocked him as Ace raised his fist, seemingly wanting to punch her until...

“Enough of that! What’s going on here?!” Crowley shouted, his own whip ready, and the students around them began to run off, afraid they might get caught up in their mess.

Ace paled, releasing her blazer. “Geh! Headmaster…”

Grim shouted. “ _Gyaah_! Henchman, don’t let his whip of love bind you!” 

The strawberry-blonde paid him no mind as she huffed and looked away, crossing her arms. The headmaster’s eyes were burning with fury as he looked at the two teens. “Hah! How dare you two brats cause trouble on the first day of school?! Didn’t I just tell you not to?! Then there you go and behead one of the statues of the Great Seven!”

Both Ace and Natsume fell silent. Rui shook his head in defeat and massaged his temples. To be honest, he already expected something like this to happen. It always does. It's even a miracle that Natsume didn’t use her magic or else...the head of the statue won’t be the only one that will be damaged.

After a few tense moments, Natsume let out a sigh. “I’m sorry…” she muttered in a soft tone before bowing to the waist. She knew she was wrong, so it's only proper to apologize.

Crowley stared at her before sighing. “My goodness…” He glanced at the orange-haired teen. “And, you, young man. State your name and year.”

“Ace Trappola,” he muttered, avoiding his gaze. The cheekiness from a while ago had already vanished. “First year,”

Crowley crossed his arms sternly. “Well then, Trappola-kun, Grim-kun, Rui-kun and you, Dragneel-kun, as punishment for your impertinence, you will have to wipe a hundred windows around the campus.”

“What?!” The teens exclaimed followed by the Exceed and Grim’s protests.

“This wouldn’t happen if that guy didn’t make fun of us!”

“Why include me, too?!” 

“No buts!” The headmaster narrowed his eyes at them. “After your classes, meet each other at the school cafeteria. Are we clear?”

Ace whined. “Fine…”

“Ugh. Nothing but misery since yesterday.”

“Yes…” Natsume scratched her head before shrugging. She had done cleaning so many times now one would even consider her a professional. One hundred windows is seriously nothing compared to the punishments Master Makarov gave her when she ended up destroying too many things during her jobs.

She was just really hoping that she won’t end up in the same class as that explosion head or she’ll definitely lose it again.

* * *

Ah, the world hates her.

They really end up as classmates.

Thankfully, they didn’t actually do anything drastic on their first day. She was really glad that they were not seated close to each other, to say the least. But she couldn’t help glaring back when Ace glanced at her with a dirty look.

Anyhow, each class, the teachers just explained how the school and the grading system works. Natsume had no idea how most of the classes worked aside from Alchemy. Back to Earthland when she was a toddler, she used to pester Porlyusica-san into teaching her different chemicals that she can use in enhancing her magic. Although she honestly gained nothing from it, aside from the constant angry shouts of "I hate humans!' and a few healing potions the elder brewed up for her when Natsume came home injured from a job if Aunt Wendy was busy.

She’s not that good at mixing things up...and it’ll probably end in another explosion. 

On the other hand, she also doesn’t mind Physical Education classes. Her parents had trained her in hand to hand combat the moment she learned how to walk anyway. She’s confident in her stamina and that she could last long doing male workouts. Her only problem was with the flying lessons. She almost threw up and passed out just thinking of riding that abomination. 

As for history classes....well, she’s fairly new to this world. So, maybe her teacher would give a little bit of mercy. She doesn’t want a similar incident earlier to happen again, or else she’ll really blow up this campus one way or another.

After classes, Natsume walked to the cafeteria, as Crowley instructed. She was looking intently at her timetable, a hand on her chin. So, she could take elective classes, too. But she wisely chose not to. First of all, their magic isn’t suited for her anyway, and those classes would just be a pain in the neck. Although it sounds quite fun to join a club…

Oooh. There’s a music club! Maybe she’ll go for it later…

Natsume pouted before tucking the paper to her pockets. She glanced at the buffet, noticing different kinds of meals laid out. Most of them were unfamiliar to her, smell and look alike. And as much as she wants to take some of them, since Crowley said her meals were free, she isn’t so greedy. Virgo had already helped her make a bento in the dorm earlier, and she very much preferred eating homemade meals anyway.

“Hmm. So where should I sit?” She clutched her three-layered bento bag in her arms as she roamed her golden eyes around for possible empty seats. However, it seems like all students of NRC take their lunch at the same time so the cafeteria was crammed with too many people. 

Almost all of the tables were occupied…

“Ah, there!” She quickly brightened up when she saw someone sitting alone. He seems lonely and the other students look like they were avoiding him for some odd reasons. She’ll just ask him if she could sit next to him since no one would…

Natsume happily skipped towards the boy, beaming at him the moment he noticed her. “Hello! Can I sit here?” The moment her golden eyes met his grey ones, recognition dawned to her. “Oh, hey! Aren’t you Riddle-senpai?!” She asked excitedly. It was quite weird since he doesn’t wear his robes now, but she instantly knew it was him judging by his smell.

Not to be creepy, but Natsume could remember every scent of the people she met. After all, one would never share the same scent with another. Even siblings or parents. There may be similarities, but never the same scent.

Her smile didn’t falter even after Riddle casted a stern gaze at her, looking up from his meal. “And you are…?”

He doesn’t seem to recognize her, then. But it didn’t dampen her spirits. “Ahaha. I’m Natsume Dragneel. Nice to meet you again!”

His grey eyes stared at her for a moment before he blinked, a hand on his chin. “Ah, yes. The girl from the entrance ceremony.” He said. “And, go ahead. You may sit wherever you prefer. Although it is quite a surprise that you asked to sit next to me, of all people in this cafeteria.”

Natsume slid down on the chair next to him, putting her bento bag on the table. “Huh? But why?” She asked, confused. “You seem nice though.”

“Why, you ask…” Riddle trailed, his gaze flickered to her in surprise before Natsume noticed his eyes dimmed for a second. It quickly vanished as fast as it came. “I’m not exactly nice as you describe.”

“But you let me sit next to you, and you talked to me instead of shooing me away.” She argued. Unlike a certain someone who did nothing but to trash talk them. “Unless someone really did something to me and to my friends, I don’t think I can classify a person as ‘not nice’.” She grinned toothily at him as she opened her bento. “Ah~ it smells so good!”

“That’s…” He pursed his lips into a firm line before clearing his throat. "Right. I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Riddle Rosehearts, second year and the dorm leader of Heartslabyul. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dragneel-san."

“Oh oh, I know!” She picked up one of the onigiris and placed it at his plate. “Here, as a token for our new friendship, have one of my favorites!” Without waiting for Riddle to speak up, she then lightly tossed a teriyaki and wonton with her chopsticks. “This is best served with a sauce...here! Come on, don’t be shy, I cooked plenty so I can share them!”

“...friendship…” he muttered under his breath, the sides of his lip twitching into a small smile. “Ehem, very well. I shall take your offer, if you don’t mind.” He coughed on his fist as he elegantly forked down the onigiri. “Did you just say you cooked them? I assume these dishes were from your world?”

Natsume laughed cheerfully. “Riddle-senpai, you can eat the onigiri with your hands, really. It's more appetizing that way, believe me.” She showed him how to eat it in...ah, less elegant way. “And, yep! I often cooked my meals especially when my parents were on a job so these things were normal to me.”

Riddle could tell that she put too much effort in cooking her meals as he quietly listened to her talk passionately about food. The onigiri tasted deliciously mellow, seemingly melted in his mouth. The sauce that comes with the food she shared with him greatly enhanced the taste. Not to mention that each and every dish compliment each other. All of them...they had a strangely warm feeling to him, for some reason.

The two continue to converse as they ate, ignoring the whispers and the murmurs of the students around them. The whole lunch didn't seem so awkward, contrasting to Riddle's expectations. It's definitely because of her.

And before they knew it, their plates and the three-layered bento were already licked clean. 

Natsume leaned back to her chair, patting her stomach as she banged her fist on the table. "Ah, that was satisfying."

Riddle gently wiped his mouth using a napkin before pointedly glancing at her. "Dragneel-san, that is no way to act in front of the table!"

"Ahahaha! Sorry, sorry. Old habits die hard." She laughed lightly before pointing out, "and you can just call me Natsume, I don't mind at all!"

Riddle sighed, grasping the empty tray as he stood up. "Anyhow, thank you for sharing your meals with me, I appreciate it. I must go now, however. Good day."

She nodded enthusiastically before waving her hand to him. "Alright, see you around!" 

Ah, right. She had no time to gawk around! They still have to clean a hundred windows. Ugh…

What a pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Mom never failed to make me homemade bento whenever I go to school so I'll probably share here how I always love eating it! And, yes, I always had three-layered bento box. Ahahaha.
> 
> ~
> 
> In Fairy Tail, there are five generation of dragon slayers.  
> * First - the ones that are taught by dragons themselves.  
> * Second - the ones with lacrima implanted in their bodies.  
> * Third - combination of first and second generation.  
> * Fourth - an artificial beings created from dragon lacrima (ref. to Dragon Cry movie)  
> * Fifth - they gained powers when they devour a dragon's flesh or even a dragon slayer (ref. to Hundred Year Quest)
> 
> Natsume is considered to be a first generation. But she was a special case. She was taught by a dragon inside her dreams and be able to utilize dragon slaying magic upon waking up. More information will be provided soon.
> 
> Next update: December 20 (JST) cause I have finals this week.


	5. Prologue: The Two of Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume and the others faced down Crowley's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! I didn't realized that the amount of my final tests were going to take so much of my time smh. Anyhow, since I'm kinda free right now, (its winter break yey!) Be assured I'm going to update more frequently!
> 
> Also, as you may realized, I changed certain scenarios from the canon game to suit the story line here. Natsume will still act as Yuu (MC) in the game, although she won't terribly remain as passive as the one in canon.
> 
> Now, without further ado!

"Why did that headmaster include me, too?!" Grim whined as he sat on the table of the cafeteria with a loud sigh. “I didn’t even cause trouble!”

Rui was sitting elegantly next to him, his hinge legs dangling. “It can’t be helped. Natsume’s our liability and we failed to keep her in check.”

"I'm not liable for her!"

"I thought she's your henchman?" Rui raised an amused brow. "Thus, she's your responsibility now."

“Are we forgetting that it was me who was the human here?” Natsume grumbled as she took off her blazer and folded it neatly. “Anyhow, I’m so tired,” she rolled up her sleeves to her elbow and crossed her legs together as she sat on the chair inside the empty cafeteria.

“And are we forgetting that it was _me_ who did the cleaning the most?” Rui mocked, jumping to her shoulders swiftly and wrapping his tail on her shoulders. He already finished cleaning the longue of that shack all morning. Although it's not eye-please enough to be considered decent, at least it's not messy. Grim would just complain and whine and Rui wants nothing more than to uppercut the raccoon monster out.

At the end of the classes, Natsume begrudgingly makes her way down to the cafeteria once again, and meets up with Grim and Rui; the latter was holding the raccoon monster by the striped bow tie around his neck. Grim was whining to her the moment she sat down with them.

“ _Funaah_. That Ace sure takes his time getting here! He has the audacity to make the Great Grim wait for him!” The monster growled and Natsume patted his head to calm him down. “I’m getting pissed again…”

“I have the feeling he’s going to ditch us.” Natsume frowned as she picked up Grim and placed him on her lap. Ace left their classroom the moment the bell rang, so she doesn't have the time to drag him here. “My intuition never fails me,”

Rui gave her a suspicious look. “Natsume, don’t you dare…”

She gave him an offended look. “I won’t ditch something that I know I’m responsible for, you know!” She defended. “Maybe we should look for him?”

“Let’s just skip this like him.” Grim suggested.

“No,” Rui emphasized before she could reply. “The headmaster specifically told us to do the cleaning. He would know if we don’t show up.”

Natsume stood up, cracking her knuckles with an angry growl. “Then we should look for that ginger nut and drag him here. I won’t let that jerk get away with this!”

"He'll play for pushing all the punishment on us!" Grim bared his fangs angrily. "Let's go, henchmen! We gotta let Ace do all the window washing for even planning to ditch us!"

**~**

**PROLOGUE: The Two of Spades**

**~**

"...is what he said," Natsume rolled her eyes as she wandered off to the twisting hallways of the main building. "But they left me alone!"

The moment they left the cafeteria, Grim went off by himself, shouting Ace's name in every classroom he entered into. Afraid that he might cause another trouble, Rui chased after him, not without giving Natsume a warning glare.

Come on. She knew self control, at least! She’s not a warfreak. She’ll only lash out if someone provokes and makes fun of her!

She shook her head and crossed her arms, glancing at NRC's high ceilings while expertly dodging the students who almost bumped onto her. 

"I'm gonna give that Ace a taste of my fist when I see him." Natsume grinned wickedly as she curled her hands into a fist, punching the air while envisioning Ace's punchable face. She started to jump at the balls of her feet as she neared one of the corridors' sharp turn to the right.

Natsume threw a perfect uppercut right when someone crossed the hallway. Her fists strongly collide with the person's chin and Natsume watches in horror as he falls on his behind with a loud thud. 

She heard a low groan of pain as the guy lay down on the floor, looking at the ceiling in daze. He seems...not himself at that moment.

"Holy freaking Mavis!" She exclaimed before crouching down next to him, panicked. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I--" she fussed over as she helped him rise to his feet.

He gently rubbed the part where she punched him. "Ah, what a surprise," he sounded more amused than angry in all honesty. "To think someone, a woman at that, had the audacity to hit me."

Natsume gaped stupidly at him, especially when she realized how tall he was. He was probably the tallest man she ever encountered in her entire life! Her head just bumped low his shoulder blades as she had to crane her neck dramatically just to look up at him.

Oh, Good Mavis. He was beautiful alright. He was actually someone beyond more beautiful…and she just downright punched him. Although it was an accident...

He must be a student, judging by the standard uniform he was wearing and that sporting neon green armband. But what caught her attention the most is the two magnificent horns sprouting out of his hair--which was long and dark as the starless night skies that fell elegantly on his shoulders. 

Dark lashes framed his chartreuse eyes that seemed to show off an unearthly glow. His pupils were slit like that of a dragon's. Has she met this man before? No. Natsume was pretty sure that this was her first time meeting him, yet she could feel the strange sense of deja vu slowly crawling on her skin.

"Y-You…" Her mouth closed and opened like a fish out of water. He raised an elegant brow at her, waiting for her words before a sighing. 

"If you were just going to stand there and say nothing, then do excuse me. I have more important things to do than waste time." He flatly said before walking past her. Natsume saw the ethereal, otherworldly beauty in his dignified face. But oddly, the transcendence she expected didn't reach his eyes at all.

"Wait!" Before she knew it, she ran to him and held his wrist firmly. 

The boy halted and looked down at her, his green eyes glowed fiercely and bore straight to her soul. His stare was so unnerving that Natsume, for the first time in a while, felt a strong chill down her spine.

"Uhm, you…" she trailed once again, lost in the beauty and intensity of his eyes. He looked down at her hand circling his wrist and was about to shrugged her off when she tightened her hold to him and shouted in a frantically worried voice. "Are you okay?!" 

The corners of his lips curling upwards in a small grin. "Is that all you wish to say to me, child of man?"

Natsume furrowed her brows. "I mean, look, I'm really sorry for punching you like that. I swear to Mavis I wasn't trying to bully you or anything!" She said, staring straight at his eyes to show her sincerity. "Please don't tell the headmaster! I'm in enough trouble as it is...and if this incident reaches him…"

She shivered. Crowley would definitely kick her out for assaulting a fellow student! And Rui will really behead her on the spot!

At first, he looked somewhat amused at her, but now, he was sporting a surprise expression. Natsume released his wrist and stood on the tips of her toes to reach his face, examining the possible damage she inflicted to his beautiful countenance with all seriousness. He slightly flinched at her incoming touch but reluctantly allowed her to examine the growing bruise on his chin.

Man, she really does punch him with almost all her strength. No wonder it started to swell.

"Gah! We should get you patched up!" She panicked. "I'm absolutely guilty now! Come on…" she reached out to his wrist once again and tried to find an empty classroom where she could give him first aid.

"All is fine, child of man, I can just--"

"No," she firmly told him before he finished speaking and tugged him inside the classroom. "I know what you're going to say. You have healing magic or something akin to that and you'll just gonna use that. But, no, I won't let you. Let me take responsibility for my stupidity."

" _Hou_? And why is that?"

He sat himself comfortably on one of the chairs inside as she closed the door behind her. Natsume patted her pockets for that thing as she approached him. "I know I had it here…uh, got it!" She fished out a pack of band aid and sat across him. He looked at the star-patterned adhesive strip with displeasure.

"I know it's a bit girly, but hey, better use this than to be sorry." She smiled sheepishly as she began to tend him. "As for your question, Aunt Wendy, an amazing healer from back home, once told me that if ever I saw someone use healing magic even on small wounds, I should try to stop them. Because if they just cure everything with magic, how would they build up their metabolism? Healing magic is great, but we don't actually let their own body build its own cure for the illness. This is wrong as that makes their bodies weak and more prone to infection."

This is also one of the reasons why she asked Porlyusica-san to teached her different blends of healing potions. Those knowledge could be used in times of great needs and in times of...well, like this.

Once she finished bandaging his swelling chin, she grinned toothily at him and gently patted his cheek. "All done! So, don't willy-nilly use magic on small wounds, 'kay? It's useful, but we gotta be careful. The smallest of things can grow worse over time if repeated." Her smile turned crooked and muttered to herself. "I learned that in a hard way."

Then she noticed the man was staring straight at her as if she grew three heads. His deep jaded green eyes boring right through her skull as if he was analyzing a rare specimen in a laboratory. 

Natsume stared back at him weirdly. "W-Why are you looking at me like that? Are you still angry that I punched you?"

"For a human child," he started slowly, it was as if he's dragging the words carefully out of his tongue, unsure yet firm. "You're pretty clever, I have to admit. You amused me greatly. Although I cannot fathom whether you are cleverly brave or just stupidly ignorant for, ah, yes…" he grinned, his canines showing. "Hitting me in the face, dragging me as you please, you even have the audacity to lecture me...knowing who I am?"

Natsume felt the intense aura he gave off as his slit eyes narrowed. She tried her best to not fidget in her seat and fought hard to keep a collected and neutral expression. There it was again. The feeling of the strange deja vu as if they met before. 

Was his aura similar to Alistair at some point? Is that the reason for this feeling of familiarity? Natsume loved dragons; from the stories that Natsu told her about Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Atlas Flame, Acnologia and even the dragon gods they defeated in the wake of their adventures. And her love for the majestic creatures rose when Alistair introduced himself and became a second father to her. 

Alistair taught her everything she needs to know about dragon slaying. And that Natsume vowed to him that she will use the power he taught to her for a better good; for protecting what matters the most.

And this man...he gave off the similar resemblance to the celestial dragon she loved and admired. 

“We can do something about that, you know,” she grinned at him, showing her own fangs to him; to tell him that she won’t back down and be scared that easily. “So, who are you?”

“...Who am I, you ask?” His face showed genuine shock as he crossed his arms. “Truly, you do not know?”

“I mean, yeah. Never knew about this school and its students that much since I’m fairly new.” Natsume scratched her head and extended her other palm to him. She doesn’t even know this world existed in the first place so there’s no way she’ll know who are the important figures here.

“Hmm…I see.” An amused smile slowly stretched across his black-colored lips as he stared curiously at her hand before reaching out his own. “That was surprisingly...unusual indeed. Anyhow, what do they call you, child of man?”

“Natsume,” she clasped his bigger hand with both hers before shaking it excitedly. “The name’s Natsume Dragneel, though you can just call me Nat...or whatever you prefer really."

“Natsume? An unusual name to hear,” he told her, letting her hands go and placing a hand on his chin. “Hmm. There was something in you I cannot properly fathom. Something ancient...and familiar. And something that does not belong in this world."

“What?” She raised a brow at him.

“It was strange that I seemed to have met you before, but I can assure myself that this is the first time we see each other.” He then smiled, a little gentler this time. “Ah, I seem to be babbling some nonsense again. Pardon me, but it's far better for you not to know me.”

“Seriously!?” She asked dumbly before whining. “Are you a member of a dangerous cult or dark syndicate or something? It's unfair! I gave you my name!”

“If you were to know me, you would suffer from fear; you would deeply fear me, I can assure you.” He reached out and gently touched her cheek with his gloved hand. “Instead, as an exception for your ignorance, I’ll give you the honor of calling me whichever you prefer.”

Natsume deadpanned at him. Is this guy some kind of rich boy? “Anything at all?”

“Although you may come to regret that, surely...” He chuckled.

“You’re a pretty weird guy,” she bluntly said before her eyes widened. She abruptly stood up from her seat, knocking the chair backwards. “Oh, shoot! I forgot why I was here! Rui will decapitate me! Here,” she shoved the box of the star-shaped adhesive strips to him before grinning. “I’m sorry, but I gotta go! Punishment still awaits me.”

She was about to dash out of the classroom when the guy grabbed her wrist and kept her from leaving. She raised a brow at him. “Will I ever meet you again?”

“Sure, I mean, we're studying in the same school so we’ll probably meet each other again one way or another.” She told him with certainty. “Despite this place being so big.”

Besides, it would be easier to look for him because he truly stands out among the crowd. Both in height and the presence he basked himself into.

“I shall look forward to it then,” he flashed her a challenging smirk as he pocketed the box of band aid. The next thing she knew, he vanished into thin air...leaving lights and fireflies in his wake.

* * *

Natsume ran full speed along the hallways, sniffing every corner in order to locate Ace with her enhanced sense of smell. But all she could come up with were all unfamiliar scents that blended with the different atmosphere of Twisted Wonderland. 

“Eugh! Where is he--gah!” she nearly fell over when she bumped on a certain someone. Is this her punishment for punching the horns guy earlier?

“Woah!” He managed to grab her arm before she fell and helped her stand upright. His eyes widened in shock at the sudden collision. “Wait...aren’t you...a classmate?”

Natsume looked up at the boy, taking notice of his dark blue hair that was mostly swept to the side and a pair of teal blue eyes. Like Ace, he has that patch over his left eye but this time, his was a black spade. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Oh, yeah! You’re Deuce Spade, right?” He nodded at her, amazed that she remembered his name. “I’m Natsume. And I know this is weird, but have you seen Ace around?”

Deuce tilted his head to the side. “Ace...I feel he’s familiar. Is he the one with a heart patch over his red eye?”

“Were all classmates,” she told him, nodding. “Well, have you seen him? He’s supposed to clean the windows with us!”

“Clean the windows…” His brows furrowed. “What in the world did you guys do?”

“It's kinda a long story, but…” Natsume pouted. “We might’ve beheaded...the statue of the Queen of Hearts.”

He took a step back in shock. “You did what?! No wonder you get punished!”

She rolled her eyes. “Alright, don’t remind me. Anyhow, that ginger butt was involved and now, he’s trying to skip punishment so I’m chasing after him.”

“To get a detention like that on the first day…” Deuce shook his head with a sigh. “He’s most likely going to the dormitories now. Come on, let me help you find him if it would help.”

“Wow! You’re such a god-sent angel, Deuce! Thanks a lot!” She beamed at him and slapped him on the back in a friendly manner.

The dark haired boy coughed, holding on his chest as he forced a smile. Ah, that hurts so much--and that says something. “Y-Yeah, sure. This way, Mr. Natsume.”

Deuce led her to the winding corridors again before entering the east building. She gaped excitedly as they entered the hall of mirrors. There were seven arches with different crests on top, lining neatly at each other, and every one of them had large mirrors...who seemed like a portal to her. 

Then, her eyes landed on the figure she’s looking for.

“Hey!” Deuce jumped in surprise when she suddenly leaped out of his side.

“You! Ginger nut!” She screamed on top of her lungs and Ace instinctively looked back at her, shocked at the sudden raise of voice in an empty hall. “I won’t let you get away anymore!”

“As if I’m gonna wait for ya! Gotta go!” He dashed out with a sly grin, attempting to jump in one of those mirror portals.

She gritted her teeth in annoyance. “I won’t let you get away this time, jerk!” Natsume pounced on his back, wrestling him on the floor.

Ace didn’t seem to expect this and was caught off guard. She snaked her legs to his neck and squeezed him as hard as she could. The poor boy struggled underneath her iron grip, his face turning blue.

“Y-You...l-let me go…”

“No! Die, Ace! Die!”

“Natsume?!” Rui and Grim come rushing inside the hall when they hear their screams and Natsume’s laugh like a madwoman. She always wrestled with her father, it was their way to bond with each other. So, these types of moves were not surprising.

Although Natsume wrestling another person is another topic…

“Hah! Go, henchman! Grip him hard!”

Ace groaned as he tried to wrench out of his position. He won’t last long at this rate… “You guys...can do it yourselves! A hundred windows w-wouldn’t be that h-hard!”

“Wrong answer!” Natsume spat out. “I won’t let you go until you promise you’ll clean with us!”

“No way in hell!”

“Then, die!”

Ace made a pained noise at the back of his throat, trying to claw his way out of her grip.

“You’ve been annoying me since this morning, I don’t mind killing you even if they sent me to jail!” Natsume laughed like a witch. “With this, you’ll learn not to mess with me!”

Somehow, Ace knew he already pushed all her buttons now, something he found regretting. He never thought that the small child could be very sadistic!

“What a witch,” he taunted.

“What did you say?!”

“Witch!”

“I...apologize now!”

“No!”

A vein ticked at her forehead as Natsume growled angrily at him. “Hmpf! Then you leave me with no choice!” She cracked her knuckles together, eyes darkening maliciously. “I won’t let you die of oxygen deprivation alone. I’m gonna send you to hell with a bruise or two so you’ll look ugly in yer funeral!”

“Gya! Look, you over there!” Rui panicked and pointed at Deuce, who looked visibly shaken at the scene that transpired before him. “Stop them!”

“Oh, me?! Magic to stop them from fighting?!” He began to panic, too. “Freezing them...no. Tying them up? Uhh...there was one more way…”

“Just do anything! Just stop them from killing each other!” Rui shouted. “Hurry up!”

“And don’t let that Ace escape either!” Grim seconded.

“Anything, anything…” Deuce contemplated for a second before fishing out the pen from his breast pocket. “Anything it is! Come out...something heavy!”

Rui yelped and yanked Grim out of the way as a huge pot appeared out of nowhere and crashed the two teenagers underneath with a smoke of dust. 

“ _Gueh_!” They simultaneously cried out. “What the hell--a pot?!”

“That freaking hurts!”

Grim burst out into a fit of hysterical laughter. “Gyahaha! They looked so lame flattened like a pancake!”

Deuce looked shocked as well as he helped her back to her feet. “I don’t think I’ll be able to summon a cauldron...did I overdid it?”

Natsume, feeling disoriented as she leaned to him for support, grumbled. “I’m only disciplining him! Why did you include me, too?!”

“Ah, that hurts…” Ace shoved the cauldron away as he rubbed his head with a growl. “You could’ve cleaned the windows without my help!”

“The headmaster ordered us all, so we gotta do it all! No skipping!” 

“Oh, shut up, witch.” Ace huffed before looking at Deuce, hands on his hips. “And who the hell are you?”

“I’m Deuce,” he told him. “Deuce Spade. You didn’t even remember the face of you classmate, uh…”

“How about you remember them, too?” He shot back.

“A-Anyway!” Deuce cleared his throat. “If the headmaster ordered you specifically, you have to do it seriously.”

“I got it, I got it already. No need to nag me, geez.” Ace sighed. “Let’s just go and get it done. I don’t wanna be in the same room with this witch anymore.”

“The feeling’s mutual, jerk!”

“Wait,” Rui jumped to her shoulder before looking around suspiciously. “Where’s Grim?!”

“Wha--?! The furball disappeared!” Ace cringed.

“He ran off now?!” Natsume gasped.

“That bastard...he made me take his place!” Ace growled. “Hey, uh...you’re...Juice!”

“Not Juice! It's Deuce! Deu!” He exclaimed.

Natsume snorted.

“Whatever your name is, you’re part of this now! You gotta help us!”

“Why me?!”

“This pipsqueak is so small he barely counts. Let’s go!”

“I’ll let you know how this pipsqueak almost knocked you down!” 

Ace stuck his tongue to her and tugged on her wrist towards the corridors. Deuce, though looking so confused, still followed after them.

* * *

Deuce continuously complained about getting caught in their whole ideal even though it was in his own accord that he followed them.

And once again, they splitted up in order to find Grim faster. Natsume doesn't want to be around Ace either so it's preferable. 

Natsume sniffed around as she ran, expertly dodging the students as she tried to catch the scent of a familiar monster. Honestly speaking, she doesn't understand his thinking at all.

She located the scent at the cafeteria, where she met the other four, panting in exhaustion. Grim was taunting them as he hung onto the chandelier.

“Nyahahaha! Catch me if you can!” 

“This furball keeps on running everywhere!" Ace growled. "Coward! Get back here!"

Deuce was muttering to himself, deep in thought as he placed a hand on his chin. "We haven't learned how to properly fly with magic yet...but we have to do something to stop him….what to do...hmm…"

"Rui, just fly and get him down." Natsume told him. Her Exceed nodded in exasperation and was about to summon his wings when--

“...I got it!"

“We need to…oy, oy, oy!" Ace's eyes widened as he looked at Deuce. He took a cautious step back. "W-Why are you pointing your magical pen at me?” 

“I will flung you at him!” Deuce said, grinning.

“My senses were telling me this will not end well,” Natsume gulped nervously as she squeezed Rui to her chest, taking several steps backwards.

“Hey, this is no joke--woah, woah, woah! Don’t make me float!” Ace shouted hysterically, thrashing his legs as his body hovered right above their heads. “Are you going to throw me for real!? Cut it out, bastard!”

“Catch him for us, will you!” Deuce ignored him as he aimed his pen at Grim’s direction. “Aim well…and fire!”

Ace shrieked like a girl as he flew in the air.

“Funaaa!” Grim cried as Ace crashed to him. The chandelier swung for a good five seconds, before they heard a loud snap from the chains collecting it together.

“Oh no,” Natsume and Rui’s faces paled as they watched the chandelier crash on the ground, breaking it into millions of tiny pieces. Still, she didn’t forget to shield Rui from the flying pieces that came in their direction. “What’s wrong with these people?! They’re all insane!”

“We...got roped in another mess.” Rui wanted to roll on a protective ball and hide forever. It’s just their first day in this world...yet look what disaster has occured.

Ace coughed loudly. “I can’t believe he actually did that!”

“Fgyah…” Grim looked disoriented. And as much as Natsume wants to say that he was at fault, too, she still made her way to him with a shake of her head.

“C-Crap.” Deuce looked shocked to himself. “I didn’t think of what would happen after we caught him.”

“Are you,” Ace trailed, sucking a breath before bellowing, “an idiot?!!!”

Natsume grabbed Grim from the wreckage and held her hand to Ace. “We caught Grim, yes,” she snorted as Ace took her hand and she pulled him upright. “But if the headmaster found out we busted the chandelier, he will--”

“If I found...what?” A familiar voice echoed behind them, cold and crystalline as the first frost of winter. And the teens, plus Exceed and the monster, freeze in their places. 

“Ah...headmaster,” Ace gulped meekly, fear lacing his voice. “Y-You’re here,”

“Indeed, Mr. Trappola,” Crowley calmly said as he narrowed his eyes to them. “Now, answer me. What. In. The. World. Are you all doing?!” He shouted, voice full of rage.

If Natsume wasn’t accustomed with Master Makarov shouting at her and her guildmates when they accidentally wreck something during missions, she would be visibly shaken like Ace and Deuce. Although Crowley is no less than scary…

“Funaaa….why the room...is spinning…” Grim mumbled in her arms and she fought the urge to squeeze him hard.

“It seems damaging the statue was not enough, now you break the chandelier?!” Crowley’s shout echoed through the entire cafeteria as the teens looked away from him. “I can’t forgive this anymore! All of you are expelled!”

All of them shouted in despair. “Eeeeeeh!?”

“Headmaster, I…!” Natsume tried to reason out but Deuce cut her off.

“Headmaster, please! I can do anything but that! I have something I need to do at this school!” Deuce pleaded as the wheels on her head started to turn. 

If Crowley were going to expel her, she wasn’t sure if she’s going to find the way back to Earthland anymore, however, she can at least know how to fend off for herself and she’s confident in her surviving and adapting skills. But for Ace and Deuce...that was surely not the case.

“You can only blame yourself for your stupidity.” Crowley said strictly. He...He was as scary as Master Makarov and her mother combined when angry...

“I’ll pay for all the damages if I have to! But please, don’t expel me!” 

Somehow, she felt guilty for roping Deuce in this whole dilemma. He was supposed to be passing by and was kind enough to help her. And now...

“This is no ordinary chandelier!” Crowley crossed his arms, his eyes unmoved by their pleas. “The candles were enchanted to burn for eternity. It was created by a legendary craftsman of all magical tools. Considering it was entrusted in this school since its foundation and its very historical value, it would cost no less than a billion Madols! Could you pay for that?”

“A-A billion…!?” Deuce sputtered hopelessly.

“B-But, headmaster, could you just...you know, use magic to fix it…” Ace suggested sheepishly, a hand on his neck.

“Is that even possible?” Natsume asked Rui in a low voice but the Exceed just shrugged his shoulders.

Crowly huffed. “Magic doesn’t solve everything! In addition to that, the magical crystal has shattered. There’s no chance that this chandelier will glow ever again.”

“No way…” Ace looked defeated.

“Crap…” Deuce gritted his teeth. “What in the world am I doing…what should I tell Mom…”

Natsume decided she had seen enough. She raised her hand, and Rui looked at her in panic. “Uh, headmaster?”

“What are you doing?!” The Exceed whispered sharply but she ignored him.

“Yes, Natsume-kun.” Crowley faced her sternly.

She looked at him straight in the eyes before bowing to the waist. “Can you just make me accountable for all the things that happened today?” 

“Pipsqueak?!” Ace’s eyes widened in surprise. He can’t believe what he was hearing.

Yuu glanced at him with a ‘trust me’ look before straightening her posture. She had done this many times, and it's not as if it would make a difference if she stayed here anyway. There’s no guarantee when she’ll be able to get back home. In fact, it was better if she were to wander around to search for the person who brought her here.

“I failed to keep Grim in line, and I was the one who asked Deuce to help us. So, it's unfair for them to get expelled due to my incompetence. All the responsibility and damage that we caused this day...I will bear them all.” She said in a confident yet serious voice. “I can work my way until it was all paid, or get expelled, whatever it may be. All I asked you is to spare them at least.”

“Natsume, you aren’t…?” Deuce looked as shocked as Ace. "You didn't--!"

“I see,” Crowley said, blinking. “I do not know if you’re brave or foolish to defend your classmates. However, there might be a way...a way to fix the chandelier.”

Ace and Deuce let out a gasp. “Eh?!”

 _Is he not satisfied I’m taking all the blame already?_ Natsume deadpanned.

“The magic crystal that was in the chandelier was obtained in the Dwarfs' Mine.” Crowley explained, his tone flat. “If you find a stone with the same properties, it may be possible to fix the chandelier.”

“I’ll find the magic crystal right away!” Deuce said immediately. “Please, allow me to go!”

“However, I cannot guarantee that the mines still have magic crystals.” Crowley sighed, a hand on his chin. “It's been a while since the mine has come to a close, so it's possible that all the magic crystal has been mined."

“If it is to lift our expulsion, I'll do anything!” Deuce said confidently.

"I'll come with him!" Natsume seconded.

“Very well, then.” Crowley said. “I shall wait for only a night. I will lift your expulsions if you manage to give me the magic crystal by tomorrow morning."

“Yes, sir! Thank you so much!” Deuce exclaimed.

“Uah. I supposed we would all go.” Ace sighed heavily. “Let's go get the magic crystal and be done with it."

“You can use the Gate in the Mirror Chamber to go in the Dwarf's Mine." 

"Aye, sir!"

“Yes, sir!” The teens said simultaneously as they all ran out of the cafeteria towards the Mirror Chamber.

* * *

"Man, today is not really my day." Ace grumbled as they reached the place where the opening ceremony was held yesterday.

Holy Mavis. Was that just yesterday? It almost felt like a year since she arrived here.

"There is no time to complain! Let's go." Deuce scolded as he led the way towards the giant black mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Light our way to our destination. Take us to the Dwarf's Mine!"

The mirror lit up in a blinding and swirling light. For some reason, just looking at it makes her stomach twist in a different direction.

Her face turned blue. "A-Are we really...going to do that?"

"Natsume, get yourself together." Rui sighed in her shoulder. Rui felt that something bad will happen later. 

Somehow, he knew that the day won't end with just them getting the magic crystal so easily. He has a foreboding feeling they'll lose a limb or two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I manage to portray Malleus right >:( I don't really know how 'oldish' he talks in English, and my standard Japanese is a crap, too, lol. Even pre!overblot Riddle is kinda hard to write ngl. And yes, there will be more advance interactions here so hopefully, you guys stay tuned!
> 
> ~
> 
> Alright, if you read the first few chapters, it was said that Natsume's dragon is named as Celeste and it was refer to as a 'she/her'. But I decided to change the celestial dragon as Alistair, and I turned her into a male in this new version. I changed it because of the new reasons that will be revealed later ;P


	6. Prologue: The Value of Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume found herself torn between smacking the three of them...or smacking herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finished the game's prologue before the end of the year ends, I promised! So, in January, the Heartslabyul arc will finally starts! I have a lot of plans on this one...and more revelations and twists so I hope you guys will stick with me until the end!
> 
> And yes, from Deathbound, I changed the title to Unlike Your Ordinary Fairytale for a reason!
> 
> Now onto the story~

“What’s with you?” Ace asked in a surprised tone as he watched Natsume hunched over a random bush and began throwing up. He wrinkled his nose at the ungainly scent that drifted in the air before mocking, “Eww. What are you, five?"

"Eugh. A-All types of transportation is an enemy I have to destroy." Natsume wiped the corners of her mouth, her face pale as she glared at Ace. "And I never traveled through a mirror before so you can't blame me!"

"You never did? What kind of rock are you living under all this time?" Ace shook his head dramatically before smirking teasingly. "It's alright, pipsqueak. Here, I'm willing to lend you my shoulder if you need to cry."

Natsume's eyes twitched. "I'll rather puke on you, ginger nut." She was willing to butt heads with him but there's something more important to do right now. "There is no time for pointless fights! Where are we now?"

"The Silent Woods. I heard this place used to thrive with magic crystals and other precious metals alike. Especially in the Dwarf's Mine." Deuce replied, crossing his arms across his chest as he warily surveyed their surroundings. "They were really famous a while back, although that's not the case now…"

When the last black spot cleared from her vision, Natsume found themselves standing in the middle of a vast forest. There was a cute yet abandoned cottage full of cobwebs and moss ahead of them. The trees were all wilting and dead; the place reminds her so much of the ramshackle dorm it's almost funny.

Grim, who was now fully awake in her arms, whimpered. "Uwah. I felt like something would jump out on us…"

Natsume sniffed the air. "What should we do? Just waltz inside the mine?" She asked. "Man, it's so dark I can barely see anything. Should we hold hands so we won't get lost?"

Both Ace and Deuce gave her a disgusted stare, wondering if she's still sane and just playing around. But the nonchalant way she said it told them that it's not a sick joke.

"What kind of scandalous things are you saying?! As if I would hold hands with you two!" Ace exclaimed, clearly disturbed as he rubbed his arms.

"Who would want to hold hands with him?!" Deuce pointed rudely at Ace, who glared back at him.

"Huh? You never held hands with your friends before?" Natsume looked puzzled. "You guys are weird."

"You're the weird one here!"

"Anyway!" Rui cut through them before they started another fight. "We should go now. We can't afford to waste more time."

Grumbling under their breaths, the teens started to walk.

"Oh, look. There's a house over there. We should ask them about the mine first." Ace said, walking ahead of them before Natsume grabbed his arm to stop him. "What?"

"I can't hear anyone home. Even the scent was not apparent anymore. I'm hundred percent sure that we will just waste time if we go inside." She shrugged her shoulders. She'd rather break her neck in ramshackle instead of risking herself falling in a pit inside that cottage.

"How did you know that? Were still like...30 meters away." Ace asked suspiciously. "Are you secretly a therianthrope or something? Show us your tail and ears!"

She raised a brow and slapped his incoming hand away. "Hah? I'm not some beast, bastard!" She angrily exclaimed before huffing. "Anyhow, let's go check the mine now. Which way is it?"

**~**

**PROLOGUE: The Value of Teamwork**

**~**

The skies were completely devoid of any stars or clouds that could possibly light up their way as the small group of five made their way towards the mine. It took them a solid twenty minutes before they reached the entryway. Like the cottage, it looks completely abandoned and the rail leading inside was already old. 

“Oh, we're here.” Natsume blinked as she stared at the pitch black darkness that awaits them the moment they enter the mine.

“A-Are we really going in there?!” Grim squeaked as he cling on her leg, hiding his trembling body.

“Heh. Yer scared? Lame.” Ace snorted, taunting the raccoon.

“Ace, stop it.” Rui rolled his eyes in exasperation. Keeping Natsume in line is already tiring, now they added Grim on the team, his fur will soon shed for sure. Ace teasing him will multiply his headache.

Grim didn’t take his teasing lightly though. “W-Who’s scared?!” He let go of Natsume’s leg and stood in front of the dark entryway. “I’ll be taking the lead! All of you, follow me!” He began to run inside, brushing the three teens aside.

“That little…” Natsume sighed before reaching out to grab Ace’s and Deuce’s hands and tugged them both inside, following Grim. “Don’t let go of my hand, ‘ya hear me? I don’t want you guys getting lost on me.”

Ace almost tripped on his own feet. “Disgusting! I told you--”

She gave him a glare, the one she always uses when disciplining her chaotic little siblings. “Enough complaints! Why are you so against holding hands anyway? I washed mine for all you know.” She tightened her hold on them, noticing how unfairly big theirs was compared to hers. 

“...You sound like an onee-san.” Deuce groaned awkwardly but didn’t pull his hand away.

“Ugh. Whatever,” Ace grumbled under his breath as they entered the dark mine. 

They could see Grim ahead of them, the blue fire on his ears somehow lighting their way. Although it's surely not enough. If it wasn’t for her holding their hands, all three of them would be tripping down now. At least this way, they would know which way to safely step on.

“No choice,” Natsume sighed and flicked her finger forward, and a burst of light shaped like a star appeared above their heads, brightly illuminating their way.

“ _Funaa_. Why didn’t you do that earlier?” Grim ungainly complained.

“Be thankful I even remember I can do that.” Natsume rolled her eyes, letting their hands go. Just then, she felt a familiar cold sensation in her skin. There wasn’t any trace of a human scent on this place aside from theirs, and this feeling was the same when she first entered ramshackle. “Hmm. Guys, I think...someone’s here with us.”

“What?” Ace looked confused for a moment and Rui, understanding what it was, stood cautiously on her side. Grim also ran towards them and clung unto her again.

“...Over there!” Deuce exclaimed as he pointed at the darkness ahead--just in time for two ghostly beings materialized and floated towards them.

“ _Hihihi~ its been ten years since we have visitors~_ ”

 _“You can make yourselves at home~_ ” the little one cackled creepily. “ _For eternity that is!_ ”

“Eek! G-Ghost again?!” Grim shrieked, panicked. “Why everywhere we go, it's always haunted?!”

Ace quickly unhooked his magical pen and pointed it at the incoming ghosts. “Idiot, calm down!”

Deuce positioned himself to fight as well. “Damn it. We don’t have enough time to fight them.” He gritted his teeth. “Let’s go! We should run and scatter them!”

They didn’t waste any more time and the teens, plus Exceed and Grim, bolted away from them, the two throwing magic spells here and there. Natsume was tempted to blast them all with her roar but she remembered Rui and Virgo’s warning of not willy-nilly using her magic unless it was really necessary. This world is pissing her off.

“H-Hah. D-Did we lose them?” Grim said, panting as he leaned to Deuce’s leg for support.

They heard the sounds of the ghosts again.

“Holy Mavis. They’re still chasing us alright.” Natsume furrowed her brows, ticked off.

“ _W-We...Were coming_ …” One of the ghosts wheezed. 

“What the--?! Aren’t they ghosts?! Why are they out of breath?” Rui asked incredulously.

Deuce looks taken aback. “Eh?! Do ghosts have lungs, too?!”

She couldn’t help but to snort. “I was about to ask that.”

Ace looked at them, exasperated. “Chat later, we have to deal with them first!”

Natsume bit her lip before fishing out a certain key from her belt. “I should’ve done this earlier, I know, but I have my own hesitations too.” She muttered before swiping the key before her. “Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke!”

With a flash of a golden light, a tall man stood in front of them. His hair was spiking in different directions that mirror a lion’s mane. He was wearing a suit...and a pair of azure-tinted glasses. “My, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

“W-Who is this man?!” Deuce almost fell in shock.

“H-He appeared out of thin air…” Ace stuttered as he stared at him in surprise.

“Fgyah! Another one of those weird spirits of yours!” Grim shrieked as he held Ace’s leg tighter, almost clawing the orange-head’s pants. He had only seen two of them so far; one in which had planted his face first on the ground during the entrance ceremony and the other was a weird maid who kept asking for punishment in their dormitory.

“Don’t call them weird,” Natsume clicked her tongue before turning to Loke. “I’ll explain everything later. But first, can you help us defeat those ghosts? They’re not...exactly like the one back home so I assume your magic can greatly help us.”

Loke looked at her grimly before letting out a sigh. “I don’t understand what’s happening at all, but as always, I shall do my best to serve you well, Natsume-sama.” He winked at her as he gathered his magic on his palm, promptly closing it into a fist.

"Don't call me that. Geez. And be careful." She then grabbed her companions arms and tugged them away. "Let's go. Loke can hold them off for us."

Loke waved a hand lazily with a confident smirk as they ran towards the heart of the mine. A few seconds later, they could already hear the shout of 'Regulus Impact!' followed by a huge explosion and the terrified screams of the ghosts.

"Man, you didn't say you have some trump cards in your sleeves." Ace complained, stopping for a moment to catch his breath. "You could've done that earlier."

"Shut it. It's not like I can just summon them all I want, you know." Natsume replied, rolling her eyes. She wants to size up the situation first before she calls for help. It wouldn't be wise to waste her hard-earn magic after all. Besides, she thought Ace, Deuce and Grim combined would be enough to drive the ghosts away; like what they did yesterday. However, she didn't expect these three to have the most pathetic teamwork she ever seen in her entire life.

"The tremor stopped." Rui noted and Natsume glanced at the key ring on her belt, nodding in satisfaction.

" _Funaa._ That was fast!" Grim exclaimed.

"Loke finished fighting the ghosts and--" she halted speaking mid-sentence when she heard thundering footsteps nearing them. "Holy Mavis...something's coming again!" She hissed.

Ace facepalmed in frustration. "What is it this time?!" 

Natsume strained her ears carefully, her brows furrowed. "Something big...and I could smell some ink dripping, too. Drat. Let's hide!"

Natsume cut off her source of light as they flattened themselves on the stone wall, trying not to move and breath while waiting for the 'something big and inky' passed. 

"But we don't have enough time!" Deuce hissed. "We should just sneak or something."

Ace shot him an aggravated look. "Don't even think you could just go and order me around!" He snapped. "In the first place, this would've happen if you didn't do something idiotic."

This seems to anger Deuce as well. "You're blaming me now? Look, I wonder who's trying to skip out detention?" He shot back. "And who the heck climbed up in the chandelier?!"

" _Fgyah_! It's not my fault why the headmaster was angry anyway! Why would I clean?" Grim reasoned childishly.

"Mavis, shut the hell up, everyone!" Natsume hissed. "We were trying to hide here!"

"You shut up, shorty!" Ace glared at her. "It's your fault for beheading the statue of the Queen of Hearts!"

“You’re blaming me now, huh?” Rui feared that Natsume would lash out again but to his relief, the strawberry-blonde just sighed in resignation and raised her hands. "Alright, this is all my fault. I already told the headmaster earlier that I'll be taking all the responsibility that we caused today so just...shut up if you guys don't want to get expelled." She rolled her eyes, watching as their angry expression turned conflicted. "It's so tiring to be fighting for the same reason all over again. Blame me later--or maybe the one who knocked me here from a different world."

Deuce's jaw dropped. "...Different world?!"

"You got knocked from where?!" Ace exclaimed in surprise.

"Geez. I tell you later." She heaved a deep breath as her ears caught the sound of the...thing she heard earlier. "Guys, it's here…"

She heard the loud sploshing of liquid from a container and that nasty scent of ink wafted her nose again. She couldn't understand what it was saying, aside from the inhumane rumbling from its throat. Was it saying something from a language of this world? 

"I...I can hear it now." Ace's face paled, pressing himself further on the stone wall. "W-What's it saying?"

Natsume shrugged nervously. She could feel a chill run down her spine as the distorted voice of the creature neared them. Should she just downright punch it in the face?

" _Sto...stoooones….m...mine…MINE_!" Everything shook that nearly made them tumble off of their feet. The mine seems to be on the verge of collapsing and then…

...it appeared.

"Holy-!"

"I-Its here!!"

"Monster!"

Natsume didn't know who shouted what or what happened after that. The next thing she knew, the two were dragging her away from the monster. Grim was clinging to her shirt while Rui was trying to keep up with them. Why won't he use his wings and fly?!

The monster is terrifying alright. She had never seen anything like that before, let alone deal with some kind of creature with a glass orb for a head--no eyes nor face. It was wearing a red, rugged robe and in its hands were a huge pick axe. The glass orb has a huge crack, and that was the cause of the dripping black liquid she heard earlier.

" _The sssstonnnesss...are...MINE_!" It let out an ear splitting roar that sent them flying down the rotten trail.

“Ouch!”

“The hell?!”

“ _Fgyaah_!”

“Hurry! Let’s get out of here!” Deuce panicked and quickly got up to his feet and grabbed her and Ace at the back of their collar before dragging them away. She managed to hold Grim and Rui’s tail before they got flattened by the huge pick axe the monster held.

Still, she didn’t know Deuce was strong enough to carry two teenagers, even though he’s dragging them due to adrenaline. He looks lean after all…

“Crowley didn’t tell us anything about that monster!” Grim sobbed, burying his face on her chest. 

“Shit! Its so nasty!” Ace shivered, finally gaining his balance. "Wait. Didn't it say something about the 'stones'?"

Natsume frowned, nodding. "Which means its probably guarding it or something."

"...and there are still some left overs!" Deuce exclaimed with a wide grin.

" _Sto….stoooness….won't giveeee_ …" The monster roared and waved its axe forward, striking the side of the mine ruthlessly. The teens ducked as the debris started to fall over their heads. 

"N-N-N-No!" Grim shook his head furiously seeing Deuce's determined expression. "A-Absolutely not! I may be a genius but I can't handle that thing!"

Deuce gritted his teeth, but it seems like his resolve is already firm. "We'll get expelled if we can't bring a magic crystal with us...I'm going!"

"You've gotta be joking!" Ace spluttered in surprise, waving his hand incredulously.

"Hold yer horses, Deuce! It's too dangerous!" Natsume grabbed his arm in panic, but he shook her off. She knew very well that their chance of surviving if they face off that thing in magical combat is low. If only...if only she could use her magic freely… "Holy Mavis! Deuce, in front of you!"

The monster swung its pick axe.

"I, under no circumstances, cannot be expelled!" Deuce exclaimed.

"Deuce!" Natsume leaped to her feet, and tackled Deuce to the ground before swiping two keys in front of her. "Open, Gates of the Golden Bull and Heavenly Scales! Taurus, Libra!"

Natsume felt her stomach drop, her remaining magic evaporating as the two spirits appeared in a flash of light. She shut her eyes tightly as Taurus manages to fend off the incoming axe with his own before it hits them while Libra negates the massive force of Taurus's attack by changing the gravity upwards to not hit them too.

" _Leaaave….leave….LEAVE!!_ " The monster roared but Taurus is much stronger in terms of brute strength. 

"For even trying to harm Natsume-san's lovely body, I'll punish you!" Taurus jumped and swung his axe downward. His attack generates a huge earthquake moving towards the monster, blasting the grounds and sending rocks and debris flying around. Libra keeps the gravity down on the monster so it won't have a chance to move until Taurus's attack hits it, sending it flying away.

"Oi!" Ace exclaimed.

"Natsume!" Rui and Grim shouted, running towards them. "I told you not to use magic! You already summoned spirits three times! Look what happened!"

"I...I'm fine, geez…" She panted heavily, sweat started to trail her forehead. She tried to stand up but collapsed back at Deuce right away. "Holy--"

"...Natsume!" Deuce, who finally snapped out, clutched her shoulders. "Why did you...are you alright?!"

She knew the dangers of summoning two spirits at the same time. Her mother had warned her that it would quickly drain her reserved magic if she used it, but she had no choice. Taurus may be able to stop the monster by himself, yes, but she needed Libra so the force of his attack won't reach them. 

However, it looks like she overestimated her abilities. She can't even move a finger now. 

"I...I can't keep both of them here any longer." She gasped before a sparkle of light caught her attention. "L-Look! Behind it!"

"Wha?!" Ace swung her arms around his shoulders to keep her upright. "There's really something behind it!"

"Could it be…" Deuce trailed, taking a step back as the two spirits continued to face off the monster. "...is it the magic crystal!?"

The monster gave an ear splitting roar. " _Nooooo!!! Won't….giveeeee_!"

"Oi, can you run?" Ace asked.

"In all honesty, no." She grimaced before grabbing the trembling Grim and Rui to her arm. "We need to get out of here and deal with that thing later! Let's go!"

"Retreat!" 

The four of them stumbled out of the mines, with Ace half-dragging her with him. Taurus and Libra went back to the celestial spirit world just in time for them to escape. Natsume felt nothing but frustration. She could do better than this! As much as she didn't want to run away from the monster, she had no magic to defend them in case the worst came. Not to mention that both Ace and Deuce looked inexperienced in fighting.

Once they got out of the mines, Natsume fell on her knees, panting and sweating. Ace was leaning on a tree for support while Grim and Rui fell flat on their back. Deuce looks alright in the very least.

"Natsume!" Rui forced himself to stand next to her, worried as he inspected any trace of wound. 

"Hey!" Ace crouched down next to her. "Are you sure you're alright? You keep summoning those weirdos after all."

"It's because you protected me," Deuce sighed gravely before offering his back to her. "Come on. I'll carry you."

She argued instantly. "Hah? Don't treat me like I'm limp! I'm alright--hey!"

"No, he's right." Ace hoisted her by the arm before dropping her carefully on Deuce's back. "Get on. You can't even stand on your own."

"Hmpf." she pouted, letting her guard down in exhaustion. "Thanks, you two."

"But, holy shit," Ace grunted. "What the hell is that monster? The headmaster never told us about that!"

"It doesn't seem like a ghost though." Deuce stood up, with her on his back, and he immediately added, "you're too light! Are you sure you're eating properly?"

Rui huffed. "Don't let the weight deceive you. That child can eat the meals of at least ten men in one sitting."

"But he's too tiny!" Deuce sounds doubtful. "Anyway, what should we do now?"

"Let's just give up and leave." Ace told him, sighing. "I'd rather get expelled than to fight off that thing."

"Wha?!" Deuce's shoulders twitched. "Don't screw with me! There's a magic crystal there and you want to give up?! I will rather die fighting than to be expelled!

"Ugh. Don't talk about dying or anything." Natsume muttered in exhaustion, fighting the urge to sleep right there and then. 

The two ignored her. 

"Hah! You sure talk big for someone who had worse control in magic than me." Ace sneered coldly. "Go off alone if you want. I'm so done."

"Ooh?" Deuce almost dropped her to the ground as his attitude and voice began to raise in a few octaves. "Yes! Spineless coward like you better stay in the corner and cry!"

Natsume blinked at the sudden change of attitude.

"Huh?" Ace gave a mocking, pissed off smile. "Who are you callin' a coward?" 

"Uh, Deuce…" Rui stammered as Grim stood far away from the teen. "Did you just character switch or something?"

This seemed to snap him out. He took a step backward in surprise and adjusted her on his back. "Ah--ehem! Pardon me. I lost my composure for a bit."

"Okay," Natsume muttered, unconvinced, and relaxing in his back comfortably. "What do we do now? If we plan to beat that thing, we should plan thoroughly."

"I...I can't believe Natsume just said that." Rui's jaw dropped while the said girl rolled her eyes. Natsume doesn't like planning and being strategic like Lucy does. All she does during missions is to go around punching and destroying everything and then talk later. But once she got serious about something, when she found that being reckless could turn out the worst especially if the other people's lives are at stake, all her strategies are flawless and effective.

"Like the headmaster said, magic cannot solve everything." Deuce shook his head. "Especially with complex spells, it requires rigorous training in order to materialize efficiently and properly."

"And that's where magic schools step in." Ace's grin became a little more genuine. "You have to practice a lot in order to use more complicated spells. To put it simply," he sighed, waving a hand. "You'll screw up if you lose it."

"Oh, that sounds tough." She cringed, wrinkling her nose. Somehow, their magic needs more imagination than theirs. And it seems that it's the primary core of their power. Although Earthland’s magic needs mental stability as well, their core is more on the vessels in their bodies and their spiritual and emotional control.

As much as she can see so far, the people of this world, if classified in Earthland standard, are holder types since they need to use their magical pen to channel their spells. 

On the other hand, unlike holder types, she never heard them chanted their spells or anything. So, people of Twisted Wonderland are like Earthland’s holder types but nothing like them…

_Interesting..._

“Anyhow,” Deuce said firmly, changing the subject. “I’m going back inside and figuring out how to defeat that thing and come back with the magic crystal. Somehow.”

“Hold up, Deuce!” Natsume held his shoulders firmly. “You can’t go there alone! It's impossible!”

“For the first time, I agree with the pipsqueak.” Ace rolled his eyes. “I kinda figure it out judging by the chandelier incident earlier, but you’re really an idiot, aren’t you?” He mocked, clearly provoking Deuce. “You couldn’t even land a hit earlier, and you’ll ‘figure it out’ now? It’ll end the same, believe me.”

“Say that again, you bastard!” Deuce cracked his knuckles angrily, ready to pounce yet again. Man, he shares a similar trait with Natsume; he could get provoked easily. And here she thought that Deuce was a lot more calmer…

Grim’s flaming ears flattened on his head as he crossed his arms. “ _Funaaa_. Here they go again.”

“Now you feel my feelings when you and Natsume fight.” Rui sighed.

Natsume jumped off of Deuce’s shoulders. The teen didn’t seem to notice it, he was still busy trading insults with Ace and it's a matter of time before they start punching each other--which is something they don’t need now.

Natsume sighed in exhaustion before reaching out to pinch their cheeks. “Knock it off, you guys!” She pulled them down since they’re both taller than her.

She understood the thrill of fighting, but that’s something they could do later. 

“Ow, ow, ow!” Deuce held his cheek with a trembling hand, too hurt to protest to her.

“W-What the hell was that for?! It hurts!” Ace complained, glaring at her but he quickly looked away when he noticed her seriously grave stare.

“What are you two, five years old?!” She scoffed, crossing her arms sternly. “This is no time to fight with each other! All of us can't do anything back then.” It was frustrating, yes, but all of them cannot defeat that monster back then. Natsume has experienced many jobs that involve teamwork. She had to think fast so that her teammates won’t get killed if the inevitable happens. 

...yet these two clearly don’t know what teamwork is.

She’ll gladly drill it in their heads, then.

“Ah…” Deuce shrugged his shoulders weakly. “B-But whatever should we do?”

“The easiest thing to do right now,” she grinned toothily at them, showing off her canines as she held her fist in front of her. “We have to do a strategic meeting. Together.”

Ace gave her a disgusted stare, almost as if he wanted to vomit. “In other words, we work together? Hah! I can’t believe you would suggest something so lame!”

Deuce looked equally disgusted. “I have to agree with him this time. There’s no way I would work together with him.”

Rui wordlessly bumped his paw on hers. Once Natsume does this, he’s pretty sure she had some strategy to get them out of here safely and successfully.

“This is cheesy but…” Grim seconded. “It feels way lamer to get expelled on the first day, you know.”

“Pfft. Nice, tom cat.” Rui snickered as the two teens wore matching conflicting expressions.

“Well…?” She raised her brow at them in amusement. “I have a plan. So, gonna be with me?”

“...Haah, fine!” Ace reluctantly bumped her fist with his in defeat. He quickly pulled away. Deuce wordlessly followed suit. “So, what’s the plan, shorty? We better get this done with now!”

Natsume grinned before pumping her fist in the air energetically. “We will do this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't manage to update this last Thursday because I was busy finishing our Twst roleplay server. Although its still small and a little private, you guys can join in on us if you want to! My discord ID is skyleen 「 ソラちゃん 」#3521 if you want the invite code or just add me as friend! You can also reached me in my Tumblr: https://twstdaydreamer.tumblr.com/


	7. Prologue: Headmaster's Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume found herself with a new, interesting job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not late with at least a few minutes. Hahahaha! HAPPIEST NEW YEAR EVERYONE!🎉🎉🎉

After discussing her plan to them, Natsume instantly fell unconscious due to exhaustion. Although the continuous bouncing of her body made her stirred awake.

"W-What happened?!" Natsume asked worriedly, rubbing her eyes to shake off the remaining trace of sleep. "Are you guys alright?!"

"Fine! And we got the rock!" Ace's voice rang near her head. She then realized that it was Ace who was now carrying her on his back as he ran. "And worry about yourself first, idiot!"

She smacked him lightly in the head. “I’m not an idiot!” 

"Natsume's awake now?" Rui said, hanging on to Deuce's right shoulder with Grim on the left. "Thank God!"

“You better not die on us, henchman!” Grim seconded, almost teary eyed. “We thought you’re already done for!”

“What? I just fell asleep!”

“You’re not breathing when you sleep?! Definitely not normal!” She heard Deuce scoffed as he ran ahead of them. “Pass him to me, Ace. I’ll carry him.”

“No need. The pipsqueak’s the lightest thing I ever carry in my whole life.” Ace said, followed by a series of complaints. “Why the heck do you weigh like a stick, man?”

“Oh, shut up.” She snapped irritatedly before grinning widely when she saw the shining rock Deuce was holding. “Hey! You guys did it! Good job, good job!”

“ _Fgyah_. How come his moods change so easily like you’re just switching on the lights?” Grim muttered to Rui who shook his head, sighing.

“ _That...issss….MINEEEEE!!_ ” The distorted, animalistic roar resounds behind them as the monster swung its pickaxe at them. It shook the ground that nearly sent them flying through the air. “ _GIVEEE BAAAACK!!!_ ”

“Wha?” Ace regained his balance, although panicking. “You gotta be kidding me! It's still chasing us after all we’ve thrown!”

“Oh, shoot!” Deuce exclaimed. “At this rate, it'll catch up to us soon! Natsume, what should we do next?!”

“We have no time left. We can’t let it pass through the mirror with us so we have to end this right here and right now.” Natsume replied with a serious expression. “Since Ace is skilled with wind magic, you can use that to trap the monster inside. Grim will fanned out the wind with his fire to make it stronger and Deuce will summon his cauldrons to immobilize it.”

The group finally reached outside the mine and back to the forest where they could see the abandoned cottage once again. Natsume jumped off of Ace’s back swiftly as the said teen voiced out his complaints again.

He grunted. “Why do I have to work with these punks again?”

“Like hell I want to work with you either!” Deuce blurted out.

“You did it once, you can do it again!” Natsume grinned toothily at them before pointing out the approaching monster. “If things would go worse, I can summon Virgo as assurance, don’t worry.”

“No, you won’t.” Rui interjected, crossing his arms sternly. “You summoned spirits three times already! You can barely stay conscious so leave this to them!”

“That’s right. We’ll finish this now so just stay your ass there and leave everything to us, pipsqueak.” Ace smirked arrogantly, taking out his magical pen as Natsume gave him a defeated sigh. “Oy, Juice, you better not hold me down!”

“You, too! I’ll only do this because I trust Natsume’s plan, bastard!” Deuce shot back as he followed Ace out of their hiding place, Grim in tow. “And I told you many times, it's Deuce! Not Juice!”

“I’ll show off the Great Grim’s true power!”

The strawberry-blonde stared at them, startled. A warm and familiar feeling twisting in her gut and she couldn’t help but to smile. He trusted her? 

Somehow, that assured her…

She knew everything would be alright.

**~**

**PROLOGUE: Headmaster’s Proposal**

**~**

“We...defeat it?” Ace pant, his pen half raised in the air. The teens watched in anticipation as a deafening screech of the ink monster faded into the distance, falling down on the ground with a loud thud before it melted into a puddle of black ink. “We did it!”

“We....We actually won!” Grim raised his paws happily in the air as he cheered.

Deuce pumped his fist in the air. “Alright! We won!”

Natsume ran up to them, Rui on her shoulder as she threw her arms around them excitedly. “You guys looked so cool! It went according to plan! I knew you could do it! You’re the best!”

“H-Hey!” They all looked so flustered, taking a step back from her. “I-It's not like I get along with these people or anything!”

“T-That’s right! How could you say such lame things with that stupid expression?” Ace scoffed, looking away and crossing his arms.

“W-We only won because I'm a genius!” Grim roughly defends himself. “I’m not getting along with these two!”

Natsume rolled her eyes and threw her arms on their shoulders again, she had to stand on top of her toes to reach them. “Eh?! Could you people stop denying your feelings?” She laughed whole-heartedly. “I could tell that this is the start of a beautiful, tear-filled camaraderie and everlasting friendship!”

Ace was about to relent, but stopped himself with a defeated sigh. He rested a hand on his neck, but didn’t move to shake her off. “Oh, well. It's even lamer if we deny it. But your plan works better than I expected. I honestly thought we were done for!”

Deuce reluctantly lowered himself to her height, a hand on his chin. “Agreed. It's all thanks to your strategies that we won. It's really impressive that you sound like a pro while instructing us!” He coughed a small, relieved smile. “We can finally prevent our expulsion with this.”

“Everyone’s safety should always be our priority.” Natsume grinned her signature grin, the ones showing off her canines. She bumped Grim’s nose with her finger. “I’m glad you guys are safe.”

“If they don’t, I know what you’re planning to do.” Rui deadpanned, but he can’t hide that smile from curling on his face.

“Ugh. Seriously, your cheesy lines make me uncomfortable, shorty!” Ace grunted, ruffling her hair in frustration. “Man, I’m beat and exhausted. Let’s go back.”

“I want to eat!” Natsume pouted.

Grim’s stomach growled loudly after she said that. “Funaaa. I’m starving from using all that magic, too.” He complained. “Hmm? I smell something nice.” He picked up something from the ground and held it up to them.

Natsume sniffed it. “Oh. You’re right! It does have a nice scent. Kinda sweet.”

“You can even tell that?” Ace looked at her incredulously and she shrugged, chuckling.

“Is it from the monster?” Deuce looked at it curiously. “ I’ve never seen a black magical crystal before though.”

“Ah. It smells so good…” Grim stared at the crystal intently. 

“--Oi!” Ace interjected but Grim ignored him.

“It has to be candy that that monster hides!” Grim said, shoving the entire thing to his mouth. “Thanks for the food!”

“Stupid!” Rui exclaimed as Natsume ran and shook him urgently. “Ugh. How can he do something so gross?”

Nasume scolded him. “You shouldn’t eat something that fell on the ground! Not to mention suspicious candies! Spit it out! Now!” Grim froze, even if Natsume was forcing her way to open his mouth.

“Oi, is he alright?!” Deuce spluttered.

“Unbelievable!” Ace gagged. “He actually ate it!”

“It’s…” Grim managed to swallow the whole stone, and after a while, he looked up at them with a satisfied grin. “...It's delicious!”

“What?!” The four shouted in surprise.

“...It tastes mellow, but the rich sweetness is blooming inside my mouth!” He described dreamily. “Its like having a field of flowers in my tongue!”

“Blegh! No wonder monsters have different tastes than us.” Ace made a gagging noises at the back of his throat again. “Don’t come crawling at us when you get sick from that later. Geez.”

“Most likely,” Deuce sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “People in their right minds wouldn’t put mysterious objects in their mouths.”

“Delicious!” Grim licked his paws. “And my stomach isn’t weak like human’s!”

“Pfft. Monsters in this world are weird.” Natsume snickered. “Even wild creatures in Earthland ain’t that recklessly disgusting.”

“True,” Rui agreed, wrinkling his nose at Grim.

“Earthland?” Ace repeated as they started to walk back to where they come from earlier. “I was about to ask that, pipsqueak. What do you mean by what you said earlier?”

Deuce nodded thoughtfully. “You said you got knocked down from a different world?”

“Well, you see…” Natsume scratched her head as she began to lazily explain the events that led her to this place they call Twisted Wonderland. How she was just taking a regular job to earn her monthly income, falling down a gaping hole then waking up inside the coffin. Rui didn’t stop her anyway, so she guessed that she could trust these two with her not-so hidden secrets.

“Now that you mentioned it…” Deuce started. “You were wearing weird clothes during the entrance ceremony instead of the ceremonial robes.”

“And she got different magic with her, too.” Ace snickered, teasing her as he glanced at her belt. “Those spirits of yours were hecking weird.”

“Quit calling them weird, I say!” Natsume slapped his back roughly. Ace coughed and almost tripped forward. “And my magic’s not weird where I come from. I could even say that it's common.”

“Is it common in your world to summon people from different dimensions?” Deuce asked incredulously, not believing her. “But you’ve been through a lot! If you need anything, just tell me!”

“I’ll hold onto that, then!” Natsume grinned at him.

“You’re a tough one,” Ace shook his head. “If I were in your shoes, getting thrown in another world randomly, I would’ve already lost my mind.”

“Natsume’s not the type to worry about things too much.” Rui sighed, his tail swishing impatiently. “This child would rather spend the time running around and pranking people than to sulk from dilemmas.”

“Figures,” the three chorused.

The group had to push Natsume inside the mirror so they could go home. She refused vehemently to travel inside, claiming that maybe there’s another way to go back to the school.

There’s none, so the moment they stepped inside the Mirror Chamber, she came hurling in the nearest corner, gagging and cursing every being in this universe. The two boys, who were finally quite used to seeing her this way, patted her back awkwardly.

“Gee. You’re really pathetic at this,” Ace rolled his eyes, smirking.

“S-Shuddap,” Natsume took a deep breath. “Huwaah! Mirror travel is the second in my hate list after trains. Ngl.”

“Scaredy-cat!” Grim chortled and she flicked his forehead. “Fgyah!”

“Were gone for almost six hours,” Deuce glanced at the ticking clock at the distance as they walked out of the Mirror Chamber. It's almost seven in the evening, although unlike the day she arrived here, the skies were starless, to her disappointment. “The headmaster should be in his office, right?”

* * *

“Headmaster! Headmaster Crowley!” Natsume banged her fist on the door excitedly in repeated sequence. “Knock knock! Hellooo!”

“Natsume, calm down! You might break the door this time!” Rui scolded her.

“Pipsqueak really got something in destroying things.” Ace snorted.

“I don’t wanna hear that from you,” she muttered, lowering her fist as the headmaster’s voice echoed from inside, telling them to come in.

“Ah, it's the troublemakers…” Crowley addressed them the moment they stepped inside his office. He was with another man, talking about something. Natsume recognized him as their alchemy and homeroom teacher, Divus Crewel. “Oh my! What happened to you all?! You looked so filthy!” Their eyes widened as they looked at the teens carefully.

Natsume motioned the magic crystal in Deuce’s hand. “Look! We got the rock that you asked us.” She grinned toothily. “You can fix the chandelier now and reconsider our expulsion!”

“Eh?” Crowley sputtered, genuinely taken aback. “Don’t tell me...you really went to the Dwarf’s Mine to retrieve the magic crystal?”

“...Huh?” This time, it's their turn to look at him in surprise. Didn’t he tell them himself to go there and bring back a magic crystal?

“I honestly don’t think they will go there…” He cupped his clawed-hand to his chin dramatically, glancing at them. “...And to come back successfully, in fact.”

Natsume crossed her arms in irritation. 

“I can’t believe this…” Crowley continued his theatrics. “To think I already completed the paperwork for your expulsion, too.”

“He actually had the audacity to tell us that directly to our faces,” she gritted her teeth. “Man, my fists were aching. I wanna beat up some black bird.”

“Behave,” Rui scoffed, even though he felt irritated as well.

“The nerve of this guy!” Grim exclaimed angrily. “He did that while we were fighting our butts off dealing with some insane beast!”

“Beast?” Professor Crewel echoed, his perfect brows furrowing at them in confusion. “Explain yourselves, puppies.”

“You didn’t tell us there was a beast there!” Ace scoffed. “It was nasty, huge and crazily strong that nearly finished us off!”

Natsume nodded vigorously. “That’s right! It was faceless, and its head was a jar of black ink. It's also wielding a pickaxe.”

“We manage to beat it and get the rock!” Grim puffed his chest proudly, sharing a high five with Natsume.

She was actually a lot more exhausted than what she's showing them. Although she doesn’t have that many physical wounds, she was magically drained. And that affects her mentally and physically. It was even a great wonder how she managed to focus and successfully direct them to execute her plans. 

Perhaps it was due to adrenaline? However, she could already feel the effects of her rash actions from earlier. Her eyelids were begging her to rest.

“...I see,” Crowley’s voice snapped her out of her reverie. She didn’t even realize her companions finished explaining whatever happened back then. “There was a mysterious monster living in the Dwarf’s mine.” He glanced at the magic crystal at his desk. “But the five of you worked together to defeat it and retrieve the crystal?”

Ace ruffled his hair awkwardly and grumbled. “N-Nah. It wasn't like we worked together or anything. It's just...erm…”

Deuce crossed his arms. “It's just because our goals aligned.”

“But we really do work together!” Natsume, although tired, decided it's time to tease them. “You should’ve seen us earlier, headmaster. It was like a start of our everlasting friendship and tight bonds!”

Ace looked at her in disgust, shivering. “Quit saying lame things already!” Since they were just standing next to each other, he held her by the neck in a chokehold and ruffled her hair aggressively, obviously flustered. 

“Hey! Not my hair!” She slapped his hand away playfully, but he won’t budge. 

“Natsume has no shame saying those cheesy things,” Grim deadpanned, curling his body to her neck comfortably. Her grin widened when she realized this was the first time Grim called her name.

“You bet,” Deuce shook his head, also flustered but didn’t comment any further. He has the feeling that whatever he’ll say, she’s just going to find a way to tease him back.

“--Ohhh,” the teens snapped out of their playful fights when they heard Crowley started to wail loudly. He brought his gloved hand to his face as choked up sobs after sobs. Their jaws dropped, speechless at the crying adult in front of them.

Professor Crewel rolled his eyes, tapping his crop on his palm. “Refrain from getting your snot to the important papers, Dire.”

“But, Divus!” Crowley wailed even more loudly. “Didn’t you just hear what they said?! Ahh, to think this day would ever happen that my precious students were going to...ooohhh!”

Crewel handed him a tissue that he fished out of nowhere. “Goodness. Compose yourself first.”

“What with this guy?” Grim was the first to say it. “Isn’t he an adult? Why is he crying like a baby?”

“Who knows?” Natsume frowned.

“All these years that I’ve been the headmaster,” Crowley sobbed, dabbing his eyes with the tissue melodramatically. “To think that the day the students of Night Raven College will work together hand in hand to defeat their enemy!”

“How old is he anyway?” Rui muttered silently.

Deuce took a step back, pointing at Ace and Natsume rather rudely. “Wha? I didn’t hold hands with them!”

“Gross!” Ace jumped away as well. “I would never do that either!”

Natsume held back her laughter. Did they forget that she held their hands earlier? They even fist bump, too. Although she decided to keep the comment to herself. She’ll just use it later...for experimenting purposes.

“Hearing that had me impressed rather overwhelmingly!” Crowley lifted his face, his tears magically gone. “This is the proof I need. Natsume-kun, without a doubt, you are blessed with the talent to tame the beasts!”

"...Huh?" She gaped at him. He said that to her last night as well. She so wanted to tell him she _is_ a dragon slayer, not a beast tamer. Although she never slayed one before, and never will she ever.

Crewel sighed, a hand on his waist as he looked at them with a sharp eye. "The Mirror of Darkness called forth young budding puppies here in Night Raven College. However, most of them are from that of a superior class that made them egotistical and troublesome little pups." He paused. "That's why they were all selfish and prideful brats that have no desire to work with others."

"Pfft," Natsume snickered, glancing at the two people beside her. "He insulted you guys."

But, woah! Professor Crewel sure is straightforward and honest! To slap those words to those very students is so amusing.

Although being prideful and egotistical won't do any good. Fairy Tail taught her the value of teamwork and camaraderie the moment she could be able to walk and defend herself. And she knew, no matter how powerful one self is, they needed someone to lean on. That one can't survive on their own. And fight on their own.

Hearing her teacher's explanation about the students of this school, Natsume understood why Ace and Deuce, even Grim, refused to work together earlier. 

"You both aren't saying anything good." Grim's ears flattened on his head as he sighed.

"Did he even realize he's a student, too?" Deuce muttered under his breath. Natsume ignored him for his own good.

"This is so wonderful!" Crowley clapped his hands enthusiastically. "No doubt that this is the reason why the Mirror of Darkness cannot place you in any dorm. Aside from your otherworldly origins, you manage to tame a monster and get these self-centered students to cooperate together!"

"I don't like anything he's saying." Ace huffed.

"Truly, my teacher senses was telling me that your existence will become a great asset in the future of this school!" Crowley's smile widened.

"How come though?" Natsume's brows furrowed. "I mean, I'm literally an alien in this world.”

"Which is why--Trappola-kun, Spade-kun and Natsume-kun," Crowley ignored her and Crewel's warning stare. The two teens beside her tense as they heard their names. “Along with rescinding your expulsion, I shall give Grim-kun the chance to attend Night Raven College.”

“Eh?!” Everyone was shocked indeed.

“Even though he’s a monster?” Rui asked, blinking.

“Yes, yes. For I am exceedingly gracious.” Crowley nodded proudly to himself.

“Dire, you know very well that isn’t allowed.” Crewel sighed in exasperation. “In the first place, aren’t you so against letting him inside?”

“Not anymore!” The headmaster exclaimed. “Grim-kun had proved today that he possessed the talent to become a great magician.”

The teens turned their heads on the raccoon monster, who was turning teary eyed from all that he heard. “I...I can actually...go to this school? Not as a handyman…? But as a student…?”

“Yes,” Crowley nodded. “On one condition! I would not risk another incident that happened today to not occur again, so in return,” he looked at the Exceed, who was listening and sitting on Natsume’s shoulders calmly and silently all this time. “I will allow Rui-kun and Grim-kun to enroll together, as one student that is.”

Rui almost tumbled in surprise. “What? Me?!” 

“Funaaa….Funaaa…” Grim raised his paw in the air and jumped straight to Natsume’s arms. The teen caught him swiftly, shaking her head with a small grin. “I did it!”

“Oh, well, congratulations, I guess.” Natsume patted his head affectionately as Rui sighed heavily.

“Why didn’t I get to say no to this?” He grumbled under his breath.

Crowley stood up from his chair and walked towards them at a careful pace. “Rui-kun, as much as I can see from today’s incidents, is much more level-headed and calm compared to Grim-kun. I trust you to look after him as his other half, do we have an agreement?” 

“I don’t have any other choice, have I?” The white Exceed looked at the black monster, who looked at him with hopeful, teary eyes. “Fine. I’ll look after him, too.”

“However, to have a monster and a familiar to be a student in this institution…” Crewel massaged his temples before sweeping a stern gaze at them. “Well, no matter. Just so we were clear, I won’t go easy on any one of you. Do I make myself clear, puppies...and kittens?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Aye, sir!” 

“Then, as a symbol of your status as a student of Night Raven College, I shall provide Grim-kun with the magic crystal.” A flash of light appeared when the headmaster snapped his fingers. And when it fades, a light purple gem adorned Grim’s collar. It flashed for a moment under the dimly lit office. “Usually, students used magical pens with their crystals attached to it. However, you won’t be able to utilize it properly, no? So, I made it this way….ah! Look at how attentive I was even the smallest of details! I’m too gracious, don’t you think so?”

Grim turned to Natsume, showing off his collar. “Look, Natsume! I’m a student now! I did it! I have my own crystal!”

“It suits you, yieeh!” Natsume herself feels giddy as she arranges his bow. She’s glad that his dreams were fulfilled. 

“No one’s listening to me at all.” Crowley shook his head, crossing his arms. “Do you understand now why I want you to keep an eye on him, Rui-kun? I assume you are more accustomed to human society than Grim-kun.” Natsume looked at him curiously. “As a human, I will assign Natsume-kun as your supervisor. So, it's your job to make sure that he won’t cause any trouble.”

“Aye, sir.” She saluted at him, nodding in understanding. 

Ace burst out laughing. “Isn’t that cool? It's just the first day of class and you’re already a supervisor, Nat?”

Natsume raised a brow at him when she heard him call her nickname. “A supervisor sounds so old to the ears. I prefer the term…” She grinned and fist bumped him. “...Supremo!”

Rui rolled his eyes. “She always wanted to be called like that. I had no idea why.”

Deuce rested a hand on his chin thoughtfully. “I see. Since there are only the three of you in Ramshackle, it's natural that you would take over as the supervisor...ehem, Supremo.” He coughed when she glared at him at his wrong wording. 

Natsume nodded in satisfaction. “Alright! I’ll do my best as the Supremo of Ramshackle!”

Ace snorted, ruffling her hair. She just let him because he won’t listen to her no matter how many times she swatted his hand anyway. “Pfft. Yeah, good luck, Supremo.”

“Supremo, you say…” Crowley stopped for a moment, staring at her rather curiously at the corner of his eye. The girl was certainly interesting. Aside from her constant outburst and hot-tempered, she was different from all of the people he met before. Well, she was from a different world after all. Now, he wanted to give her another test to...let’s say, prove herself once again. “I’ll have to request you something, and that title makes it quite convenient….this is too brilliant!”

“What is it?”

Crowley pulled something from the drawer on his table and shoved it to her hands. “I shall entrust you with this, Supremo.”

Crewel hummed. “The ghost camera, huh?” He tapped his crop on his palm twice. “It's been awhile since I last saw that old thing.”

Natsume blinked, inspecting the thing on her hands. “What is a camera?”

Ace perked up when he heard its name with a sudden realization. “Oh, I think I heard about that from my grandma. I suppose it's a very old tool?”

“It _is_ not that old,” Crowley cleared his throat. “Although it's quite true that it may be invented during the time of your great great...ehem.”

“And you said it's not old?” Rui huffed silently. He never saw a ‘camera’ before so obviously, both of them don’t know how to use it. This world is a lot more advanced than Earthland.

“A special spell was cast on this one,” the headmaster continued. “Aside from capturing the form of the subject, it also captures a part of their soul. We might as well call it as ‘Memory: A Fragment of Remembrance. Furthermore, the most interesting part of this magic camera is that the souls of the photographer and the photographed become deeply connected and the Memory in the photo comes jumping out!”

Natsume almost dropped the camera, but Rui catched it before it hit the ground. “How in the name of Mavis it will jump out?!”

“Depending on how deeply connected the photographer was to the ones in the photograph, the picture could move like that of a video or bring life in the photo. Isn’t it interesting?”

“Creepy, most likely.” Natsume stared at it intently with suspicious golden eyes.

“Bring photos to life?” Deuce echoed. “It's like a ghost photograph!”

“Yes. That’s why its named as the ghost camera.” Crowley rest his hands on his waist. “Using this as your tool, Supremo, I will ask you to take pictures of the students to leave many memories of your time here in the school….especially when someone steps out of the line!”

Natsume nodded weakly. “Okay, thank you, headmaster.”

“This could serve as your daily reports to me, Supremo.” He said. “Keep an eye on everything and take as many memories as you can.” He placed a hand on his chest theatrically. “Ah, to give an otherworlder something so generously...my graciousness knows no bounds indeed!”

They all ignored him.

“Now, puppies, it's already past your bedtime. Go back to your respective dormitories.” Crewel glanced at Crowley. “I still have something to talk with your...gracious headmaster.”

Deuce bowed his head. “Then please excuse us.”

Ahh. She can finally rest now...can she?

Today...is a very tiring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, alright, the prologue finally ends. Although technically, the part 20 still missing but I will add that to the next chapter lol.
> 
> The upcoming chapters will not certainly follow the timeline, or the events, in the game. I made and planned a few changes along the way. Like the advance meetings of the characters, added scenes in between, and lots and lots of twists and turns. I hope you stay until the end! Once again, happy new year!
> 
> ~
> 
> I'll try to update the first chapter of Heartslabyul arc before uni starts!


	8. Interlude: The Door of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume faces a strangely familiar dream. And met a strangely familiar child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the previous chapter, some of the events in the game, especially the ones Yuu saw in the mirror, will change according to the plot of this story.

It's when the moment the door closed behind them that the group of five could finally release a sigh of relief. They made sure to walk a safe distance from the headmaster's office before they voiced out their complaints--and happiness in Grim's case--to each other.

"Man, today gives us so many warning bells." Natsume grunted, stretching her arms above her head as they walked in the open hallway. It's just the first day of school in a whole new world, yet she got in a fight, destroyed a school property, almost getting expelled and kicked out, fighting an ink monster and then this...her being a Supremo. 

Holy Mavis. Even her time in the Fairy Tail guild isn't this colorful...and adventurous. So much for being thrown in a different dimension.

“Agreed,” Deuce sighed, massaging his temples. “Although at least we escape expulsion after all of that…”

Grim was the only one beaming and full of energy, bouncing at the balls of his feet. “I’ll be a student in this school starting tomorrow~” he hummed happily. “I will take the top spot and leave all of you in the dust!”

Ace snorted tiredly. “For someone who’s only a half student, you sure talk big.” He teased. “Oh, well, good for you, I guess?”

“I almost forgot we're all classmates, too.” Deuce said, a hand on his chin.

“My instincts’ was warning me that the following days will be more chaotic,” Rui sighed, already resigning to his upcoming fate.

Natsume grinned, a hand on her hip. “Adventures are needed to strengthen our everlasting bonds of friendship afterall!” She playfully nudged Ace, wriggling her brows. “I know, I know! Let’s introduce ourselves again!”

“Ouch, stop that.” The orange-haired teen slapped her elbow away, wincing in disgust. “And for the umpteenth time, quit sayin’ embarrassing things!”

“What’s so embarrassing at introducing yourself, ginger boy?” She raised a brow. “Come on! I’ll start then,” she cleared her throat, held up both her hands to them. “My name is Natsume Dragneel, originally a mage of Fairy Tail and now, a student of Night Raven College!” She gestured at Rui, who nodded at them politely. “And this is Rui, my Exceed companion.”

“Seriously, what are you, a middle schooler?” Ace rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair in annoyance before taking her hand reluctantly. “Ace Trappola, first year. There, satisfied?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Very, ginger nut!”

“Witch!” He retorted.

“Deuce Spade. Although even if we don’t want to, we're going to see each other everyday anyway.” Deuce took her other hand with a firm shake. “At least you share the same dorm with Grim and Rui, while I was stuck with this jerk in Heartslabyul.”

Ace flashed him a wicked grin. “Just thinking of seeing your serious smug face everyday makes me sick already.” He swung his arm around her shoulders dramatically. “I’d rather be with this short witch instead.”

“This short witch you spoke off will wrestle you on the floor again if you keep calling me that,” she replied in a sing-song tone.

“This truant Ace took the words right out of my mouth,” Deuce crossed his arms. 

“Right, right, whatever, Mr. I’m-almost-expelled-crybaby Deuce.” He ruffled her hair one last time and started to walk in the opposite direction the moment they reached the courtyard. “See ya in class, Supremo, Grim, Rui.”

“I’ll be going now, too.” Deuce said, giving a smile as he followed Ace. “Good night.”

“See you tomorrow, Ace, Deuce!” She waved her hand at them before laughing loudly. “Man, those two would make a great combo. I can feel it already.”

“A combo for destruction,” Rui shook his head. “Ah, what I feel is the incoming headache when the four of you hang out together.”

“I think they’re the type of ‘fighting because they’re so close’.” Grim jumped on her shoulder, curling comfortably on her neck as his tail happily swished behind him.

“Dad and Uncle Gray were like that, too.” She grinned. “Man, let’s go back, too. I’m itching to sleep already!”

Grim raised his paw determinedly. “Tomorrow, we’ll start our bright, shiny life at Night Raven College!”

“Aye!”

**~**

**INTERLUDE: The Door of Dreams**

**~**

Natsume Dragneel was the first child out of five. As the eldest among her siblings, she knew how responsibility works, especially when her parents were busy with missions and jobs. She was never the type to abandon what she had started, or leave things half-finished, despite her carefree and reckless personality. 

So, she learned how to endure everything for her siblings--even the fact of faking her smiles and expressions in front of them, or in front of her comrades. This was to make sure that no one will worry about her, and that her siblings knew that their onee-chan would always be invincible for their sake. That no one should worry for her because she can handle herself very well.

But the truth right now, Natsume was so worried that her family would turn the entire continent of Ishgar, or the Earthland entirely, upside down just so they could find her whereabouts. Her mother had once told her how Natsu almost burned the largest city in Guiltina because they messed with Fairy Tail. Or how he almost killed Dimaria Yesta during the war against the Alvarez Empire because he thought Lucy died that time.

Yes, her family is reckless and chaotic...and very, very protective. Whoever brings her here will face the wrath of Fairy Tail one day…

And she missed them so much.

Did Nashi make sure that Layla and Jude were eating properly? She hoped those chaotic twins were not fighting again and causing trouble in their house. Last time Natsume left them alone, they almost burned the whole household down. On the other hand, Ignus, the youngest of them all, were always in a bad mood. She just wished that Nashi could actually handle them.

“Nat, turn off the lights, let’s sleep.” Rui climbed up to the bed almost instantly. Grim was already snoring beside him.

“M’kay…” Natsume did what she was told, kicking off of her shoes before crashing face first on the bed. “Night…”

Its better if she should stop thinking about them for now and focus on finding a way to get back home as soon as possible...or think how to survive this new world first.

And during that night, Natsume was dreaming once again. This is the second time she found herself standing amidst the vast nowhere, and the black river of ink beneath her feet was still there.

“What in the name of Mavis is this place?” She muttered to herself as she watched with curious eyes how the little pulsing lights hovered around her, illuminating the surroundings a little bit. "What's this, exactly?"

Natsume reached for one of the lights. The crimson streak she touched started to glow brighter and brighter. Although unlike the last time that it tried to get away from her, she found herself being able to hold it now. Soon after, the light started to scatter into a glittering red dust. 

Natsume started to tear down the crimson streaks like it was some piece of tin foil. And before she knew it, the misshapen dust had created a large door out of it. 

It was similar to the door that she once saw during her first night in Twisted Wonderland. But this door is crimson red.

She carefully and cautiously touched the edges of it, tracing it with her fingertips. She stared curiously at the dimly lit red glow radiating from the door, wondering where it would lead her.

“ _Natsume_ …” A voice echoed silently. When she looked behind her, no one was there. It was then she realized that it was calling her at the back of her mind. She didn’t know who it was, but it was the same voice that called her before. A strangely familiar tone that whispered comforting words to her and wise words at her now. “ _Don’t fight the Doors you are led to. Take a deep breath and go through_.”

Natsume blinked, before pointing at the red door ahead of her. “You mean this one?”

“ _I’m only here to show you the Doo_ r.” The voice replied to her. “ _You have to be the one that has to walk through it._ ”

“I don’t understand. Why do I have to? Where does this door lead to? Where am I now? Why am I here? Who are you? Why are you inside my head?” She bombarded the voice with questions after questions, standing firmly. She won’t step on that door unless it tells here what the hell is going on! Someone talking to her in her head is already freaky enough, and now it wants her to do something that’s even more suspicious!

“ _Listen to the directions and directly you will be directed in the right direction_.” The voice sounds a little annoyed by now.

“Who the heck are you first and what are you doing in my head?” She stubbornly asked. “Err, in my dreams?”

“ _I’m your common sense, stupid_.” She would never have thought that her own mind would call her that. “ _Why do you think I’m here?_ ”

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you!” 

“ _Seriously stupid_.” It deadpanned.

“As someone claiming to be my common sense, you’re pretty harsh to me.”

It sighed in frustration. “ _In this world, there are things that are known, and things that are unknown. And in between, there are Doors._ ”

“I didn’t quite get half of what you’re saying, dude.” Natsume frowned. 

“ _Just step inside the bloody Door already!_ ”

“I don’t want to!”

“ _Fine_ ,” the voice growled at her angrily. “ _You leave me with no choice_ ,”

She took a cautious step back but her body began to move on its own. “H-Hey, what are you planning to do?!”

“ _If you don’t want to go, I just have to force you inside._ ”

“Oy!”

And Natsume felt herself falling…

...falling in the endless chasm for the second time around.

* * *

Slowly, Natsume fluttered her eyes open. Immediately, she shut them as a blinding light glared into her from above. She tried again opening just one and allowing it to adjust before the other followed. Leaves danced on a branch inches from her face. They were quite interesting to watch in their mindless waving.

“...huh?” Natsume hastily stood up the moment reality--or in this case, the dream--snapped her fully awake from her momentary slumber. “What is this place now?!” 

She was no longer standing in the middle of the blackness, but instead, she was in a...village? Or town? Different houses lined up before her, each of them are unique in their own ways. At a glance, she already knew that the people here are well-disciplined. There is no trash or dirt anywhere, and the red rose bushes around were all perfectly trimmed. It was quite tranquil...yet something’s wrong.

“Where are the people here?” Natsume started to walk, seeing that she won’t get her answers just by standing there alone. She strained her vision, ears and nose for any signs of movement and life. It was strange that despite the place being a huge town, she couldn’t see a single soul around.

“Oy, common sense. Are you still there? Where in the name of Mavis did you bring me?” She seethed but there was no answer this time. She shook her head in frustration and continued to walk.

Finally, she decided to come to a stop near a certain house that caught her interest. She definitely heard someone move inside, so maybe she could ask for help?

“Hellooo! Good morning!” Natsume lightly knocked her fist on the door. “Is anybody home?”

A few moments had passed and the door opened. A petite female figure stepped outside, facing her. She had wine red hair that was tied in a neat ponytail with several strands framing her face. Her grey eyes were sharp and stern, but when it landed on her, the woman gave a polite smile.

“Oh, you must be the new music teacher that my husband hired! Do come in, Riddle’s inside.” 

“Eh?!” The woman grabbed her arm and hastily pulled her inside the house. The interior was a lot spacious than what it seemed from the outside. It has a nice ambiance to it, but...looking inside, all she felt was some sort of loneliness. Their houses in Earthland were comparatively smaller than this, but at least it felt cozy and warm.

But, wait a second! Did the woman just Riddle-senpai’s name? Or maybe it was another person that shared the same name as him? More importantly, did she mistook her as a music teacher?!

Without giving her time to protest, they stopped in front of a door. “Err, you see…!”

“Riddle’s eagerly waiting for your lessons inside,” the woman gave her a tight-lipped smile, her gaze cold as she looked down at her. “I have high expectations for you, Miss. After all, my husband chose you.”

“But…!” Natsume tried to explain that she wasn’t a teacher and that she’s only here to ask for help but the woman turned her back on her and started walking away. “Holy Mavis! What should I do now?!”

That’s right, this is all a dream! This is just the world of her dreams like the ones she usually has when she’s tired. She would wake up any time, too, so there’s nothing to worry...right?

Right!

...who is she trying to convince?! Herself?!

“Ugh,” she groaned in frustration before opening the door, stepping inside as quietly as possible. The room was spacious, there was a huge table in the middle with cushioned chairs surrounding it. The windows were slightly left ajar, and towering bookshelves framing every corner. This must be a study room.

And sitting in one of the chairs was a red-head boy, probably no older than seven years old. And he looks familiar. Natsume heard a few hiccups from him, and the salted scent of tears wafted her nose.

“Y-You must be my new music teacher, Miss.” The boy stood up from his seat and bowed politely at her, desperately wiping his tears with his sleeves. “P-Pleased to meet you. My name is Riddle. Please don’t tell mother that I cried!”

 _What a stiff child_! Natsume inwardly thought, walking towards him. She stared at him from head to toe, an image clicking in her mind. He looked exactly like Riddle-senpai! Although a little bit younger, and this child doesn’t have the usual sharpness and stern gaze Riddle has. Instead, the kid looked very fragile...and sweet. Although stiff. Too stiff for any child in his age, in fact.

She remembered how Nashi was always playing in the dirt and throwing toys at her when he was around this one’s age.

“Uhm, Miss?” Riddle looked at her curiously, clearly uncomfortable with how much she stared at him. “Did I perhaps offend you?”

“Yes, you offend me,” she replied, raising her hand. Little Riddle flinched in surprise when her hand landed on top of his head. “You have to smile when you greet someone at least!” She grinned toothily at him, ruffling his hair playfully.

“E-Eh?” Little Riddle was frozen in his feet as he looked at her, baffled. Natsume patted her pockets, and when she felt it was there, she fished out her handkerchief. 

“My name’s Natsume. Nice to meet ‘cha, Little Riddle.” She gently wiped the remaining tears in his eyes with the cloth, cupping his puffed cheeks. “And I swear I won’t tell your mom if you tell me why you are crying.”

“I…” The child fiddled with his fingers nervously, lowering his gaze. Just hearing her soothing and soft voice makes him spill what he was thinking. “I-I want to go outside and p-play with my friends.”

“I see,” she nodded thoughtfully before she crouched down and heaved him in her arms. Little Riddle almost shrieked in shock as he wrapped his arms around her neck. 

“M-Miss?”

“If you want to play, then why don’t you tell your mom that?”

“I can’t!” He quickly shook his head, more tears spilling in his big grey eyes as he tightly gripped her clothes. “My mom said I can’t break the rules! S-She’s scary when angry. I would get scolded even more!”

Natsume sat on a chair, placing the child on her lap. “Then, after our ‘lesson’, I’ll talk to your mom to let you play with your friends...how’s that?”

Little Riddle looked up at her with wide, teary eyes. Oh, how he look so cute! “Y-You will do that, Miss?”

Natsume winked at him and ruffled his hair once more. “Of course! I’m a Fairy Tail mage after all, I can persuade anyone!”

With that in mind, Natsume took the books about music scattered around the table. She wasn’t a professional when it comes to the subject, but one wouldn’t call her an amateur either. She usually plays in a band back in the guild, so she was confident in her skills.

Although she doesn’t know if this world has different tastes in music. She had to read the books first before teaching Riddle the proper ways of playing some instruments. She thought it would be difficult, teaching a child and all, but Riddle was a fast learner. He could easily grasp every concept she threw at him and before they knew it, their time doing lessons together was over.

And alas, the child fell asleep, too. 

Natsume smiled gently before carrying him to the couch where he could be more comfortable. She pulled out a blanket from one of the cabinets and tucked him in since she doesn’t know where his room was. 

She spent a few more minutes gazing at his peaceful, sleeping expression. This time, Riddle didn’t look stiff. He looked much more relaxed.

“A child shouldn’t bottle up their feelings. They could cry and feel hurt, too.” Natsume muttered to herself, caressing his face. “A child should be free from the burdens of the adults. And live freely.”

She seriously needs to have a talk with his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game doesn't provide us with enough information about the Rose Kingdom so I took the liberty to explain what I thought would it looked like xD 
> 
> What do you think about this...dream? Is it really a dream or....?
> 
> By the way, if you noticed it, some of the dialogue of the 'voice' was from Lewis Caroll's Alice in Wonderland :D


	9. Episode 1: An Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume faces an unexpected night visit from her new found friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, if you're interested in knowing Natsume more, you can visit the profile I posted on Tumblr about her! You can find the link here: https://twstdaydreamer.tumblr.com/post/639628379417640960/twst-oc-natsume-dragneel-natsume-took-the-place
> 
> Note that it will constantly change as the story progressed!

“Holy--!” Natsume fell on the bed with a loud thud as a series of continuous knocking woke her up from her deep slumber. She stayed rooted on the floor, arms and legs spread as she let her mind wander off for a while.

She lightly grasped her chest, feeling her heart throbbed painfully, as if something was scorching inside for a moment. It quickly vanished as fast as it came.

Where was she again? She knew she was dreaming...she remembered the part where she was standing in the middle of that vast river of black ink. Then there was the crimson door...and a voice spoke to her...and then…

...what happened afterwards again?

Natsume closed her eyes tightly. She knew something important had happened next. But she can’t remember what!

Someone knocked again.

_Think, Natsume! What happened after I stepped in the door?_

“Funaaa,” Grim rolled over his stomach, groaning. “Oy, Nat. Go see who that is.”

Natsume’s brow twitched, keeping her eyes close as the knocking on the door continued. “Rui, go and get it. If it's an annoying person, shut the door on their face.”

“Ugh. You lazy…” Rui had no choice but to climb down the bed and make his way towards the foyer before the whole shack collapsed from all that aggressive knocking.

Natsume sighed in satisfaction as she pulled the pillows on her feet and cuddled it, dozing off. She actually forgets the fact that she’s sleeping on the floor, not on the bed.

She slowly stirred awake once more when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps walking towards the direction of their bedroom. She instantly recognized the familiar scent of someone just as the door slammed open rather barbaric.

Grim fell exactly on her face, surprised at the sudden noise. “W-Wha...who?!”

Natsume caught him by the collar as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. “Ace? What are you doing at this hour?” She cracked an eye open, but remained lying on the floor half-awake. She cuddled Grim on her chest like a pillow, patting his head as she caught sight of Rui shaking his head by the door. “I told you to shut the door if it's an annoying person.”

“He just went in!” The Exceed protested.

Ace marched towards her and threw himself on the bed rather irritatedly. “I’m never going back to Heartslabyul ever again!” He declared. “Starting today, I’m joining this dorm!”

And that statement made Natsume’s eyes finally snapped open, wide awake. “What?!”

**~**

**EPISODE 1: An Unexpected Visit**

**~**

Natsume half-dragged Ace down the Ramshackle lounge, yawning before making her way towards the kitchen to boil some tea. Her steps were light as she balanced the tray with her right hand, closing the door behind her using her foot. Her new friend had already made himself at home on the couch, Rui and Grim sat on the table, the latter was half dozing off.

“Oy, Ace, take off your shoes,” Natsume told him as she set the tray down the table. She then leaned on the back of the couch he was sitting at, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“You sound like a strict mother ready to discipline her child.” He scoffed, kicking off his shoes. “But, man, what kind of shabby trash bin the headmaster shove you guys in? I can’t believe you could sleep in a place like this!”

“He just said that because he almost tripped on the sticking floorboard on the foyer earlier.” Rui said, shaking his head. They still have a lot to repair, but at least the longue and the bedroom were already looking clean and decent.

Natsume snorted at that before tapping at the familiar collar around his neck. The heart-shaped metal was cold under her touch. “By the way, why are you wearing that? And why are you here?”

“I know that collar!” Grim pointed out. “The hot-tempered redhead used that to me during the entrance ceremony!”

“Riddle-senpai?” Natsume clicked her tongue. “So, he’s the dorm head of Heartslabyul. Come on, tell us what you did to anger him already!”

“This is not a goddamn entertainment, Nat!” Their questions seem to agitate the teen more as he slapped her hand away. “I just ate a tart.” He muttered, crossing his arms. “That’s why,”

“ _Aah_?” Natsume blinked, her remaining drowsiness fading slowly as she tried to comprehend what he just said. “A tart? Just a tart?” As someone who loves to eat and loves to cook, she knew what a tart is. But...is he serious?

“That’s right! Just that,” Ace grumbled angrily. “You know how we missed dinner because of the shenanigans earlier, so I was starving the time we went back to the dorm. I checked the fridge and there were tarts chilling inside. Three of them, in fact!”

The three half-listened as the orange-head explained why Riddle collared him like a dog. Now that she thinks of it, they do miss dinner. She didn’t even realize she’s hungry because the three of them were already sprawled on the bed the moment they stepped inside their dorm.

Maybe she’ll cook something more delish for them tomorrow.

“Nat, are you listening to me?” Ace whined. 

“I am.” She lied half-heartedly. “What happened next?”

“I ate just one tart!” He’s back being moody. “But the dorm head caught me!” Apparently, there was a weird rule in Heartslabyul that one shouldn’t eat tarts without the queen’s permission. “The next thing I knew, he was spouting nonsense about tart thieving and then he cut off my head! He’s the worst!”

His head was still attached to his neck, of course, so Natsume figured that maybe that’s a euphemism of something else. 

She stared at him through half-lidded sleepy eyes.

“What’s with that reaction?!” Ace pouted, glaring angrily at her. “Don’t you have any ounce of sympathy for me?”

“You both are wrong,” Grim blurted bluntly before curling on table, completely dozing off.

“For the first time, I agree with him.” Rui replied with a strain shake of his head.

“What was that, you furballs?!” Ace leaped on his feet, but Natsume, leaning on the couch behind him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down again to sit.

“Simmer down now, dude.” She handed him a cup of tea. “I admit sealing your magic is a bit too far…”

“Right?!” He huffed, gulping down the tea rather sulkily. “There’s got to be a limit on how narrow-minded he could be! It's not like he could eat those three whole tarts all by himself!”

“I assume that was not all for himself, though.” Rui interjected, tired of hearing Ace’s complaints. “It could be that those tarts were for a party or something. Perhaps for a birthday or an anniversary.”

“Birthday?” Ace echoed thoughtfully.

Natsume, tired of standing, plopped beside him on the couch and grabbed Rui, pressing him on her chest like a pillow. The Exceed knew more than to complain, he’s already used to her seeking for physical contact all the time. “That would actually explain why Riddle-senpai’s angry. And...did you apologize?”

Ace stared at her for a moment before ruffling his hair in irritation. “Geez. I really thought you’d agree with me about him being an unreasonable tyrant, Supremo.”

Natsume understood now why Professor Crewel said that students of NRC are troublesome and full of themselves. Sure, she and Jay sometimes steal each other’s food but she would always make sure that she’ll return something for compensation (as long as he does the same, that is). Besides, they once ate Aunt Erza’s strawberry cake and the conclusion of that is...not very nice at all.

“First of all, it's your fault for stealing the tarts,” Rui was clearly sleepy, he’s not filtering his words anymore. “Grudges over food are the worst. Right, Natsume?”

“Yeah,” she averted her eyes away, shivering as the memories of Erza brandishing her swords at her and Jay came rushing through her mind. “Anyway, just apologize and he’ll understand that. Who knows, he might take that leash off.

“I’m not a dog, damn it!” Ace exclaimed, then gave her a puppy eyes that made him look like a kicked dog--completely contrasting to what he was complaining to her. Natsume instantly recoiled. “Nat~ I thought you’re my pal now? Do you still have a grudge with me right what happened this morning? Agree with me on this, will you?”

“Excuse you, I don’t hold grudges.” Natsume rolled her eyes, waving her hand. “On a serious note, Ace, just say the magic words instead of throwing away your whole dorm for such a shallow mistake. I bet Heartslabyul’s better than Ramshackle, even if Riddle-senpai is as scary as you said.”

“Preach,” Rui grinned proudly, and Natsume high five him.

“But, I don’t wanna.” Ace whined, sipping the last bit of his tea when Natsume whacked his back. He almost choked and flew out of the couch. “Ouch! What was that for?! Your slaps are worse than Riddle’s!”

“You’re too stubborn.” She rubbed her temples in defeat. “Alright, how about this? I’ll come with you when you apologize tomorrow.”

Ace looked at her in surprise. “Seriously?!”

“Its my idea after all,” she gave him her signature toothy grin, albeit a little sleepy. “Gee, let’s rest already! I have to cook breakfast early tomorrow after all.”

She stood up from her seat, fetching the sleeping Grim on the table as Rui dangled on her shoulder half-asleep. 

“Hey, Nat~ let me stay in your room, ‘kay?” Ace’s tone became way too gentle as he placed an elbow at her free shoulder, his brows wriggling at her. “I’m a pretty slim guy, so I won’t take that much space! I swear,”

Natsume raised a questioning brow at him. She’s a teenage girl, and he’s a teenage boy. Yet he’s asking if he could sleep beside her? The audacity of this ginger nut. 

Although she guessed it won’t be that bad. They won’t do anything inappropriate after all. She remembered her dad told her before that his team used to sleep together as well.

“Hmpf. If you hog my blankets, I’ll kick you right out of the bed.”

“Bleh. I won’t!”

* * *

Natsume hates oversleeping.

As much as that was unbelievable for someone like her, she woke up earlier than her parents to cook breakfast for the whole family. So, her body had the tendency to wake up at the exact time she wanted, which was a great convenience.

As usual, Natsume found herself sleeping on the floor. She must be too tired to not even remember falling off the bed last night. Oh, well, it's not the first time it happened anyway. Even if sleeping in a completely different place--or world, in fact!--her habits of falling off the bed still exist.

“No wonder my back freakin’ aches,” she stretches her arms above her head before picking up the pillows and blankets on the floor, dropping them unceremoniously onto the three. 

With light steps, she made her way inside the bathroom and took a quick shower. She dressed herself in her hakama, not minding in the slightest that she didn’t brush her slightly wet hair as she traversed through the kitchens to cook breakfast.

The kitchen was immaculate now, perhaps Rui cleaned it yesterday along with the longue. 

_“Hihihi! Look, someone’s up early~”_

“Holy Mavis!” Natsume almost dropped the knife and the carrot she was carving as one of the fat ghosts hovered to her closely. “The hell was that for?! Be glad that you guys are dead already or else I might’ve thrust the knife at y’all.”

The ghosts laughed in amusement, seemingly unaffected by her threats as they crowded around her. “ _You’re cooking, little girl?”_

“Yeah. I prefer cooking the food myself than to buy anything,” she replied with a grin, expertly chopping off the pork for the meatballs. She then turned to the frying pan and started cooking the friend rice. She would make their lunch together with their breakfast, too.

Still, Natsume wondered why these ghosts were acting docile right now. They were throwing teases at her every now and then, although they aren’t acting all antagonistic towards her anymore. Is it because they’re just bored and wanted to play with newcomers?

Whatever.

“By the way,” she started, wiping the sweat from her brows as she finished preparing the bento boxes for their lunch. “Do you guys have names? Anything I can call you?”

 _“Oh~ is the little girl interested in becoming one of us?”_ The thin ghost chuckled, floating right above her head.

“Not one bit,” she rolled her eyes. “But since we're living in the same house for a while, I figure out it's better to call for names instead of just saying thin, medium and chubby ghosts in my head, right? It's so mouthful.”

 _“We don’t remember,”_ the medium sized ghost replied, giggling.

 _“We’ve been dead for so long we forgot about it~”_ the chubbiest one said playfully.

“Aww, now that’s depressing.” Natsume paused at making an omelette for their breakfast, and a slow grin curled on her lips. “Hey, hey! Since yall don’t remember your names, I’ll give you one then!”

“ _You’ll do that, little girl?”_ The thin one asked, surprised.

“Yep! It's fun coming up with names. Although I just did it to insult Jay before, we can come up with creative names now!” 

In the end, she ended up naming the fat ghost Casper, the medium ghost Clyde and the thin one was Boo. They seem happy with it, circling her and calling each other of their new name just as she finished cooking breakfast.

After that, Natsume made her way outside of Ramshackle. Her golden eyes stared intently at the empty, dying land before her. The abandoned graveyard nearby wasn’t as creepy as she thought it would be. She’s been meaning to build a garden...or rather, a farm to accommodate their stay here.

“I can’t always rely on Virgo to bring us food,” Natsume muttered to herself, walking to the decaying cobblestones full of months. “Ah, as expected, the soil is infertile.” She sighed. If she wanted to build a farm, she first needed to make some compost.

She already has her seedlings, now it's time to find some tools. She’ll need a hoe, a watering can, shovels, rakes, wheelbarrow, hose...and even a lawn mower if possible.

“Maybe I should ask the headmaster,” Natsume skipped out of the dorm, arms stretching above her head as she raised her face up. She watched the twilight in silence.

It’s just been two day ever since she was sent into this unfamiliar world. And a lot of things had happened already. She was used to this kind of adventurous pace back in Fairy Tail, but it was never to the point of life threatening. 

She fought monsters and different creatures, yes, but it's never to this extreme. “I bet Dad would be cheering if he’s in my position,” she chuckled, recalling the memories of her father. Natsu was as reckless as her, maybe even more than her in fact. And he was always up to more challenges, even in his old age.

Although he becomes more careful as the time goes by. Her mother said it herself that Natsu changed so much when she was born. He became more responsible, stronger, and not less than protective. 

“I wanted to see them.” Natsume whispered longingly as her chest contorted painfully. She slapped her cheeks. “I’ll just miss them more if I continue to think about them! For now, I need to find a hoe!”

And she needs to immediately get back to the dorm, too. After all, she promised to go with Ace so he could apologize to Riddle. 

Natsume found herself walking curiously around the courtyard, the scenery before her was rather calming. She wondered how the students cannot properly appreciate this place? What exists beyond the cobblestones were a vast evergreen field. Unlike the dead trees in Ramshackle, the trees here were lush; they were swaying gently in the soft melody created by the wind. 

This place looks very serene, far from the harsh reality of the outside world.

“It feels so quiet and peaceful...is what you think, isn’t it?” 

Natsume blinked in surprise, feeling a hot breath fanned her neck. She sharply turned around. A pale face came in her view, hanging upside down. His slitted raspberry red eyes were looking straight at her, seemingly searching for something deep in her soul.

She screamed in surprise and shoved her fist forward, almost hitting him square in the face. It seems like he anticipated her reaction, instinctively holding up a hand, catching her fist with his palm.

“My, my, what a spirited greeting!”

“Gah!” Natsume’s mouth dropped at his display of physical strength. She didn’t have to use magic to know, but she could feel his overwhelming power beneath his facade of a young boy. 

Although realizing what she had done, Natsume gasped. 

The boy just chuckled, releasing her hand as he leaped down, landing gracefully on his feet next to her. “That was a strong punch!” His youthful face twisting in amusement. “I am quite surprised that my hand did not break from the impact!”

“Holy--!” Natsume took a step back, completely appalled before bowing to the waist. “I’m so sorry! Oh, my God! I didn’t mean to...goodness, this is the second time in a row this week! I swear I’m not a bully...I just…just...”

Her broken apology made him chuckle again. “All is fine, little one, all is fine. It’s half the fault of this old man for scaring you like that.”

Her brow raised at what he called himself, but she chose not to comment further regarding it, focusing on the problem instead. “Please accept my apology…”

“Kufufu~ it's really fine,” he replied light-heartedly, his deep voice contrasting to his youthful appearance. “With the way you apologize, you started to sound like someone I used to know.” His smile softened, looking a little bit nostalgic. He studied at her face for a moment, his head tilting sideward. “I failed to notice it during the entrance ceremony, however, now that I think about it, you…”

Natsume curiously glanced at the two streaks sticking upwards from his black hair. She just noticed the pink streaks adoring between his tresses, and how that pointed ears peaked in between. 

“Hmm?”

“Ah, pardon me, I’m blabbering nonsense, am I?” He chuckled ruefully, the nostalgia completely leaving his expression. His red eyes were twinkling mischievously like a pair of rubies. “I just saw you wandering alone in this vast courtyard, little one, and you seem troubled.”

She scratched her head sheepishly. “I...uh, sorry for the bad greeting...er…”

“Lilia.” He grinned at her, showing his fangs. “Lilia Vanrouge. I believe we already met during the entrance ceremony.”

Recognition showed on her features, smacking her balled fist on her palm. “Ah! I remember now!” Her face fell, cringing. “That makes you my senpai! Now I really feel bad for almost punching you!”

“It’s no big deal. Kufufu~” Lilia radiated optimism, pointing a finger up in the sky while the other one behind his back. “You weren’t afraid to admit your mistakes, which is a good trait. I supposed I like that, if I may add. And as I said, it's half my fault, so fret not!”

Natsume thought he was just about her height during the entrance ceremony. Yet looking at them now, he must be a few centimeters taller. He was lean, probably the same size as her, and his school blazer were hanging on his shoulders like a graceful mantle. Unlike Ace and Deuce, Lilia was wearing a neon green vest.

“Thank you,” she sighed, crossing her arms before throwing her gaze to the vast field before them again. “As for your question earlier, you were right. I was thinking how great it is to live in a place this peaceful.”

Lilia hummed silently, the warm light from the rising sun lighting up his red eyes prettily. “I do wish the whole world could be as serene as this place. Sadly, as long as the hearts are corrupted and arrogance lurks in the darkness, peace can never reign.”

Natsume nodded slowly, letting his words sinked in her mind for a while. She knew that Lilia wasn’t a human, his features were too much to be classified as one. There was an unearthly glow she sensed coming off him. It’s similar to the one she felt with Tsunotarou (the guy with horns she punched yesterday) yet it wasn’t quite _like_ him at all.

_What is he, exactly?_

Lilia, noticing her curious stares at him, chuckled. “What is bothering you, little one? Could you tell me about it?”

Natsume blinked, before shaking her head. “Sorry, senpai. I just resolve to not think about it.”

“I see, you don’t want to think about it.” He seemed very amused at what she said, for the reasons she didn't know. “Very well. Then, let this old man ask you a different question.”

Lilia stepped dangerously close towards her. He slowly raised his hand, cupping her cheek lightly as if to test something. Natsume almost recoiled when she felt his cold touch; his body having no warmth all. 

“W-What is it?” She found herself unable to look away from his piercing, calculating gaze. He was searching for something inside her--he was looking directly at her eyes, yet Natsume felt like he was looking beyond that.

Only the words he uttered next left her in complete confusion.

“You have the appearance of a young girl, yet you’re bearing something a far more...ancient darkness and demonic fortune within you. Something that even I cannot accurately fathom.” He whispered lowly in her ears, causing a sharp shiver to roll down her spine. 

“Natsume Dragneel, just what exactly are you?”

It seems like Lilia had returned her silent question back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan for Lilia to appear here, I swear. But I thought it would be a great time to mention about Natsume's...condition. Hehehe. 
> 
> Perhaps the demonic presence Lilia felt from her came from her origins, yeah? Who knows~


	10. Episode 1: The Four of Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume and the gang met someone new on their way to apologize to Riddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have the time to update last Sunday because I was busy drawing some fanarts for Natsume! I haven't finished it but in the next update, I'll make sure to present you guys her school uniform; aka, a personal story!
> 
> It will be posted on my Tumblr @twstdaydreamer.

Natsume knew to herself that there was something wrong with her. 

She’s not that dense like what people thought her to be, and she understood that some things are meant to be misunderstood--or unknown, for a fact.

Still, what Lilia asked her just proved her assumptions that he was _not_ a human. He saw _that_ inside of her. She only saw it once, during the time she was trapped inside her dreams with Alistair, but after she woke up, she never encountered it ever again.

But, how...how come Lilia can see that thing? What is he?

Natsume slowly broke into beads of cold sweat. It was as if she was helplessly bare with his observant gazes and knowing smiles. 

That she can hide nothing from him.

“...My, would you look at that?” Lilia grinned, his fangs peeking from between his lips and eyes twinkling mischievously, seemingly pleased to himself that he had hit the bullseye. “Your expression tells me that you were aware of those seeds growing inside you.”

“I…” Natsume gulped nervously, eyes darting everywhere but him. Damn her expressive face, that's why she always had a hard time lying! “I don't know...what you’re saying.”

“No?” He raised a brow in amusement, letting go of her cheek as he took a step back. Natsume breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing that she had been holding her breath when he touched her. 

“…” She looked away from him, contemplating to herself whether to run away or just stay rooted in her feet when he said what she was dreading to hear all this time.

“Two seeds,” he said, holding up two fingers at her. “I could see two different seeds growing inside you, seemingly ready to clash at each other any time soon. However, I am not quite sure why they are in a frozen state as of now.”

Natsume paled, subconsciously placing a hand to her chest. Lilia could see it and that means that those seeds were still inside of her. It never disappeared when she woke up, it was just her not seeing it again, but it was always there.

She honestly didn’t know what those are, or what they signify. She was so scared of disclosing it to her parents. She feared that they might think of her as a freak. Besides, she thought it faded away when she woke up in her deep slumber years ago. So, she never really paid any attention to it anymore.

By what Lilia told her, the two seeds were still there...and they’re in a frozen state...but why?

“Do you…” Natsume hesitated, not entirely sure if she should ask this person whom she just met now. But her instincts were telling her that Lilia was someone she could trust about this. She sighed, “do you know what those seeds are for, Lilia-senpai?”

The red-eyed boy brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully. “I cannot entirely say for a certain,” he paused. “For now, I do not detect its dangerous effects in you. I could sense that the seeds being harmless is highly unlikely...still, I assured you that _something_ was preventing them from growing and fusing together.”

Natsume looked at him, confused. “ _Something_? What something?” 

“As long as that _something_ was protecting you, the seeds will remain dormant. Hence, you need not to worry, little one.” A knowing smile curling his dark lips as he rested a comforting hand on her head, patting it lightly. He obviously ignored answering her question directly. “When the time comes that you ever need my assistance, do not hesitate to ask this old man.”

Natsume stared at him for a moment, before nodding her head meekly, lowering her head as the boy continued to pat her head, caressing her bangs like she’s some five-year old kid. 

_Strange._

Somehow, his touch was really comforting and reassuring. Like a father’s warmth. Her tense shoulders are finally able to relax.

“Lilia-senpai?” She looked up back at him.

“Hmm?”

“My turn to ask you,” she grinned toothily at him. “You’re not a human either. What exactly are you, then? And by repeatedly calling yourself, you're not...young anymore?”

Lilia’s delicate hand froze on top of her head before he peered down at her, amused by her question. “Kufufu~ you expose me, I see.” 

“It's not that hard to figure out considering your scent isn’t exactly similar to that of a human’s. Your scent is too light, brimming with floral fragrance with a bit of vanilla and musk." She narrowed her eyes at him, sniffing the air around him. "Not to mention those ears.”

“Wonderful observation, little one.” He chuckled slyly. “What I am...let’s see, I suppose you may relate me similar to a faerie.”

“Wait, what?!” Natsume’s eyes widened in shock. “Faerie...as in a fairy?!”

“Why, yes.” 

“Woah!” She excitedly grasped his hand to hers tightly, her golden eyes twinkling in great wonder as she stared intently at him. “You know I’m from a different world, right? Actually, the name of our guild, Fairy Tail, is based on your kind!” Her gaze turned a bit nostalgic. “I heard from my parents that our first master wants to meet a real fairy and that she often wondered if fairies have tails or not, hence the name of our guild.”

Lilia looked taken aback by her sudden outburst but he quickly regained his bearings and laughed merrily. “Fascinating,” he said. “If you want to know if fairies have tails, I can certainly tell you.”

“I don’t want to hear it,” she smiled at him almost immediately. “Fairy Tail was named as such because fairies don’t exist in our world, thus we never knew if they have tails or not. It will forever remain a mystery...like an eternal adventure. So, if you tell me now, it won’t be unknown anymore, right?”

**~**

**EPISODE 1: The Four of Diamonds**

**~**

Natsume had babled to Lilia about her life in Fairy Tail, and even explained things about her world and how their magic works. He was particularly interested about the concept of ‘different dimensions’ like Edolas and Elentir. In his long life, he never heard of other worlds existing aside from their own, although the theory was not a farfetched one, considering that magic exists in the first place.

Like Crowley said, it's not entirely impossible to travel through spacetime. Although specific conditions and preparations must be fulfilled first before achieving such feat.

They were talking to each other for quite some time that the sun had completely risen from the horizon.

Looking back at the morning sky, Lilia asked her what she was doing so early in the courtyard. Then she mentioned that she was planning to borrow some gardening tools. The fae laughed in complete delight when he heard that she was planning to build a farm behind the ramshackle building to grow her crops. 

He led her to the botanical garden, where she found what she was originally looking for. 

“Is it really alright if I take these without permission though?” She asked, examining the hoe in her hand curiously. For the first time in her life, she’s hesitating because she might get reprimand for taking things without permission, similar to what happened to Ace. “I didn’t want to be on a leash like a dog like what happened to my friend.”

The genuine confusion on her face made Lilia barked another fit of hysterical laughter since she also told him what happened to Ace last night. “Pfft. It's certainly alright, little one, no one uses those tools in all honesty.” He managed to say between his laughter.

“If you say so,” she pouted, taking everything she needed. And once she’s done throwing the tools on the wheelbarrow, she bid him goodbye.

He told her earlier that the reason he was wandering in the courtyard like her is because he was looking for someone named Silver. Natsume jokingly shooed him away, saying that he needed not to help her carry the tools since she’s very much capable of doing so herself.

With one last chuckle and ruffling of her hair, the faerie left her to her own devices.

“Holy Mavis,” she whispered to herself, putting a hand on her hair in amazement like his touch was some sort of treasure. She still can't believe she met a freaking fairy herself! “I gotta tell this to Dad when I found the way back home.” She laughed before making her merry way back to her dorm.

Although Natsume didn't expect to see Deuce standing in the doorway with Ace, along with her two companions dangling from either of his shoulders. 

Her ears perked up curiously, hearing their conversation through her advanced senses.

“I heard what happened from the other students. You ate the dorm head’s tart and got collared.” The dark haired boy gave him a disappointed stare. “You’re seriously an idiot.”

“Shut it, I especially don’t wanna hear that from someone like you!” Ace snapped, an angry vein popping in his forehead as he crossed his arms in irritation.

“By the way, Deuce, have you seen Natsume on your way here?” Rui asked, sighing. “That child suddenly disappears again!”

“I haven’t,” the boy looked alarmed. “Did you ask the ghosts if they see him around?”

Grim looked really pissed. “I tried that! But all they did is to throw me in the bath!”

Natsume couldn’t help but to snort, walking towards them as silently as she could with the wheelbarrow in tow. She then slapped Deuce on his back as her greeting. “Morning, guys! I just went out on a walk.”

“Ack!” Deuce almost landed straight to Ace--who either shouted loudly in shock when she suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Deuce fell to him face first--choking as he held a hand on his chest. “N-Natsu?!”

“Pfft! What’s with those faces?!” She laughed, patting his back with so much force that Deuce felt like his lungs would burst out of his throat. He immediately scampered away from her.

Ace almost looked sympathetic at him, cringing. “Been there, man. I wished he would stop throwing those deadly hits. For a tiny boy, his strength is unbelievable.”

Natsume gave a glare and cracked her knuckles. “What was that, ginger nut?! You wanna go?!” 

“Stop it," Rui jumped swiftly, landing on her shoulder before she could start another ruckus. “The headmaster specifically told us last night to stay out of trouble!”

Natsume looked away, huffing. “Hmpf.”

“In any case,” Ace looked at Deuce. “Is the dorm head still mad?”

“Not really. He just looked a little annoyed at some students who overslept,” Deuce replied, a hand on his chin. “Three of them suffer the same fate as you.”

“He’s definitely pissed!” Ace spluttered. “He did not calm down at all!”

“Told you grudges over food are the worst,” Natsume shook her head before pushing them all back inside the dorm hastily. “All the reasons you should apologize early. Before that though, I prepared breakfast, so come inside!”

* * *

The breakfast was lively and fun and before they knew it, their plates were all licked clean. Everyone was satisfied, although some of them were left disappointed since they weren’t able to fill their stomach as it should from the lack of dinner last night.

Grim had burped loudly, patting his stomach as he walked ahead of them, seemingly as if he was walking in cloud nine. “Funaaa! That was so great!”

“Because you ate the chicken leg I was saving! You have guts to steal it off my plate!” Ace growled at him.

Grim stuck his tongue to him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Don’t give me that face!” He chased after him as they walked in the main street. “I know you did it! I’m saving the last slice of that cake and you stole it!”

The main street, unlike earlier who was devoid of any students, was now bustling with busy people making their way to their own classes. Natsume walked beside Deuce with Rui on her shoulder while Ace and Grim were busy in their own world--with the latter then started to tease the former about his lack of magic.

“You really slept with those idiots, Natsu?” Deuce whispered in dismay as she unconsciously liked her arm to his. He looked down on it, but didn’t complain. “Although I agree with them that everything you cook was really delicious.”

If ever Natsume invited him on another meal, he definitely wouldn’t refuse. Not that he would say that aloud.

Natsume grinned. “Thanks, glad you guys enjoy it. I just whipped out something I can think of with the ingredients available so it's not really that fancy as the ones I used to cook before.”

“Those were still not fancy to you?!” Deuce blinked in shock.

Natsume shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oh! We still have plenty of time before classes start.” Grim said, a hand on his hips. “I’m curious about the other dorms. Let’s watch Ace apologize, Nat!”

“I’m not a freakin’ exhibit, damn it!” Ace scowled angrily at him, ruffling his already messy hair rather harshly.

Natsume clings her free arm to him with a wide grin. “Come on~ it’ll be alright! I promised I’ll go with you, right? After all, friends are friends because we helped each other out.”

Ace stared blankly at her for a good minute, before his scowl worsened and wrapped his arm around her neck in a headlock. She screamed when he started to ruffle her hair ruthlessly. “Ugh! Here you go again sayin’ lame things! I told you to quit that!” But the slight flush on his cheeks and ears says otherwise.

“Lemme go, lemme go! Ow, ow ow! Your collar! It's bumping my forehead! Ace!”

"You gotta know when to shut up with your embarrassing words, pipsqueak!"

After that scene in the main street, with the flustered Ace won’t let her go, they made their way towards the Hall of Mirrors. The two teens literally have to push her inside the mirror because once again, she was whining about how that form of transportation is just too nasty and disturbing for her. It was their time to tease her relentlessly as she quickly hurled in the bushes when they arrived, vomiting rainbows and cursing all the Gods in their world for creating such a way of traveling.

Man, she would never get used to this.

“Woah! This place is so wonderful!” She heard Grim gushed as she wiped the corner of her mouth tiredly. 

“It's a lot different from our rundown dorm.” Rui said, looking around curiously. “This place looks like straight out of picture books.”

Deuce sympathetically held her hand as she righted herself back to her feet. “Hey, our dorm isn’t all that bad.” She whipped her head back and forth, examining the courtyard with great interest.

Heartslabyul dorm isn’t exactly a dormitory over all. It looked more like a castle to her than anything else. The bushes growing on the sides were heart-shaped with blooming red roses on them. The red, white and black aesthetics of the whole place was, indeed, straight out from a fantasy picture book she used to read when she was young. 

“Not bad?! Maybe for you, but I almost tripped myself last night.” Ace scoffed at her. “Man, you’re too tough to endure living in that shack, Nat.”

Natsume just rolled her eyes to him before following Deuce to wherever he was about to go. Somehow, she felt like she had seen this place somewhere before. It's not like it's her first time seeing roses and this kind of aesthetic, however, the ambiance of this place is similar to the ones in her…

Natsume tilted her head in wonder, frowning.

_….the ones in where?_

A strong scent of paint wafted her nose, pulling her out of her thoughts. Just the time she heard someone muttering under their breath.

“Oh, crap. Have to paint the roses red.” He said in a rushed tone, standing steadily on a ladder by the heart-shaped tree. “Oops. Some were still unpainted, gotta do them all or it's off with my head.”

He was taller than Ace and Deuce in comparison, and he was probably a bit older than them as well. His wavy orange hair was clipped back with long tresses framing his fair face. 

“What is he doing?” Natsume looked at the boy in surprise. “Is he painting the roses or something?”

He seems to be able to hear her question and their approaching footsteps, looking down on them from the top of his ladder. Her golden eyes met his friendly and vibrant green eyes. “Oh? What's wrong, guys? Do you need something?" 

Natsume just noticed the small, red diamond painted on his right cheekbone. She glanced curiously at both her teen friends; they had the same patch on their faces, too, although different in shape and color. Is that some tradition in this dorm?

“What’s up with all the paints?” Ace asked, pointing at the paint cans scattered on the ground.

“Ah, this?” The guy rested a hand on his hip, raising the dripping paintbrush in his hand with a friendly smile. “As you can probably tell, I’m painting the roses.”

“Eh?!” Deuce’s eyes widened. “Why would you do that?”

“You guys are weird,” Natsume looked at them with half-lidded eyes.

“I don’t wanna hear that from you either,” Ace rolled his eyes.

“Hmm~ your fresh reaction is so cute!” He chuckled lightly, leaning closely towards them. “Now that I take a good look at you guys, you were the freshies who wrecked the ten million Madol chandelier yesterday.”

Ace grimaced. “Ugh. We're gonna hear that incident until we graduate.”

“Why do I feel like we're some notorious troublemakers now?” Natsume grumbled.

“At some point, you’re not wrong.” Rui blurted out harshly.

“And you,” he looked at Ace’s direction. “Are the super naughty kid who who took the dorm head’s tart without permission~”

Natsume snorted as Ace groaned loudly. 

“Aww. I felt so lucky to meet the infamous freshies~ hey, hey, hey! Let’s take a selfie~yay!” He pulled them on a huddle as he whipped up something from his pockets, bringing the thing in front of them and she yelped in surprise when she heard something snapped from it. 

“I’ll upload this on Magicam, yeah? Tell me your names so I can put you in the tags!”

“Magicam? What is Magicam?” She asked but her friends were wearing confused expressions, too--although different reasons from her. Rui and Grim don't know what that is either.

“Deuce...Spade.” He answered amongst confusion.

“Ace,” the other responded, glaring at the thing suspiciously.

But before she could even introduce herself, Grim beat her to it. “I’m the Great Grim, and these two are my henchmen, Rui and Natsume.” He said, proudly puffing his chest to showcase the gem dangling on his neck.

“Definitely not his henchmen,” Natsume instantly rejected, huffing before extending a hand to him. “Natsume Dragneel at your service! Nice to meet you…”

“Aaaand, done!” He grinned and shoved his phone back to his pockets, taking her outstretched hand. “Oh, I’m a third year, which means your senpai~ Cater Diamond. Cater is fine, although you can call me Cay-kun, too. Nice to meet cha, Natsu-chan~”

“Everytime you guys call me that, it feels like you’re calling my dad, not me.” She muttered under her breath.

Cater leaned dangerously close to her, examining her face that their noses almost touched. “Oh! That’s right! You’re the supervisor from Ramshackle I heard from Riddle-kun. You have my sympathies for living in a place like that~”

“This guy is rude,” Grim said bitterly, crossing his arms.

“Nat, what did you do without us that the dorm head talked about you?” Ace gave her a surprise look. 

“I didn’t do anything!” Natsume defended, rolling her eyes. She just had one lunch with him, and it was rather fun talking to him. That’s why she can’t believe it when Ace said he was the worst.

 _He looks particularly lonely sitting there all by himself,_ Natsume thought.

“Ah! I don’t have time for this!” Cater made a panic noise, picking up the paint cans and brushes again. “The party’s tomorrow and it's off with my head if I don't make it.”

“But why’re you doing something so weird?” Ace asked.

“I guess red roses are more photogenic at a party~?” He explained, although they don’t really get it. “And I have to paint the flamingos for the croquet match. Look how busy I am~”

“Why not plant red roses instead of painting it, then?” Rui asked like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

“You have to paint the flamingos, too?” Grim shared the same sentiment. “You guys have some weird chores!”

“Rules are rules~” Cater chuckled.

“A party, huh…” Deuce placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully. “Then the tart that Ace ate was to be used for the dorm head’s birthday party? No wonder he’s mad.”

Cater winked at them. “Wrong~”

“Not?! Then, who’s birthday is it?” Ace spluttered.

“The day after tomorrow was actually no one’s birthday, which is our dorm’s tradition of Unbirthday Party!” Cater laughed. “The dorm head chooses a random day that isn’t anyone’s birthday and hosts a tea party for everyone.”

“The heck with that?!” Ace and Deuce both taken aback.

“It's a party...for not having a birthday at all?” Natsume frowned.

“This place is full of weird rules,” Rui muttered.

“Anyhow, worry about the reasons later!” Cater cheerfully shoved the can of paint to Ace and Natsume. “You guys will help Cay-kun paint the roses, right? Just change the colors and everything will be fine~”

“Change colors with magic?!” Deuce asked nervously, eyeing the rose trees.

Grim’s ears flattened on his head. “I haven’t done anything like that before,”

“My magic can’t change those colors!” Natsume argued, pointing at the white roses. Maybe their magic can, but hers would’ve done nothing but to destroy it!

“It's alright, it's alright, relax~” Cater pushed them over. “We can figure that out. We better hurry or else the dorm head will have our heads~”

The group groaned and complained but hesitantly helped their senpai anyway. Natsume lazily took a tree closest to her and started painting the roses red. Rui was close to where she was, although he was doing the bushes instead.

They ignored how Deuce turned the roses blue or how Grim practically burned down the trees instead of changing its colors. 

“ _I remember the tears streaming down your face when I said I would never let you go..._ ” Natsume sang softly under her breath, tapping her foot as she carefully tapped the paintbrush inside the rose to color its inside. “ _When all those shadows almost killed your light.._.”

“Huh? Are you saying something?” Ace looked at her from his shoulder, raising a brow.

Natsume tilted her head in confusion. “No? I didn’t,”

“I swear I heard something though,” he just shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing, which was almost splashing the whole can of paint on the poor roses.

“Natsu-chan~” Cater walked up to her, starting a conversation. Natsume stopped humming the lullaby and glanced at him curiously. “Congrats! I heard you become the dorm head of Ramshackle on your first day. That’s a great achievement!”

“Well, that’s because there’s only the three of us in the dorm anyway.” She chuckled, before a complaint blew past her lips. “And I’m too tired of correcting everyone that I am a girl, not a boy. Those three behind us keep calling me a ‘him’.” 

“Ahaha! I honestly wouldn’t believe it either if Riddle-kun didn’t tell that to me.” Cater held up his pen and with a wave of his hand, the roses in front of him changed colors. 

Ntsume looked even more offended. “Is it because I lack femininity?”

“Aww~ but you looked super cute to me, Natsu-chan!” Cater said in a sing-song tone.

Rui shook his head. “To think they would be this slow,”

“Ah, that’s right!” Ace suddenly exclaimed, dumping the paintbrush on the can hastily and looked at Cater. “I don’t have time for this! I have to talk to the dorm head! Where is he?”

“Hmm?” Their upperclassman looked at him. “I think there’s still some time before he leaves for the morning classes.” His smile turned rather mischievous. “By the way, Ace who stole the dorm head’s tart, did you bring an apology tart?”

“Huh?” Ace asked back, frowning. “I thought to come here first to apologize.”

“Aww, man~ that so?” Cater shook his head sympathetically. “According to the Queen of Hearts rule #53, ‘ _one must always return what they took’_ , with that, I can’t let you inside the dorm~”

Ace took a step back, eyes widening. “The heck with that?!”

Natsume finished the last rose she was painting before joining them. “To be honest, I agree with that rule.”

Ace glared at her childishly. "You're supposed to side with me!"

“Sorry, freshies. But since you’re staying in this dorm, you gotta follow the rules~” Cater said with a tight-lipped smile, his tone growing more serious. “If I let you in, it's gonna be off with my head, too. I feel bad for you, but I’ll have you leave before Riddle-kun notice it~”

Natsume’s shoulders tense as Cater brandished his magical pen at them, alarmed. This is definitely not the way you treat someone who helps you paint the roses!

“G-Guys, do something!” Ace grimaced, running towards them.

Deuce gave him a look. “Why should I?”

“I beg you! I can’t use magic--!” his eyes widened as Cater inched forward to their direction. “Gah! Here he comes!”

Rui heaved a deep sighed mixed of defeat, frustration and wonder as he watched them fight their upperclassman. Why can't they have one day of peace?

Just one peaceful day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gave out hints about Natsume's identity above and you can guess a few things about her now! Especially about her past. If you're also a fan of Hiro Mashima and watched his interviews, you can get hints about Natsume's past there and even in her name itself! There was a deep reason why she was named dangerously similar to her father. Kufufu~
> 
> If someone manage to get something right about her, I'll write up a scene for you with Natsume and a character of your choosing!


	11. Episode 1: The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good luck on your first day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Quotev manage to guess some "things" right about Natsume! And yes, the two seeds Lilia was talking about was the demon seed and dragon seed that Natsu (her father) had before. How and why she had them will be revealed at the end of the Heartslabyul arc and explained further in the filler arc!

The five watched dumbly as Cater waved at them cheerfully after successfully dumping them out of Heartslabyul's rose maze. It took Rui almost everything he had to stop Natsume from using her signature roar on him when he kept on appearing even though they were already beating him up for a while.

“What the heck is his problem?!” Ace fumed as they walked back to the main street towards the main campus. “He knew from the start we had nothing on us! He just wanted us to help him paint the damn roses!”

“I could’ve toast him myself if Rui didn’t interrupt me.” Natsume groaned, cracking her knuckles in frustration. She wanted to beat up someone so bad! She felt out of shape already for not having to fight anyone...well, with her real strength that is.

The Exceed glared at her. “You’ll likely damage the whole dorm if I let you be!”

“But I was curious,” Deuce said thoughtfully. “No matter how many times we beat him up, he keeps on coming back. Is it some kind of illusion magic?”

“I don’t think so,” Natsume frowned, touching her right eye cautiously. “I would’ve realized it beforehand if he casted illusion on us.”

Grim crossed his arms as he sat on her shoulder. “That Cater sure is a shrewd one.”

“Ugh! Why do these things keep on happening to me?” Ace dragged his palm across his face in frustration. “Man, class will start soon and I can’t use magic...this is so pathetic.”

“We can figure that out later,” Natsume said, huffing. “We can make the tart at lunch so make sure to apologize to Riddle-senpai after this.”

Deuce gasped. “Wait, Natsu...I know your food is heaven...but you can bake, too?”

“I mean, you won’t expect that someone like Natsume was able to do something delicious so just trust the child this time.” Rui blurted out.

“Are you complimenting me or disparaging me?” Natsume grumbled. 

“Take it whatever you like,”

Ace swung an arm around her shoulder dramatically. “Nat! You are definitely my savior!”

“Oy!” Grim hit him in the head for almost knocking him out. “Back off!”

Deuce grabbed their arm and started to tug them inside the campus. “Let’s just hurry up! Classes will start in five minutes!”

**~**

**EPISODE 1: The First Day**

**~**

Their first subject was Alchemy--which was kind of similar to potions. The moment the group reached their classroom, they immediately scampered to wear their lab coats, gloves and goggles while waiting for Professor Crewel--who happened to be their homeroom teacher--to arrive.

“Nat, your hair keeps sticking up.” Ace snorted but he neatly arranged the sticking hair under the strap of her goggles. “Man, your hair’s longer than I thought. Girly as hell, pfft.”

“Thanks,” Natsume said as she properly buttoned up her coat, arranging the goggles over her eyes. 

“Now that you mention it, Natsu looked a little too girly, isn’t it?” Deuce asked, sliding on the chair next to her in front of an abnormally large cauldron. Ace sat on her other side with Rui on her shoulder and Grim on her lap.

Natsume frowned. “Hah? That’s because I’m a--”

The door swung open, cutting her off, and Divus Crewel walked inside rather gracefully with an air of confidence. The way he carried himself in that two-colored fur coat was really cool. “Good morning, puppies. So, you were the fresh faces attending my homeroom from now on.” He said with a smirk, his riding crop tapping on his palm. “Heh, I can see some rare hair colors...not bad. Do take care of that properly.”

Natsume craned her neck to look around curiously. Deuce has blue hair, Ace has dark orange hair...and she saw someone with fuschia hair, too. Although her dad’s pink hair can’t be compared to that. She chuckled.

“As you may already know me as your homeroom teacher, please call me Master Crewel.” He loudly snapped his riding crop over his palm to prove his point as he looked at the sea of faces. “Now for the basics...open your textbooks on page eight, chapter one.”

Natsume instantly pulled the book under her desk and turned on the pages for the three of them to see. She heard Grim groan from her lap as pictures of different plants and their description was printed on the pages. 

“The hell with those grass?!” He complained loudly.

Crewel looked at them with a smirk. “In order to ensure that there will be no unnecessary incidents in my class, I will beat the names of a hundred poisons and medicine in your little brains.” He said. “Now, make sure to memorize these first. I don’t want to see any of you getting poisoned by random things you eat from the ground. And therefore, your training will be strict so none of you will get any red marks. Are we clear?”

Everyone groaned, but none had the courage to openly complain seeing their professor’s cold glares and warning smiles. 

“Ugh. I’m so bad at memorizing,” Ace grumbled under his breath as he stared at the pages of his textbook.

“But what matters the most is whether the grass is tasty or not, right?” Grim huffed, carelessly turning a page of their book.

Rui slapped his paw away. “It matters because one wrong move, those grass can kill you, tom cat.”

Both Ace and Deuce raised a brow at that.

“Well, some fungus can be lethal to humans and it could harm your vital organs indeed.” Natsume explained plainly. “In simple terms, it can kill you.”

“Eh?!” Her companions shouted loudly in shock, some of their classmates looked at their direction weirdly. “Fungus can kill?!”

She nodded. “That’s why we have to memorize them, I guess. Oh, take for example this one.” She pointed at the certain familiar plant with white flowers she came across as the teens huddled to her. “The conium maculatum contains poisonous alkaloids called coniine which is as lethal as nicotine. Just a small dosage of this could cause respiratory collapse.”

“C-Coniu...what?” Ace scoffed. “Why do these things have longer names than mine?!”

She rolled her eyes. “You can call it hemlock, too. If that would be easy for you,”

“Indeed!” Crewel was listening to them actually, pleased that at least one student understood what he was saying. They all jumped in surprise when he suddenly talked. “If I catch the three of you slacking in my class, I’ll punish you.”

Ace, Deuce and Grim were obviously terrified and nodded immediately. He huffed approvingly before looking down on Natsume, flashing her a blinding smile, his riding crop resting on her chin.

“After your morning classes, come to my office, little pup. I have to tell you some things.” He smirked at her.

Was he talking about her uniform?

In any case, Natsume nodded enthusiastically, saluting at him. “Aye, sir!” She coughed. “I mean, aye, Master Crewel!”

“Very good,” he nodded in satisfaction and walked away from them confidently.

The first class ended not too long after that. Crewel just gave more pointers and a few homework to be passed next week then they’re free to go to their next class, which was history of magic--one subject that Natsume dreads the most. She doesn’t know a thing about this world!

She was already sweating bullets when the tall, elderly man entered their classroom. He was wearing a black suit underneath a long robe and his greying hair was neatly combed back. He was carrying a black cat in his arms.

Natsume’s golden eyes softened. Somehow, his aura reminds her so much of Master Makarov. They might not be similar in height and physique, but she could feel that even though he was looking so strict, he was kind deep inside…

“I’m Mozus Trein and I will be serving as your instructor in the history of magic. This is my familiar, Lucius.” He paused, looking at them all sternly. “You will learn about the story behind the prosperity of magic in this class.”

“Mreow~” Lucius grumbled, and Natsume fought a squeal to pass her lips. The cat was so cute!

“I will expect nothing but good performance from all of you. And I will not tolerate sleeping in my class.” He glared at the students who began to drift off to dreamland. “Now, open your textbooks to page fifteen. We will start with what you learned in middle school. If someone doesn’t remember it, I will hand out punishment.”

“Mreow~”

Natsume can’t focus. Not because she wants to sleep like the other two beside her, but because she was staring at Lucius and wondering how his fur would feel like under her touch. 

_Wait. I sound like a pervert, what the heck--_

Natsume slapped herself and willed her brain to focus on the lesson. 

The whole class gulped, terrified.

She straightened her spine when he looked at her. “I will give Dragneel-san, including Rui-san and Grim-san, an exception due to some private _circumstances_ , however, I will only give you a month to learn the basics otherwise you won’t be able to follow our discussion. Do you understand?”

“Mreow~”

“Aye, sir!” They saluted, serious. Looks like all their professors were aware of their origins, then. At least they gave them enough consideration…

Then the lessons start. Both Ace and Grim yawned loudly all the way while Deuce, Rui and Natsume focused on their textbooks in interest. 

“Ugh. I want to cast magic like BANG!” Grim openly complained on her shoulder.

They all ignored him.

The second subject passed without any more interruptions. Now it's time for their physical education classes. It's certainly an interesting subject especially after their history classes that bore all of her classmates.

Natsume dressed herself in their PE uniform. It wasn’t less different than others, although hers was in a color of grey with bright yellow stripes. She wore a tight grey shirt beneath the tracksuit with the sleeves stretched down her elbows. She paired that with shorts and grey tights, and a white sneakers. She tied her hair in low braids.

“As much as I like brawling and exercising,” Natsume adjusted her shirt uncomfortably. “I have a feeling I will hate this class the most.”

Both Ace and Deuce heard her comment. Now that they noticed it, she was a bit pale. “Why?”

Natsume weakly pointed at something behind her with her thumb. When they looked at where she was pointing, they saw a few upperclassmen flying with their broomsticks. They instantly realized what she was trying to say.

“Just looking at them makes me nauseous.” She gagged, facepalming.

“Pfft! Now, I wanna see Nat fly~” Ace teased, and she glared at him.

“Shut up or I’ll vomit straight to your sorry face, ginger nut!”

Before the two would start fighting, Deuce and Rui positioned themselves between them.

“Alright, bean sprouts! Lineup!” Their professor blew his whistle to gain their attention. “I’m Ashton Vargas. I will be your instructor in PE.” He rested his hands on his hips, displaying and flexing his muscles to them. “Being a great magician starts with having muscles! Behold the muscles I’ve built eating raw eggs everyday!”

Natsume’s eyes widened like saucers when she heard that. “Eh?! Is that even possible?!” She’s been training since forever yet she never gained any muscles at all!

“He kinda reminds me of Uncle Elfman now,” Rui told her with half-lidded eyes. “Minus the man-talk.”

Natsume snorted. “Yeah. I remember how he used to call me a stick because of how skinny and short I was before.”

“What do you mean?” Ace asked with a smirk, hearing their conversation. “You’ve been tiny until now, pipsqueak.”

“Excuse me?! I still have two more years to grow up, so bugger off!” Natsume exclaimed angrily.

“These two…” Deuce shook his head.

“They wouldn’t stop fighting for at least five minutes,” Grim added, his ears flattened on his head.

Vargas made them run for twenty laps around the field and then do a hundred push ups as a start. Natsume had no problem with this kind of exercise, after all, Aunt Erza supervised her during her childhood when her dad was away. To say that her training was Spartan was an understatement.

Natsume shuddered at those memories. She remembered how the redhead made her run at least a hundred laps per day and two hundred push ups and curl ups. Not to mention how strict she can be, Aunt Erza’s training requires a lot of...physical fights that you surely need to overcome if you want to survive the next day.

She heard Ace groan as he jogged next to her. “It's not like I dislike exercise, but I can’t deal with that kind of teacher. Geez.”

Deuce, on the other hand, looks fired up. “I am confident in my stamina.” He could definitely keep up with her, and judging how he could carry her and Ace back in the Dwarf’s Mine without breaking a sweat, it seems like Deuce is a lot stronger in terms of physical prowess than the latter.

“Hurry up, tom cat! We’re getting behind!” Rui scolded as he dragged Grim to run with him.

“Why do we have to do this, too?! The Great Grim is not a freaking hamster!” He complained.

Before they knew it, morning class had ended and lunch time had rolled in. The group of five walked down the busy corridor as they talked about their latest subjects.

“By the way, what’s our next class after break?” Natsume asked, walking between the two, hugging Grim tightly on her chest while Rui sat on Deuce’s shoulder.

“General magic, I think,” the bluenette answered, eyes focused on their timetable.

Ace let out a tired yawn. “I would never guess that NRC was no different from regular schools.” He cranned his neck, his knuckles bumping on the sealing collar. “At least we don’t use magic yet.”

“I’ve never been to a school before so I don’t know what exactly is the difference,” she stated plainly before glaring down at Grim who was trying to escape her iron grip. “Will you stop it already?! I know you’re planning to ditch class!”

“No!” Grim still struggled. “There’s no way I’m sitting in those boring classes all day! I’m a genius, I don’t need those classes to teach me magic with a bang!”

Natsume’s right eye twitched in annoyance before fisting her hand and whacking Grim on the head. The impact almost knocked him out as he yelped in pain. “Shut up! Try to escape me one more time and you’ll definitely receive more than that!”

“I can’t believe Natsume was saying that.” Rui whispered at Deuce, surprise. “That child is being responsible for once!”

Natsume heard him, but chose to ignore his input, continuing to glare threateningly at Grim. “Now, choose! You escape those boring classes or I’ll whip your arse till you cry out?”

“Darn it! Why are you being especially strict today?” Grim complained, finally setting down...in peace. Seems like he doesn't want to get hit after the last one that was surely swelling now.

Natsume raised a brow. “You call this strict already? Oh, believe me when I said Aunt Erza would make you beg on your knees first before she forgives you.”

Grim just huffed and turned his head away, muttering incoherent words under his breath as they reached the cafeteria.

Natsume abruptly stopped. "Ah!" She shoved Grim to Ace's arms. "I have to go to professor Crewel first. He was expecting me after our morning classes. You guys can go ahead without me."

"Natsu--oy!?"

Natsume ran in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. She didn't know where his office was but she tried checking the laboratories since he still might've been teaching some random class now. 

"Man, I can't catch his scent in the air, too." Natsume sniffed the air for any luck to detect her teacher. Why didn't she even ask where his office was earlier?! This is freaking insane.

She passed by a crowd of students who seemed to be eagerly walking towards the cafeteria. Fortunately, when she asked them about the teacher she's looking for, they just finished alchemy classes with him. 

"Thank you so much, senpai!" She grinned thankfully at them, waving enthusiastically before running towards the direction of their previous classroom. She wanted this to be over already! 

_I'm starving_ ….

Just as she was about to knock, the door suddenly swung open, revealing a rather familiar face she met back in the entrance ceremony. 

The boy stepped back, surprise was evident in his expression before it quickly vanished as fast as it came. 

"Oh!" Natsume's eyes widened and retracted her balled fist to her side. He doesn't think she's going to punch him, too, right?! "I'm so sorry for blocking the way! Here," she quickly stepped aside to give way to him.

"My, if it isn't Natsume-san." Azul smiled politely at her, fixing his glasses at the bridge of his nose. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Natsume inwardly cringed as he scratched her cheek awkwardly. She isn't used to people being all chivalrous and gentlemanly at her, thus, she doesn't know how to properly react. Back in the guild, all she did was to brawl and have fun with them...and well, acted all equally. She doesn't like to feel the gaps...especially when it comes to her gender. She wanted everyone to treat her as equal as them, and she did that to them as well.

And now, facing this man who was probably hiding many secrets under his own version of million _jewel_ smiles is unnerving.

"Hello, Azul-senpai!" Still, she tried to act all cheerful as she greeted him with a bow. "Uh, is Crewel-sensei inside?"

"Ah, yes. He was preparing for his next class inside." He swiftly stepped out of the way and motioned the door to her. "Do come in, I believe ladies should be first."

This time, her smile twitched uncomfortably before she sighed. "T-Thank you, Azul-senpai?" She hesitantly stepped inside the laboratory before giving him another grateful bow.

Maybe he wasn’t as bad as she thought…

Natsume turned to her professor as Azul gave one last glance at her before leaving the room with a small, knowing smirk.

...oh, no. He is bad.

“Fufu, you seem in a rather good mood, Azul.” A tall teal-haired male greeted him the moment he closed the door behind his back. He was wearing his usual polite smile as another man identical to him made his way lazily towards them.

“Eh~ Azul is in a good mood? That’s new~” 

“Not really,” Azul sighed as the three of them walked towards the direction of the cafeteria, purposely lowering the tone of his voice as he spoke. “I am sure you two had seen her already,”

Jade’s smile widened at the mention of her. “Ah, yes. I admit Natsume Dragneel-san was quite the catch. Her presence here does spark the attention of the people that wouldn’t even care under normal circumstances,”

Floyd chortled happily, shoving his hands inside his pockets. “I’ve seen her running around like a lost kid earlier. Koebi-chan is so cute, I wanna squeeze her~”

“She _is_ an interesting little girl,” Azul’s glasses gleamed maliciously under the sun. “Although her otherworldly magic is what interests me the most. You all see what she can do during the entrance ceremony, no? That was no ordinary magic that anyone can do, at least not from our world.”

They recalled the dangling keys on her belt earlier. All seems she was giving great care towards them. And those keys...can summon powerful beings from a different world to do their bidding. Oh, how he wished to see them all and know the extent of their powers...and take them. Fufu.

Jade gave a knowing glance at him, then to his brother who was muttering how he wanted to gain her attention and play with her now. “My, I simply hope that you won’t regret whatever you were planning to do with her, Azul.”

“Whatever do you mean, Jade?” Azul’s business-like smile never wavered. “I just wanted to help her should the need arise. Like those poor, unfortunate souls who come to us, fufu.”

“Certainly,” Jade shook his head as his mind drifted to a lost and faraway memory that involved a rather special someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade surely knows something, kufufu~ but what it is? He was a sus from the start, but he will be especially sus here...


	12. Episode 1: The Seven Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume learned about Night Raven College’s seven big names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your questions will probbaly answered at the end of the next interlude which will be the next chapter after the next of this ahaha.

"Eh? Oh, hey! It's Natsume!" 

She heard a cheerful voice called out to her the moment she closed the door behind her. Just as she expected, professor Crewel does talk to her about her new school uniform and take down her measurements. 

She argued at first that she was fine wearing the boy's uniform because she hates wearing skirts, but he shushed her up and lectured her about the importance of 'fashion' and crap that she doesn't really understand and didn't bother to.

Her mother does like dolling her up in different dresses when she was young, but she was fed up with wearing girly skirts. Natsume couldn't fight well during missions when she was wearing them, so she preferred pants much more.

However, alas, it seems like she couldn't win against her professor…

"Natsume!!"

"Wah!?" 

She almost stumbled on her feet when someone threw themselves at her back. When she looked over her shoulder with wide eyes, she saw a familiar pair of ruby orbs gazing back at her cheerfully.

"Ah...you're Kalim-senpai, isn't it? Hello!" She sighed in relief before laughing. 

Kalim released her from his hold and grabbed both of her hands. "How are you doing, Natsu? I heard you were almost expelled yesterday!" He shook their hands vigorously, his face is even more expressive than hers. "I was seriously worried when I heard that since it would be a shame if you were expelled before we could even hang out together and then--!"

One thing she can say about the man is that…

...Kalim is such sunshine.

His smiles felt so blinding and keeping up with him, even for someone as talkative as her, proved to be very difficult.

Natsume then found out that he was the dorm head of Scarabia--whatever that was--and that his dorm was located in the middle of a desert. She almost choked at that, especially when Kalim said he’ll take her on a tour as her friend. Why on sweet Mavis their dormitory was located in a desert anyway?

The fact that Natsume has no idea how their talk about Scarabia escalates how the giraffes eat is already beyond her human comprehension. She tried keeping up with him but Kalim almost did all the talking, and she felt content listening to him. It's the first time she met someone who was even more talkative than her after all.

“Kalim,” a dark-skinned boy suddenly approached them, a hand on his hip. He was wearing a tired expression. “Didn’t I tell you to not to run off on your own?”

“Jamil, Jamil!” Kalim waved his hand cheerfully at him before motioning her. “Meet Natsume, I told you about her yesterday, right?! She was the new dorm head of Ramshackle!” He then turned to her. “Natsu, this is Jamil. He’s the vice dorm head of Scarabia.”

Natsume curiously gaze at him, holding out her hand to him. He was super pretty, his long dark hair was tied in intricate braids and his slanted grey eyes were attractive. “Nice to meet you, Jamil-senpai! I’m Natsume Dragneel.”

“Jamil Viper,” he took her hand in a firm handshake, his tone calm and collected despite his obvious exhausted facade. “I surely hope he didn’t bother you at all, Natsume-kun.”

“I’m not causing trouble!” Kalim pouted. “I’m just explaining some things to Natsu!”

“Hehe. It's true, he’s not a bother at all!” She grinned toothily at him, her golden eyes gleaming in barely concealed laughter. “Kalim-senpai is fun to be with.”

Jamil stared at her for a moment, his head tilted to the side as he gazed at her with an unreadable expression. “I...see.” He cleared his throat before shifting his gaze to Kalim. “We should go now. You have to do something first before we can eat lunch.”

“Aww, what a bummer…” Kalim shook his head in disappointment. Whatever they’re going to do, he probably forgot about it. “Anyway, talk to ya later, Natsu!”

“Bye bye!” She waved at them both as Jamil slightly dipped his head in a bow before walking away, dragging Kalim who was protesting about passing some homeworks to Professor Trein. “Man, his hair was really so pretty. I wonder where he learned braiding that from?”

She smiled dreamily, continuing her walk towards the cafeteria to join her friends.

Oh, well. To say that she made some new friends is exciting, to say the least.

**~**

**EPISODE 1: The Seven Names**

**~**

“What’s up with the long faces, dudes?” Natsume asked in curiosity as she sat down by the table her friends were occupying. She was thankful that they at least saved an empty seat for her.

Although she became more intrigued when no one answered her question. Both Ace and Deuce looked away from her, Grim was eating his lunch quietly and Rui was busy unpacking their bento, completely ignoring her.

“...okay? What happened?” She asked again, furrowing her brows. 

“Nothing, let’s just eat.” Rui cleared his throat, waving his paw casually as he handed her the chopsticks. Confused, Natsume just shrugged her shoulders and let the question sit. If Rui said it's nothing, then it probably is not important then.

Seeing that the strawberry-blonde decided to drop the topic, the Exceed could only sighed in relief. It wouldn’t be wise to tell her that they almost got into a fight with some punny upperclassmen when she was away. Knowing her personality, she’ll whine and complain that they didn’t call or wait for her before picking a random fight with some delinquents.

Rui felt it the moment they stepped inside this school--like something’s off and wrong, so... _so_ wrong. He didn’t like that feeling one bit. That feeling only intensified when Ace decided to make fun of them yesterday. Or the way Deuce's' serious’ character would instantly switch the moment he was triggered. Luckily, they seem to be pacified with her already, which is good. Natsume needs help in this unfamiliar world after all.

He had seen those delinquents picked on Grim earlier...and that better not happen to Natsume again or else...

...he was worried how the girl would react if someone tries to bully her, especially her new friends. Natsume won’t just sit still on the spot when she sees or knows someone she cares about gets hurt in her watch. She would do everything, even if the odds aren’t in her favor, to get back at her enemies. 

She was smart enough to know that violence is not the answer to everything, but if it means protecting the people she cares about through it, she would thread even bloody thorns and wrecked everything in sight as revenge.

It was a trait she got from her father; admirable when you’re her ally, and formidable when you become her enemy.

“By the way, what are the other dorms like?” Grim asked, breaking the comfortable silence as they munched on their respective meals. “We already saw your dorm this morning so I was curious about the others,”

“I don’t have any idea. I’m not from this world, remember?” Natsume picked up a deep fried shrimp tempura from her lunch and held it to Deuce. “Here, try this. I bet you’ll love it!”

“I want that, too.” Ace forked one as well and threw it at his mouth, his red eyes gleamed. “Oh, man! This is delish! Gimme more, Nat!”

Natsume glared at him. “Wait, not my meatballs! I’m ready to fight tooth and nail for them!”

“Aww, don’t be so stingy, pipsqueak! Just one won’t hurt~”

“Bugger off, ginger nut!”

“Quit flirting and just tell me about the other dorms already!” Grim whined but he stealthily snatched a piece of meatball when Natsume was busy fending off Ace.

“Were not flirting!” The pair exclaimed at the same time.

“You’ve seen the statues of the Great Seven displayed in the main street, right?” Cater suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind her, stealing another meatball from her lunch box when she raised it above her head, away from Ace. “They corresponds to the seven dorms here in NRC~”

“Hey!” Natsume cried, ignoring what he was saying. “That’s mine!”

“Geh!” Ace pointed an accusing finger at him. “You’re the dude from this morning!”

Grim stood up from the table, glaring at him hatefully. “You’re the guy who tricked us into painting those roses for you!”

Rui sighed quietly and decided it wasn’t his business to talk to them while Natsume was also glaring at the new guy with a different reason from Grim. She must’ve already forgotten what happened this morning.

“That’s so mean saying I tricked you~ It's not like I did it because I wanted to either.” Cater has that mock offended look as he pouted at them. “That’s just how rules are in our dorm after all.”

The children stared at him in disdain, not believing what he said anymore.

“You looked so happy and grinning at us all the while, you know…” Deuce sighed weakly.

“I already forgive you for that,” Natsume growled at him. “But you have to pay for eating my food, senpai!”

“Simmer down now, Natsume.” Rui grabbed her collar, stopping her from leaping, and possibly wrestling, her senior on the floor.

“Don’t forgive him, Nat!” Ace scoffed. “He totally enjoyed tricking us back then!”

“Now, now, Ace-chan, Deuce-chan.” Cater laughed playfully before sliding swiftly at the seat next to Natsume and just across Ace. “Those rules only applies in our dorm, so now, I’m just your kind senpai~”

“Don’t call me that!” Ace protested. “And why are you sitting with us?!”

“P-Please drop that, senpai!” Deuce seconded.

Someone chuckled rather pleasantly behind them. “That’s just how Cater expressed his affections.”

When they looked back, they saw a mustard-eyed man wearing a pair of thin eyeglasses approaching their table. His short hair was in the color of ivy green and he has that clover tattoo under his left eye. 

Natsume stared at him curiously. His eyes were so pretty. Actually, everyone she met in this world is very beautiful. There was not even a speck of blemish in their perfectly proportioned faces.

She remembered that pretty blond back in the ceremony who called her a lazy potato with dry skin. He certainly left an impression on her.

“Wait...and who are you?” Ace asked rather rudely.

“Oops, my bad. I’m Trey.” He smiled calmly at them, displaying his perfect set of white teeth. “Trey Clover. I’m a Heartslabyul third year like Cater.” 

Natsume scooted towards Cater to give space for him to sit, seeing he was carrying a tray full of lunch with him, too. Her two friends don't seem to want to give him some spot anyway. “Hello, Trey-senpai! I’m Natsume and this is my companions, Grim and Rui! Nice to meet you!”

“Thank you, Natsume.” Trey smiled at her, sitting next to her casually. “You must be the freshman who was in charge of the ramsha…” he instantly cleared his throat. “...unused dorm, isn’t it?”

“Yep!” She cheerfully said, not bothered by his poor words at all. “And it's fine if you call it Ramshackle. That name grew on us after all!”

“Only to you!” Both Rui and Grim protested.

“I heard what happened from Cater,” Trey shot her an apologetic smile. “Sorry for all our troublesome dormmates had caused you guys.”

“Those troublesome doormates you spoke of were sitting across you, senpai.” Ace deadpanned weakly.

“What are you talking about?” Natsume tilted her head in confusion. “They were my friends. It's only natural that I will help them when in need. It's no big deal.”

The four Heartslabyul student stared at her with wide eyes for a good fifteen seconds--save for the exasperated looks Ace and Grim was giving her and the tips of Deuce’s ears were dusted pink. Trey coughed loudly to break the awkward silence and Cater chuckled.

“Now, should we put that behind us and be friends~” the orange head pulled out that unfamiliar _thing_ again. “Natsu-chan, give me your phone number and I’ll add you in Magicam~”

Natsume paused on her meal, the chopsticks pressed between her lips as she furrowed her brows. “What is a phone number? And Magicam?”

“Eh?! Are you serious?!” Cater looked more horrified and disturbed than her, almost dropping his phone. “You don’t know what a phone and Magicam is?! What kind of rock are you living under all this time, Natsu-chan?”

"I don't really care one way or another." She shrugged nonchalantly at him before glancing at Ace. “Was that thing really important, whatever that is?”

Ace gave her a weird look as he said at her in an audible whisper. “Yeah, pipsqueak. To those who don’t know your circumstances, you’re probably an endangered species or something.”

Natsune took a sip of her tea with a soft whisper. "Your world is so weird,"

“Bringing back what I said earlier,” Cater said. “You freshies were asking about the dorms, right? Nice, a fresh convo~ let your onii-san here tell you everything you want to know, then~”

“Why don’t you start at our own dorm first?” Ace crossed his arms with a scoff. “What’s up with those ridiculous rules of the Queen of Hearts?”

“You’re all familiar with the legendary Queen of Hearts, right?” Trey asked and Natsume was tempted to say that she wasn’t when he added, “she created severe rules in order to build a world of Wonderland, oppressing its eccentric citizens.”

“Which is why us, those who were in Heartslabyul, wear red and black armbands in order to honor the colors of her dress.” Cater winked at her, but she was looking intently at her lunch box, feeling something was not right. “It’s already been our tradition since time immemorial to adhere to the rules she made.”

“You guys had it rough,” Grim huffed before stuffing a mouthful of food.

“Yeah. Sounds tough,” Natsume cringed, pulling out a napkin and begrudgingly wiped Grim’s face. She was now thinking herself to be lucky that at least the Mirror of Darkness hasn’t sorted her in any dorms, especially the ones with so many rules like Heartslabyul. She really won’t survive, lest to last a day there. “So, you guys were just following the rules of...what, a statue?”

Cater laughed at her wording. “Not the statue, Natsu-chan, but the queen _herself~_ Adhering the rules depends on the dorm head though. The last one before Riddle was pretty chill but…he didn’t last long.”

“You phrased it like he died or something,” Rui monotoned and Natsume almost choked on her tea, snorting.

“Cater’s right,” Trey smiled at them. “Riddle succeeded him and now, he follows the queen’s rules more seriously than any of the dorm heads before him.”

“He really does seem so strict and stiff.” Natsume finished her tea as she remembered their lunch yesterday. She almost did all the talking then, and he was way more guarded in his every word, as if he was holding himself back.

Ace groaned, the collar on his neck clicking soundly as he moved. “Ugh. What a pain.”

Natsume leaned back to her seat, crossing her arms. She’s starting to doubt everything in this world--twisted as it was, they’re still in a Wonderland. That Queen of Hearts...it was in the same story as Alice’s Adventures; a book her mother used to read to her during bedtime. 

Then she remembered that hole she fell into before arriving in this world. Was her falling down that hole was some kind of reference to that book? Was this all nothing but an illusion? But she would instantly know it if this is all an illusion. 

A dream, perhaps?

Not a chance. This is too vivid to be a dream.

Then what in the name of Mavis is this?

“Hey, hey. What about the other dorms?” Grim’s question pulled her out of her reverie. She’ll think about that later.

“Just like what Cater said earlier, NRC has seven dorms that corresponds to the great seven; Heartslabyul, Savanaclaw, Octavinelle, Pomefiore, Scarabia, Ignihyde and Diasomnia.” Trey said, patting the corner of his mouth with a napkin. “The Mirror of Darkness decides which dorm you belong to after looking at the shape of your soul. Basically, each dorm was reflected on the student’s common characteristics.”

Cater nodded approvingly, his eyes on his phone. “I can totally see that.”

Deuce furrowed his brows. “What...common characteristics?”

“For example,” Trey looked around them before his eyes stopped at a certain someone. “Look over there,” 

Natsume craned her neck to look at that person, and when she saw that rugged appearance, her eyes widened in amazement. Minus the dog ears and the tail, his build almost reminded her of Pantherlily, Uncle Gajeel’s Exceed. Lily was the one who used to train Rui when it comes to sword fighting.

“He looked so strong!” Natsume’s gold eyes twinkled mischievously. “I wonder if he was willing to fight me on a fist to fist.”

“No!” Rui instantly slapped her with his tail at the back of her head. 

“You gonna fight him using physical strength with that breakable arms of yours, pipsqueak? There are a lot of ways to die peacefully without damaging your girly face, ya know.” Ace ruffled her hair aggressively, but she quickly snarled at him and removed his hand away.

“Shut up! I can defend myself!”

“We're straying out of topic again!” Grim complained. 

Trey chuckled at them. “Judging from his appearance, he’s definitely from Savanaclaw, the dorm founded on the fortitude of the King of the Beasts.”

“Totally~!” Cater pocketed his phone again. “That dorm is full of athletes and people who are good with martial arts.” He said. “Don't they look like the buff and brawly type? Either way, they wore black and yellow armbands.”

“Aside from the animal traits, I think I’ll fit there more.” Natsume insisted, pouting. Although not as good as her father, she was still a mage of Fairy Tail.

“You’ll probably destroy everything if the Mirror sorted you there,” Rui muttered hatefully, thankful that she was placed at Ramshackle at least.

Grim hummed. “Oooh. Then how about that guy?”

Trey glanced at the person he pointed, almost ten tables away from them. “That lavender and grey armband means that he was from Octavinelle, the dorm founded by the benevolence of the Sea Witch.”

“Oh, I know him!” Natsume slapped her fist on her other hand when she recognized him. She just encountered him earlier in the lab on her way to Crewel. Azul was busy talking with his fellow dormmates, two of which were identical so they’re probably twins.

As if sensing her bold and curious stare, one of them glanced her way. Although she was not sure if it was her whom he was looking at. He smiled politely at her and out of reflex, she grinned toothily back at him.

“On the other hand, the two sitting on the table beside him were from Scarabia,” Trey continued so she snapped her attention back to him. “The dorm founded from the deliberation of the Sorcerer of the Sand. They wear dark red and gold armbands.”

“Ah, Kalim-senpai and Jamil-senpai!” Natsume waved cheerfully at them. She now remembered how Kalim babbled to her all about Scarabia earlier. Although the white head boy didn’t strike her as someone who would give serious thought on something, still, better not judge a book by its cover!

Kalim waved vigorously back at her.

“You know their dorm head and vice dorm head?” Cater asked in surprise.

“I met them before I came here.” Natsume replied, fixing her lunch box back to her bag. “They’re great guys. I like them.”

“You keep meeting a lot of people without us knowing!” Ace over dramatically said, plopping his elbow on the table as he faked a sob. “Don’t tell me you’re already hanging out with other dudes before we knew it!”

Natsume playfully pointed at them with finger guns. “Idiot! Of course you’re the only one for me~”

“Liar~!”

“These two were flirting again.” Grim monotoned. “One second, they were fighting, and then they’re back to flirting.”

Cater laughed loudly, taking a picture of them and talking about uploading in Magicam while Trey shook his head, smiling in amusement. “Anyway, both Scarabia and Octavinelle are said to be full of smart people. During written exams, those two would clash head to head to take the top spot.”

“I can see why Natsume isn’t sorted there then.” Rui said calmly and the said strawberry blonde glared at him, but didn’t refute his claims.

“Back to where we stop,” Trey chuckled. “Those students who were practically sparkling are from Pomefiore, the dorm founded on the strenuous efforts of the Beautiful Queen. They wore purple and red armbands.”

Natsume raised a brow seeing them. She recognized that pretty dude from the entrance ceremony! And true to Trey’s words, they were sparkling and so...bright. She felt nervous and intimidated just staring at them.

“Woah! Look, there’s a super cute girl over there!” Grim rejoiced.

Deuce looked horrified. “Wha?! In an all boys school?!”

“Idiot,” Ace rolled his eyes. “There’s no way a girl could bypass the Mirror. That’s surely is a dude,”

“Eh?!”

“You guys…” Natsume could only facepalm in disappointment. She was seriously offended now. The fact that her own friends can’t recognize her gender is truly appalling.

Cater looked like he’s constipated by the way he controlled barking out his laughter, his shoulders trembling. “S-Speaking of girls, Rosalia-chan’s painting is in the west building. I can introduce you to her if you’re interested~”

“I’m good!” Ace cringed hard. “No matter how cute Rosalia-chan is, she’s kinda...two dimensional, isn’t she?”

“Does it even matter~?” Cater winked at them. “In any case, Pomefiore’s full of pretty faces and their beauty routines is second to none. Their dorm head is a famous influencer with five million followers on Magicam~”

“Again, understood why Natsume isn’t there,” Rui nodded in understanding and she was too busy sulking and feeling offended to notice his blunt remarks. 

Natsume isn’t exactly ugly per se, but she cares about her appearance last above everything else. No wonder she was treated as a boy these past few days.

“Now, now, don’t just focus on their face value.” Trey interjected. “Pomefiore has many students skilled in alchemy and curses.”

“Curses…?” She unconsciously repeated.

Trey blinked at her. “Yes?”

She snapped out of her thoughts, scratching her head. “Ahahaha! Don’t mind me, I’m just spacing out. So, where are we?”

“Next would be Ignihyde, the dorm founded on the perseverance of the Underworld King. They wore blue and black armbands, though I can’t see any of them here now.” Cater said, his eyes darting around them. “Honestly, there were all pretty privy, even I don’t have any friends there~"

“That’s hard to believe,” Deuce muttered.

“I guess you can say that they’re the opposite of us in Heartslabyul, which was full of extroverts~”

“They’re dull?” Both Grim and Natsume chorused.

Rui slapped them with his tail, sighing in exasperation. “That’s rude, you two!”

“I’m just asking!” She whined.

“Hey, now.” Trey laughed. “It's true they’re pretty behaved and quiet all the time but that dorm is full of students who were excellent in magical engineering and technology.”

Hmm. Judging from the way she perceives unfamiliar things here, Twisted Wonderland is a lot more advanced compared to Earthland in terms of technology.

Deuce placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully. “Were down to the last one, right? Only the Diablah something…”

“How can you say it like that with a straight face as if you got it right, man?” Ace shook his head. “Its Diasomnia,”

“I...I just bit my tongue!” Deuce defended himself, but no one believes him.

“Diasomnia's right…” Cater peered over a certain corner. “...over there! They were sitting in the cafeteria’s exclusive tables who wore black and neon green armbands. Their dorm is founded based on the elegance of the Witch of Thorns.”

Natsume squinted her eyes to their direction, but even with her enhanced sight, all she could see is a blur, although she can hear them perfectly in this distance. 

“They’re like...celebs here? They got that aura that makes it hard for us commoners to approach them.” Cater added with a shrug of his shoulders. “Especially their dorm head. His aura screams ‘don’t come near me or death shall befall upon thee’ or something like that.”

“Huh?” Ace almost stood up as he tried his best to examine those Diasomnia students. “Is that a kid with them?”

“Grade skipping is allowed in this school, but he’s not exactly a child.” Trey explained, chuckling. “He was a third year like us. His name is--”

“Lilia,” the group had a variety of reactions; some shriek in terror, yelped in surprise and Grim tumbled out of the table and landed on Ace’s lap as a familiar boy appeared out of nowhere, hanging upside down. “Lilia Vanrouge,”

And of course, out of reflex, Natsume gasped and shoved her fist forward violently again. Although unlike this morning, Lilia swiftly dodge her attack by heaving his upper body upward to miss hitting his face entirely.

“Oh, my! That will certainly hurt a lot if I get hit~” Lilia laughed loudly as he flipped down gracefully, landing on his feet next to their table.

Natsume’s jaw dropped, her fist frozen on mid-air.

“I...I think you should learn not to pop out of nowhere, Lilia-san.” Rui cleared his throat sternly, embarrassed that he had shrieked as loud as Grim earlier. “This child here might beat you up before I even comprehend what happened otherwise,”

“I’ll take it into consideration, kufufu.” He chuckled mischievously as he squeezed himself between Trey and Natsume, the latter still unable to get over at what happened and what she had almost done. “Pray tell, are you children curious about my age?”

Rui’s fur stood up in alertness the moment he heard him speak up again. Although he looked no older than Natsume, the way his voice echoed in his ears sounds so...ancient and dangerous...very dangerous.

This boy...rather, man is definitely someone they shouldn’t offend. Should he pose a threat to Natsume…

...Rui had no other choice.

“This guy just teleported here!” Grim exclaimed, climbing cautiously back to the table.

Natsume, finally regaining her bearings, slammed her forehead to the table in shame with a loud thud, her fists lightly pounding the surface. “I...have no more words. My sins are far from being forgivable. I almost punched you the second time this day, please kill me already…”

“Second time?!” The others looked very horrified, as if their souls had left their bodies.

“Indeed it is,” Lilia laughed good naturedly, leaning to her shoulders and plopping his elbow to her back playfully. “Why, I found your reflexive reactions to be quite impressive.” He peered down at her, whispering as his red eyes gleaming. “With your seemingly fragile countenance, your physical strength is nothing to scoff nonetheless.”

Natsume gaped at him, blinking. “Wha--?”

She felt his chest vibrate with laughter on her back. “Kufufu, on the other hand, I may resemble that of a charming and sprightly teenager, however, like the Glasses had said, I am well past the age where one should refer to me as a...child.”

“Charming…” Trey muttered as he fixed his crooked glasses.

Lilia then looked down on her again, and Natsume had a hard time averting his gaze somewhere as his stare suddenly became grievous. “Child, there was something I would like to confirm with you...I, on the other hand, didn’t find it appropriate to ask a lady such a question earlier.”

“Eh?” Somehow, her heart started to pound vigorously. 

Is it related to those seeds he saw inside her?

“I have remained for many blessed days in this world.” He said in a gravely low voice. “Notwithstanding the jubilation that your very existence has bestowed upon this twisted world, I cannot possibly overcome my sheer trepidation towards what is inside of you.”

Lilia leaned closed to her face, their nose almost bumping to each other. And as if gauging her reaction and taunting any form of lies out of her, he spoke in a slow, deep yet enchanting voice.

“...The thing I spoke to you earlier,” he said. “It's a demon, isn’t it? You, child, are housing a demon within you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilia be vibing with the children lol. Looks like he knows all along what's inside her anyway lmao.


	13. Episode 1: The Three of Clovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume felt torn seeing the flip side of Riddle's twisted personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, you know, there was no clear reason why Sebek and Silver were seemingly glaring at them at the game's episode, so I gave a reason why xD

"L-Lilia-senpai, I don't think...it's wise to talk about that...uhm, here?" Natsume managed to choke a reply, albeit a bit more forced and she did hear her voice crack. 

Why does he have to bring that up here?! W...What if they heard us…?

As if sensing what she was thinking, Lilia chuckled, looking at her panicked expression with mischief, leaning onto her shoulders more. The grievous air around him instantly vanished as fast as it came. “Fret not, young one. I assure you they cannot hear us, kufufu.”

Still, Natsume couldn’t help but to groan. “Why are you suddenly bringing this up anyway? I thought you don’t know what...is that?”

Lilia’s lips parted into a playful grin, displaying his own pair of canines. Holy Mavis, his fangs were even sharper than hers! Is he a vampire or something? His youthful appearance aside, Lilia reminds her of that serious uncle from the Magic Council, Draculos Hyberion, with that red eyes and pointed ears. She can’t possibly count how many times she had met him due to her multiple prosecution for destroying buildings and government infrastructures during her missions. 

Ah, she could still feel the shivers and dread whenever Draculos would look at her sternly and angrily as she stood in front of the remaining councilors. Although he would just shook his head at her in exasperation and defeat after those boring trials, letting her off easily. Good old times…good old times...

“I shall correct you with that, little one,” Lilia said, his eyes twinkling. “Not once did I say that I did not know what it was. What I had told you that I cannot entirely say for a certain,”

“Then…!” Her eyes widened. “A-Are you certain now? With that...that demon thing? But, how? We just talked this morning and...”

“To say I’m not curious is nothing but a based untruth.” Lilia placed a hand on his chin. “Hence the moment we parted ways this morning, I buried myself in different tomes and books in hopes to find any clues about your...peculiar condition. I even skipped classes for this, kufufu.”

Was he that interested in her?! Natsume doesn’t get why he would concern himself with that to the point that he didn’t attend his classes for her. 

“My search did not disappoint me, to say the least.” He grinned. “Now, would you be interested in hearing the story?”

“Just tell me already! You’re killing me with the suspense here, senpai!” Natsume complained.

“Patience, my dear,” Lilia laughed and patted her head affectionately. “Tomorrow morning, you’ll find me at the place where we first met each other. If you so desire to know, I shall tell you everything I had sought for.”

Natsume pouted. “Why not now?” She doesn’t have the patience to wait that late!

“Like you said, this isn’t the right place suited for this kind of conversation,” Lilia stood up from his seat beside her before flicking his hand to dispel the soundproofing magic he casted earlier.

“Geez. Then why tell me this in the first place? Are you aware that you’re killing me here?”

“Yet there’s no fun if you don't anticipate anything, no?” He chuckled in mischief, resting his hands behind his back. 

Natsume groaned in irritation, muttering how kind of a jerk he was for leaving her hanging like this. Maybe aside from bullies and delinquents, this school is just so full of trolls and pranksters? Is this his kind of revenge for almost punching him twice the same day?

Lilia looked back at her friends, smiling, who was staring curiously at them. “Do not hesitate to approach us instead of simply watching from afar,” he gestured at the table they were talking about earlier. “Aren’t we all students from the same academy? We at Diasomnia will always welcome you anytime,”

Natsume threw back a glance, and her eyes narrowed when she noticed that among them, two were directly glaring suspiciously at her. What’s their problem? Are they picking a fight with her?!

Deuce seemed to be thinking the same thing. “Those guys would just probably die rather than to welcome us though…”

“Kufufu, so it seems,” Lilia chuckled softly, then he made an expression like he seemed to remember something. “One more thing before I take my leave, little one,” he looked back at her tentatively. “If anything should happen tonight, I suggest you simply trust the power within you.”

Natsume gaped openly at him. “Trust...the power…within?”

Lilia just smiled mysteriously at her before dipping his head in a curt nod at them. “Well, then, do pardon me for dropping by so casually while you dine. Until we meet again.”

“Wait, what do you--!” She tried to ask what he meant by that but Lilia just disappeared before she could even blink. When she looked back at their exclusive table, he was already sitting beside the two dudes glaring at her earlier. “Argh! I didn’t get even one decent answer!”

All Natsume could do now is to wait till tomorrow to answer all her questions. That guy Lilia sure loves talking in complex words with underlying meanings! He just so casually told her that there was a demon inside her, then said that won’t tell her anything because he’s such a prankster and she needs to wait till tomorrow to squeeze the answers out of him.

Is she scared?

Of course, she is!

Natsume doesn’t know what happened that she manages to contain a demon within her. Her parents didn’t say anything about that anyway. And she was completely normal to begin with, as normal as a Fairy Tail mage and a Dragneel could be. 

If Lilia didn’t mention it, she wouldn't have known anything about that demon! But...But he said trust the power within her...what does that even mean? Who should she trust? Why would she trust it? Is he telling her that she should trust the power of that demon within her? Or he is pertaining to something else?

Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists in frustration, Natsume could only sigh in defeat as Ace muttered in hushed voice how freaky and scary Lilia was for hearing them talking while being twenty meters away from their table.

~

**EPISODE 1: The Three of Clovers**

~

Trey fixed his crooked glasses, chuckling nervously as Natsume continued to sulk in the corner. “W-Well, that’s just how they are, I guess. Diasomnia has a lot of peculiar students who particularly excel in magic.”

“They’re freaky alright!” Ace shuddered.

“Their dorm head, Malleus Draconia, is said to be one of the top five magicians of our world.” Trey continued.

Natsume looked up curiously. “Oh, so he’s like a member of the Ten Wizard Saints of Twisted Wonderland.”

“Wizard Saints?”

She cringed, forgetting the fact that the term was something from Earthland, rather from Ishgar. “Nevermind,”

Natsume’s lips lifted up in an excited, toothy grin. “Hey, hey, if this Malleus person is one of the strongest...I wonder if he’s willing to fight me?”

“Natsume!” Rui glared threateningly at her. “Don’t you dare or I’ll tie you up in a chair for the whole week!”

She puffed her cheeks. “I’m just kidding!”

“Now, now, Natsu-chan!” Cater grabbed both of her shoulders, and forced her to look at him directly in the eyes. “As your senpai, listen to me. Malleus Draconia is not someone you should mess with! Believe me when I say that he’s super, ultra, and madly powerful! That’s why everyone is scared of him...so please, don’t say something like that ever again. Promise me?” 

Natsume blinked slowly. Somehow, he looked like a worried mother to her eyes. Though she understood where he was coming from. “Okay?” She replied, unsure. “I mean, I don’t seriously attack anyone unless they assault me first. I just love picking friendly fights at times. But, wait, now that we mention the guy, his name sounds familiar…”

“His last name is kinda similar to yours, Natsu.” Deuce thoughtfully said. “Draconia...then Dragneel...what a tongue twister.”

“Ah, I remember now!” She banged her fists on the table. “That was the dude who was forgotten at the entrance ceremony! Man, how could people forget him? Even I knew that was rude.”

Trey patted her head as he shook his head. “I guess you’ll understand once you have seen him.”

Natsume looked at him, unimpressed. She knew Gramps since she was little, and Grandpa Warrod, too, both were members of the Ten Wizards Saints. She even had the chance to converse with Uncle Jura when he once helped her during a tough mission, giving her pointers and tips when fighting her opponents. And although she wasn’t close with Draculos and Wolfheim since both seem exasperated with her antics, still, she could say that she was familiar with them.

So, like, meeting another powerful mage...or magician (in Twisted Wonderland’s terms) were not as unnerving and frightening. Though she still needs to be careful and cautious, she knows that.

She’s really interested in meeting this Malleus dude in person now…

“Anyway!” Cater interjected cheerfully, back to his usual self again. “Although Malleus Draconia is scary, our own dorm head is pretty mad too, ya know~”

“I couldn’t agree more!” Ace didn’t waste any second, fuming in anger. “He’s totally mad! All I did was eat a single tart and he collared me!”

Natsume sat upright as a familiar scent wafted her nose. She had a bad feeling about this… “Ginger nut, oy--”

Ace didn’t hear her. “He’s definitely nothing but a narrow-minded tyrant! The worst of ‘em all!”

“Hmm…?” When she slowly looked up, standing behind Ace was Riddle, who crossed his arms with a hard expression on his face. “I’m the worst? A narrow-minded tyrant?”

“Absolutely!” Ace fumed. “You are the--” Before he could say more and inflict more damage, Deuce smacked him at the back of his head and Natsume kicked him in the shin under the table. “Ow! What the heck is your problem, you two?! That hurts!”

“Behind you, idiot!” They frantically exclaimed.

Ace, clutching his aching shin, turned behind him and gasped in horror. “Geh! Dorm head?!” 

Natsume could feel Riddle’s anger by the way he intensely glared down at Ace. On the other hand, the orange-head’s expression now is surely a familiar one to her. That was the same face she used to make when she was facing that punishment from either her mother or Master Makarov.

Now this is not good.

She was about to say something to at least defend her friend but Cater beat her to it. “Heya, Riddle-kun~ you look madly cute today, too~”

“Hmpf,” Riddle was obviously isn’t here for flattery. “Continue to talk like that, Cater, and it's off with your head, too.”

“Aww, man. Mercy me~” Cater placed a hand on his neck with a nervous smile. 

Natsume curiously stared at him. It seems like he hasn’t noticed her, yet she felt that this Riddle standing before them was different to the one she had lunch with yesterday. He sure was stiff and strict with her...but he displayed no anger nor threat with her then.

The Riddle she was seeing now looks cold...unbending. He has the fierce aura of an absolute ruler and that he won’t go easy on anyone who went in his way. He looked so detached...

Did something happen to him?

...or rather, is this the real him?

...but...but that was...

Oblivious to the conflicting feelings she was having, Grim stood on full alert on the table, pointing rudely at Riddle. “Funaa! This is the guy who put that weird collar on me during the entrance ceremony!”

“Tom cat! Pointing is rude!” Rui hissed, covering the monster’s mouth to not possibly agitate the redhead more.

“You two and…” His grey eyes narrowed at Grim and Rui, then he shifted his cold gaze to her. “Natsume?”

The strawberry blonde scratched her cheek awkwardly before grinning at him. “Aye, Riddle-senpai! I’m sorry about my friends. Grim just tends to speak without filters and…Ace, too.”

Riddle uncrossed his arms, his hand then rested on his hip as he huffed. “Including these two, you’re all those freshmen who almost got expelled yesterday.” He said sternly. “And would you refrain from pertaining to someone's unique magic as a ‘weird collar’? It's unbecoming of you,”

“That’s…!” 

Natsume shoved down Grim’s face to her chest to prevent his protests. “Aye, sir.”

“Good grief, the headmaster’s too soft.” He sighed in exasperation. “To easily forgive those who break the rules will result in the collapse of the whole system.”

In this one, she actually agrees with him. Crowley was too lenient on them back then. Breaking a private property, and multiple ones at that, could result in imprisonment in her world and she was no stranger to that fact since that always happened to her. But that headmaster was unbelievably kind--pun intended--to them that all he asked them is to bring a magic crystal back to rescind their expulsion, putting the beast thing aside, that is.

Riddle’s cold gaze at her never waver, and she gulped, feeling that she’s facing the Twisted Wonderland’s version of Erza Scarlet who was pissed at her for accidentally eating her strawberry cake. “All a ruler should do is to cut off the heads of those who break the law, don’t you agree with me, Natsume?”

“Me?!” She squeaked, pointing at herself in surprise. “A-Aye, sir!”

Man, she doesn’t know what she’s saying anymore. This boy sure is terrifying. She definitely won’t risk getting ‘beheaded’ by him at all cost! 

Wait a minute, does his sealing magic will work on her though? Her magic has different properties than theirs after all.

Meh, on the second thought, she doesn’t want to find that out, of course.

Ace leaned to Deuce, whispering, “what he’s saying doesn’t definitely match his cute face at all…”

Riddle surely heard him as his eyes turned to him, brows furrowed. “The headmaster appears to have forgiven you, but keep in mind the next time this happens, I will not let you off easily. Understood?”

The freshmen all nodded stiffly.

“Hmpf,” Riddle huffed before turning away, seemingly ready to leave when Ace stood up from his seat.

“Ah, dorm head~” he scratched his head with a strained smile. “Is it possible for you to, you know...remove this collar?”

“I was thinking of removing it once you learned your lesson,” Riddle waved his hand. “However, it appears that you have yet to do so by the way you talked a while ago. Keep that in your neck for a while,”

“Eh?!” Ace exclaimed, all hope seemed to vanish.

“Fret not, first years just learn the fundamentals, not the actual magic training.” He smiled coldly at him, his grey eyes darkening a bit more. “Isn’t it perfect? You won’t be able to cause a ruckus like yesterday.”

Natsume sighed in relief, the heavy feelings on her chest seemed to vanish when he said that. She was not good at reading people’s emotions and intentions, but she could judge people rightly with the way they talk. 

Sure, the way Riddle came off as unfriendly and arrogant at them was actually him being a little...considerate? If he doesn’t, he wouldn’t have checked on Ace like he did just so he could remove his collar if he indeed repented to what he did. She’s pretty sure that he had heard them insulting him as well…

...yet…

He was severe and strict, yes...but it seems that others don't see him the same way she did…

Riddle crossed his arms. “Now, if you’re finished with your lunch, hurry up and head to your next classes. According to the Queen of Hearts rule number two hundred and seventy one, ‘you must not spend more than fifteen minutes eating lunch’. I’m certain you know what will happen if you break that, no?”

Ace sighed in exasperation. “Man, another weird rule…”

Riddle slammed his hand on their table. “The answer should be ‘yes, dorm head’!” 

Ace and Deuce straightened their spines like soldiers. “Yes, dorm head!”

Riddle nodded approvingly. “Very well,”

Trey coughed, patting his shoulder. “Now, now, don’t worry, I’ll look after them for you.”

Riddle glanced at him. “Trey, you’re the vice dorm head, I’m expecting you to do your job properly.”

“Would you like to join us, Riddle-senpai?” Natsume offered kindly, and everyone in the table gaped at her like she grew two heads. “I saved up some dumplings if you want!”

She had the feeling they’re questioning her sanity now.

Riddle’s eyes widened at her this time, the frown on his face disappearing, giving his expression a more child-like ambiance. He looked pretty, she thought inwardly. 

“I appreciate it,” he slowly and carefully dragged out his words. “But I must decline. As stated by the rule three hundred and thirty nine, ‘one must always drink lemon tea with two sugar cubes after meal’.” He bowed at them like a gentleman before whispering, “goodness, to run out of sugar cubes is such an offense I couldn’t believe. I must go and buy…”

“Ah…” Natsume froze as her vision blurred. For a moment, she saw herself standing in the middle of the black river in the dreams...then she heard the drippings of the ink behind her. The crimson door in her dreams started to ripple into dust...

Without thinking, Natsume abruptly rose from her seat and grabbed Riddle’s hand before he could leave, ignoring the surprise protests from her friends. 

“Riddle-senpai, you mustn’t…!” She blurted out in panic, her heart throbbing in her chest and ringing in her ears painfully. She doesn’t know what happened, there was no apparent danger, yet her instincts were screaming at her…

...screaming at her to stop him at whatever he was about to do.

Riddle turned to her, eyes widened for a second as he blinked. “N-Natsume?”

 _Say it_! 

She knew she had to say something before it's too late! She has to...to…

...to what? Say what?!

She almost screamed in frustration. She doesn’t understand this! There was an immediate panic that was rising in her chest when she saw his back turning away from them, the nervousness that she didn’t know where it came from, and the warning bells her instincts were telling her…

Something...something will happen to him!

But what in the name of Mavis is that?! Riddle was here...standing in front of her with a confused expression as she held his hand firmly with hers. He wasn’t going to be in danger...right?

“You keep on staring at me like that,” he frowned at her. “If you want to say anything, say it. If not, I have to hurry up lest I’ll break the rules of the Queen of Hearts,”

“Riddle-senpai, I…” Natsume gripped his gloved hand harder, her brows furrowing before she looked at him directly in the eyes. Her golden eyes were shining with new resolve and determination that greatly surprised him. "I'll protect you. I definitely will!"

He seems even more confused. "What?"

She shook her head vigorously, not understanding what she's saying either. “We...were friends, right? If anything were to happen to you, just say my name and I will definitely come running to help you. I promise! Don’t...Don’t carry all the burden by yourself too much, please…”

She doesn’t know if this will reassure him that he could always come to her for help, but it's better than just standing and doing nothing, letting him walk away after seeing...seeing that!

“You…” Riddle seems to be taken aback. “You shouldn’t say something like that so casually, you know,” he coughed, the tips of his ears slightly pink. 

"But…" She tilted her head to him, her racing heart finally starting to calm down. Especially when he gave her a soft, relieved smile.

She had only seen that smile once yesterday, when she said that they were friends. Yet it felt so strangely familiar to her. 

Why is that?

Seeing her own confusion, Riddle awkwardly raised his hand, before patting her head once. He quickly dropped his hand back to his side. "Alright, I will. Now, if that's all, please excuse me."

She nodded meekly. "Sorry for taking your time. Please take care. And remember what I said!"

"I will," he gave her a curt nod before walking away again. There is it again—the intense chill from earlier, a warning bells that something will happen to him, the apparent danger she can't understand...but she chose to stay still this time.

Is it really alright to let him go like that? 

What if he…

"Natsu?" Someone tapped her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts, and when she looked back, she saw Ace and Deuce standing behind her.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Deuce asked worriedly.

"You suddenly took off and ran to him with that horrified and panicked expression." Ace said, crossing his arms. "What did he do?"

"Ah, just some premonition." She scratched her head sheepishly. She still doesn't know what that is, so she won't tell them yet. Besides, she didn't want to bother them.

"Premonition?" 

Natsume slid down to the table again, sighing as she waved her hand dismissively. Her friends just looked at her suspiciously before dropping the subject.

"Boy, was that close~" Cater breathed a sigh of relief, twirling a strand of his hair between his fingers. "But I'm particularly impressed with Natsu-chan~ it's hard to pacify our dorm head once he's in bad mood, ya know~"

Tret nodded, glancing at her curiously as he fixed his glasses. "Agree. I'm glad that you can get along with him well. And he seems very comfortable talking with you for some reasons, Natsu."

"Really?" She blinked. "Well, Riddle-senpai reminds me of someone from back home so I guess I just got comfortable with him, too."

Her ears perked up when she heard the students mumbling around her about Riddle. She cringed when she got the glimpse of the students' terrified expressions and how they muttered that they unknowingly broke some random rule and hoped that Riddle didn't notice it. 

"Henchman, don't be comfortable with him! That guy is obnoxious!" Grim blurted out, jumping to her lap. 

"Grim, that was rude!" Deuce scolded him.

"Riddle took the seat of the dorm head one week after his admittance to this school." Trey said, sighing softly. "He may come off as mean and harsh, but he doesn't harbor bad intentions. He only wants to shape the dorm better."

"Someone who had good intentions doesn't randomly collar people," Grim scoffed, his ears flattening on his head.

Their seniors only laugh nervously, knowing that he had a point there. 

Natsume placed her elbow on the table, grinning at the monster. "Isn't it your fault for thrashing the entrance ceremony then? I think it's a very justifiable action."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Grim exclaimed angrily as they laughed. "That collar is the worst! It blocks off your magic completely!"

"By the way," Natsume stops picking on Grim, looking up at Trey and Cater. "What is unique magic?"

"Unique…" Deuce trailed off thoughtfully. "Is it a spell that can be used exclusively by one person?"

Trey nodded. "Besides all the magic in the world, there is a type of spell that can be strictly limited to one person. That spell is based on the 'reflection' of the user's character that is unique to them, thus called as unique magic." He explained with a loose smile. "You'll learn it in class eventually, if you pay attention, that is."

"Oh, wow…" Natsume gaped. So, there's no one in this world who had the same magic as Riddle? That was cool! Earthland has no thing like that. Although its possible to possess the same magic in their world, it still differs on what type of element they control.

Example of that is the dragon slaying magic. That one was a lost magic and only a few users can be found walking in their world with that in possession, yet they still differ from each other since all dragon slayers don't have the same elemental properties.

"Riddle-kun's unique magic allows him to seal other people's magic for a given time." Cater took over explaining things to them. "It's called 'off with your head!'." Cater even mimicked Riddle's hand motioned and voice, in a dramatic way.

"Fgyah! Even the name sounds as crazy as him!" Grim shuddered.

"I assume it's because getting your magic cutoff is similar to losing your head in a way that's why he named his unique magic as such," Rui mused.

"Bingo, Rui-chan~" Cater pointed a finger gun at the Exceed playfully. "And therefore, you mustn't, in every possible way, to offend Riddle-kun when you're in Heartslabyul~"

"He can be a gentle person as long as you don't break the rules," Trey tried to defend his dorm head.

"I think so, too." Her eyes softened when she remembered the way Riddle's face expressed that child-like surprise earlier. "Anyway, should we proceed with the tart-making plans? We should buy the ingredients first, though."

"Eh? Natsu-chan, you can cook?" Cater peered to her excitedly.

"He's the one who made that meatball you stole, you know." Ace said unimpressed. 

"Oh, man! If you're gonna bake some tart, then how about helping them, Trey?" Cater said, winking at his friend.

Natsume blinked. "Trey-senpai, you made those tart that Ace ate?!"

"Awesome!" Ace spluttered. "Those were better than the ones they sell in stores! It tastes like a pro!"

Trey laughed. "Thanks. Although I have all the ingredients and tools to make a tart," he paused, his smile gaining a little bit of devilish streak. "I won't offer my help for free."

"Eh?! But I don't have much money!" Ace complained.

"I'm not the type of upperclassman who extorts money from their juniors, you know." Trey snorted lightly. "I just need you guys to gather some chestnuts for me since the tart Riddle wants to eat next needs such."

"Right," Rui said. "I just remembered Cater-senpai told us that tomorrow is your Unbirthday Party."

"What a pain," Ace groaned, his hands dragging on his face. "Fine, how much do you need?"

"Hmm, since we're using it for the Unbirthday Party tomorrow," Trey was thoughtful for a while, probably calculating. "I guess about two to three hundred chestnuts in total."

"That much?!" Deuce, Grim and Natsume exclaimed.

Trey smiled at their surprised expressions. "And then, I'll need your help roasting them and peeling off the shells so we can take out the nuts."

Natsume grinned widely. "Sorry, ginger nut. I'm out~"

"I'm going with my henchman," Grim climbed to her shoulder as Rui nodded approvingly.

"Me too," Deuce crossed his arms. "We should just do our homework together, Natsu."

They high-fived and grinned at each other. "Sounds good to me!"

"You traitors!" Ace cried. "I can't believe you're my friends!"

Cater laughed and patted Ace's shoulders. "Now, now. Making the tarts with everyone always has the best outcome! It's like making some new memories with your friends~"

"Freshly baked mont blanc is best paired with tea during the afternoons. Keep it a secret from Riddle, alright?" Trey told them, obviously trying to persuade them to help their friend. "And, of course, only those who helped make them can taste them, right?"

Natsume was just teasing Ace, but she would really help him later. And now that Trey would use a special move to persuade them…

"Trey-senpai, you're so slick to bait us with food," she laughed. "How can I possibly refuse now?"

Grim seems to be thinking on the same lines as her. "Oooh! You henchmen! Get your asses moving! We gotta pick chestnuts till we drop dead!"

Rui deadpanned at his gluttonous wards, shaking his head. "You guys sure change your minds as fast as a light switch."

Natsume turned to Trey. "But, senpai, where can we find the chestnuts?"

"You can find them in the forest behind the botanical garden. There's plenty of trees there, but be careful, alright?" Trey smiled at them, ruffling her hair. "We have permission to use the garden tools so you guys can also use that when picking the nuts."

"Yes, mum," Natsume muttered under her breath.

Ace pumped his fists in the air. "Alright! So, we'll meet up in the botanical gardens after classes!" 

Natsume raised her hand with equal enthusiasm as him. "I'm all fired up!"

She just really hopes this will all end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilia is such a troll, I love this man so much 😌✊ but what could be the results of his research be? And what is the power he was talking about?
> 
> By the way, next chapter would have a bit more...action 😂 Leona is coming and Natsume won't just sit still if she got threatened by a sleepy lion lmao. 
> 
> Also a spoiler, in the next chapter, Natsume will finally find a way to get back home since Crowley is useless :33 tehee~
> 
> I'll update next Wednesday again~hope you have a great day, you guys!


	14. Episode 1: Hidden in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume learned a certain way to get back home but...at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: I know I promised I will update on Wednesday but ngl, I underestimate the amount of my homeworks and projects that needs to be done that day so I couldn't finished this chapter. But anyway, its here now xD 
> 
> And I want to say two things: first, I will probably could only update once a week now, either Wednesday or Saturday/Sunday because I was planning to write up the events, too! Yehey! Since it was said that the game events (eg. Happy Beans Day, Ghost Marriage) was set in an alternate reality, I think it would be wise if I do it like that as well so the updates will be go in the part 2 of the Twisted Chronicles (Beginning of Never Ending) where I usually write up scenarios that won't fit in this story (or the POVs of other characters in this story will be there too). You can find it in my profile by the way!
> 
> Second, I contemplated to myself but I decided to change Natsume's appearance a bit. Instead of having waist length hair, I will cut it on shoulder length! I'm still drawing her and writing up her personal stories so stay tuned!
> 
> Now without further do--

“You two, let me go! Let me go! I’m gonna teach that bastard a lesson!”

“Jeez, for a small man, you’re too aggressive.”

“Natsu, calm down.”

“Thankfully, no one was around or else they’ll throw us in detention again.”

“But, I gotta say that bastard deserves it!”

Ace and Deuce half-dragged Natsume to the botanical garden once the classes are over to finish their final agenda for today. The two were holding both her arms between them, her feet hovering on the ground as they ignored her protests.

Rui glared at Grim, but didn’t refute what he said because he inwardly agreed with him. Of course, he does not favor violence and would like to settle the situations as peacefully as possible, but that guy really deserves that punch. 

So, the thing that happens is right after the end of their last period. They were eating Natsume’s homemade taiyaki, a fish-shaped ‘after school’ snack filled with cheese she prepared for her friends. Then some random seniors from Heartslabyul had purposely bumped into them, claiming that they should be compensated by giving them their snacks.

It sounds petty alright, but when the trio refused to do it, simply because everything that Natsume makes is truly a heaven-sent to the tongue, the seniors had pushed them hard to the point that their food was thrown in the ground. She really had no intention of fighting anyone, but that moment when they stepped on something she put her heart into to make her friends happy at least, all hell broke loose.

“That’s it! You asked for it, bastards! No one wants to mess with me and gets away with it unscathed!” Natsume fumed, cracking her knuckles as she threw herself at the two. She landed a solid uppercut at the purple-haired mob and a roundhouse kick at the redhead. 

Of course, they retaliate, but that only spikes her aggressive and competitive nature further. 

So, in the end, Deuce and Ace have to stop her from destroying their seniors’ faces, especially when she’s readying herself to throw them out of the windows to teach them a lesson not to waste food and her efforts. 

Which brings them to where they are now.

“I honestly wanted to punch the guy, too, but Natsu did a great job already,” Ace snickered as they reached the forest behind the botanical garden. 

Natsume groaned and snatched her arms back. “And I’m really looking forward to eating my taiyaki...that bastard should be thankful I held back. Hmpf,”

“You still held back?!” Deuce looks horrified.

Rui shook his head as he muttered under his breath. “If that child does go all out, the whole school will blow up.”

“Anyway!” Natsume sighed, a hand on her hip. “We should collect the chestnuts now. I don’t wanna be in here forever, let’s go!"

“It's really amazing how her mood can change in an instant,” Ace whispered to them as the group begrudgingly followed behind her.

Rui silently sighed, hoping that that trouble from earlier would be the last for this day.

...oh, how wrong he was.

**~**

**EPISODE 1: Hidden in Plain Sight**

**~**

The little group decided to split up to look for tools since Grim complained that the thorns were pricking his paws. It was funny how she just went to yeet all the gardening tools this morning to help her grow her own farm in Ramshackle. Of course, she did not take all of them since she thought that the caretaker will probably use them one way or another soon.

Ace went to the right side, Deuce to the left, Grim and Rui headed to the near front while Natsume looked straight in the back, trying to find some baskets they can use for their chestnut picking.

“This garden is bigger than I thought,” she muttered to herself as she looked above her. She unconsciously raised her hand and closed an eye to shield her vision from the blinding rays of the sun that was being filtered by the transparent glass roof of the garden.

The garden was filled with plants and flowers she can’t recognize, some of which were her first time seeing, and she was sure that those could only be found in this world. Natsume looked up at one tree with great interest, the green fruit hanging in its thin branches looked quite tasty.

After that fiasco with their seniors in the hallways earlier, she didn’t manage to fill her stomach as much as she wanted. She gritted her teeth and crossed her arms, fuming. Just remembering it makes her mad.

If ever she saw those two again, she'll glare at them so hard she'll probably go blind.

Natsume was so immersed in her own world that she didn’t realize her foot stepped on something. She thought it was some flower vine that was scattered randomly in the garden so she didn’t bat an eye to look at it and proceed to search for the baskets.

That is after she heard a low grunt from behind the bushes. She halted and looked cautiously at it, observing any kinds of movement.

“Who’s there?” She demanded, alert. She couldn’t pinpoint their scent at all, maybe because this place was full of plants. “Show yourself!”

She almost snorted at what she just said but she fought to keep a neutral expression. Was she trying to imitate Elsa or something?

“Woah!” Natsume almost yelped when the bush rustled, her shoulders tensing as someone leaped at her with such speed that rivaled her father. Out of instinct, she raised her hands to block his hand from grabbing her neck. He caught her wrist because of this and tried to slam her against the trunk of a tree, but she quickly elbowed his cheek. The mysterious dude stumbled backwards.

“Heh,” the man held his face, a low rumble reverberating in his chest as he darkly laughed. “You’ve got the guts to pick a fight with me after stepping my tail without apologizing, little herbivore.”

“ _Aah_?” Natsume asked dumbfounded, yet preparing herself for another fight. Unlike those bullies earlier which was a piece of cake to deal with for her, this one looks rather strong. But if she’s gonna be proud of one thing about her, it would be her hand to hand combat skills.

Still, the man was very pretty alright, and a strikingly familiar one at that. She can’t remember where and when she met him but this guy has a tuft of rich brown hair, similar to a lion’s mane, and Natsume was pretty sure that ears of his were authentic, seeing the dudes from that one dorm they were talking about earlier.

And did he just mention something about her stepping on his tail?

Bright emerald orbs stared down at her, unforgiving and ferocious, yet Natsume bravely held his gaze with her own golden ones. And before they knew it, their fists clashed, the impact almost made her wince. Natsume jostled to the side as his other hand lunged at her with sharp claw-like nails extended at her.

“There there, dude!” She managed to avoid his claws before it rammed into her stomach yet to her surprise, his free arm wrapped around her neck, effectively caging her in his arms and stopping her movements. Natsume tried to pried it away, but it only tightened its hold on her, seemingly threatening to choke her. 

No, he was really choking her now.

“You…” he growled menacingly at her and was about to say something but… “ow!”

Natsume gritted her teeth as she stepped on his feet harshly, the heels of her shoes crushing his foot. With her back firmly pressed against his chest, she heard grunts of pain reverberating from him. Though he kept her in an iron grip. 

“Y-You won’t let me go? Fine, then, take this!” She swung her head back, repeatedly smacking him head to head. She has been told that her skull is as hard as steel, so he’ll probably end up having a broken nose after this.

“I...I’ll kill you--”

Just when she started to get dizzy with whipping her head to his, his hold started to lose. With this given advantage, she elbowed him on the ribs and slipped away from him. He recovered rather quickly though, so before he could grab hold of her again, she threw her fist forward with all her got, smacking him hard square in the face.

Natsume swiftly stepped away from him while he was still stunned, slightly jumping on the balls of her feet as she readied her fist on her next attack. Somehow, a sense of nostalgia and excitement was bubbling inside her. It's been a while since she last encountered someone with this kind of strength that was willing to fist fight with her.

Lilia was another case, of course. She won’t pick a fight with someone who didn’t do anything bad to her, but since this guy leaped to her first, so might as well enjoyed it while it lasts, no?

There was a thing she can’t understand though. 

Everyone in the guild told her that her combat skills were at least comparable to Natsu himself, but this guy...it was as if he knew where she would strike next. He could block her attacks and read her form, even the positions of her hands when she was swinging her arms. It was as if he could calculate her moves--like he was familiar with it?

Weird.

Her fighting style was taught to her by both her parents and Aunt Erza themselves. There’s no way he would know that!

“Come on!” She taunted, grinning toothily. “Give me all you’ve got! I’m fired up!”

“Why, you little…” Emerald green eyes glowered angrily at her, yet a second later, his expression flashed a sudden recognition. He then stared emotionlessly at her.

“What?” She frowned at him.

“Of course,” for some reason, his shoulders finally relaxed and the ferocious look on his face was gone as he rubbed the cheek that she had hit, who was now starting to swell. “Of course it had to be you.”

Ah, yes, it would really swell since she remembered hitting him twice in the same cheek.

“Huh?” Natsume asked, confused as she lowered down her fists to her side. He was muttering incomprehensible words under his breath as she stared at him dumbly. “Who are you? You’re the one who attacked me first! I just defended myself,”

His emerald gaze narrowed down at her as he crossed his arms, towering over her small form in an attempt to make her feel intimidated. “And it was _you_ who stepped on my tail, you little herbivore,” he gritted his teeth, yet the dripping anger from earlier was suddenly gone, just slight irritation now. “And I was right in the middle of a nice nap. Hmpf,”

“I did?!” She blinked in shocked. “I thought it was some random vine--”

The dark-skinned man looked at her, unimpressed. 

“I-I’m sorry?” She sweatdropped, feeling guilty now. “But it was kinda your fault for letting your tail in the pathway, you know…” She muttered slowly to herself.

He heard her, but chose to not say anything but to stare at her intently. Natsume puffed her cheeks, a cold sweat rolling down her back as he leaned down to her and began sniffing at the base of her neck.

“H-Hey! For your information, I always took a bath everyday! I'm pretty sure I didn't stink!” She said with a small flush, immediately jumping away from him. She wasn’t that surprised to see someone sniffing at her since she does that on a daily basis, too, but it was just weird that someone was doing that to her.

“Hmpf,” he casually leaned back and crossed his arms, his eyes still narrowed, although the dangerous edge she saw earlier when they fought was nowhere. “Something’s really funny with you. It's similar to that bastard Draconia...not to mention you looked strangely familiar…”

Natsume tilted her head to the side curiously. Lilia also said the same thing to her back in the courtyard. Is her face really that common and plain that people easily mistook her for someone else? Geez.

“You look familiar, too.” She frowned. “I think I met you during the entrance ceremony but I can’t really remember.”

“That’s not what I mean,” he scoffed, running a hand through his hair unceremoniously. She watched him like a hawk. He looked like a professional model that the Sorcerer Magazine’s interviewer would be obsessed to take. “Nevermind,”

A head of messy dark blond hair popped out of nowhere just as she was about to ask for the guy’s name. “Leona-san~”

Her golden eyes immediately darted to the cute, animal ears on top of his head. And she resisted the urge to touch it as the new person looked at her weirdly. 

“Hi?” She hesitantly greeted, waving a hand awkwardly. 

He laced his hands behind his head, his ears flickering at her direction. “Who’re you? What are you doing here?”

“Natsume,” she scratched her neck. “I was just searching for something…”

“Natsume, huh…” he stared at her for a while before shrugging nonchalantly. “Oh, well, Leona-san! I knew I’d find you here! Come on, it's time for yer remedial lessons.”

The lion man, Leona, groaned. “And the annoying one arrived,” he complained. 

Natsume quietly stepped back not to disturb the two from talking. She already heard from the distance that her friends had found what they were looking for so there’s no need to stay here.

“You already failed this year, ya know.” The new student scolded as Leona begrudgingly sat on the floor lazily. “If you keep this up, we’re gonna be classmates next year.”

“Ah, zip it. I don’t need you yapping at me, Ruggie.”

Natsume didn’t waste any more time. She turned her back to them and walked out of the garden as stealthily as possible. 

~

“Welcome back.” Trey greeted them with a cordial smile as they entered the kitchen. “You guys sure picked up quite a bunch, huh…”

“I’m heckin’ tired,” Natsume grunted as she slumped herself on the empty counter, massaging her aching back. Picking the chestnuts is easy since there are already five of them, but hauling baskets after baskets from the forest to the kitchen is definitely not. She doesn't hate physical activities, but this one tires her out.

Her encounter with Leona and Ruggie remained unspoken. After all, she certainly didn’t want Rui to know that she suddenly picked a fight with someone from the other dorm. He would scold her nonstop again. 

Hmm. If she remembered correctly from what they were talking about back in the cafeteria, that Leona was probably from Savanaclaw, judging from his animal traits and all.

Wasting no time, the group started to roast and peel the chestnuts. It took them almost three hours to finish everything. Thankfully, there are many ovens to help them finish all three hundred pieces of chestnuts within the time or else they would really take more than three hours for that.

It was also nice working in the school’s kitchen. It was big, well-polished and their equipment was complete. The floors and counters were spotless and it made Natsume both nervous and excited to do anything. The kitchen in Fairy Tail and in their house isn’t all that massive, and don’t get started with the Ramshackle’s kitchen either. The latter was nothing but a rundown when they first arrived without a proper water source. Luckily, Virgo managed to fix it or else, she didn’t know where to cook their breakfast and lunch.

Ace and Deuce slumped on the counter next to her after they finished their own parts, groaning how their arms hurt and all. Even Rui and Grim looked exhausted, too. The two cats laying on their stomach, almost close to dozing off.

Natsume, on the other hand, chose to take care of the dishes this time. She turned towards the sink and began washing the used tools one by one. She cleaned the mess they had made and placed all the equipment they used in their rightful place. 

“We have to add butter and sugar in the maroon paste, too, right?” She glanced at Trey, whom she found staring at her with watchful eyes. She tilted her head as she dried her hands. “Trey-senpai?”

The green-haired man nodded with a smile. “You were really responsible in the kitchen, Natsu.”

“It wasn’t unusual in my case though,” she told him, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as she walked over to where he was preparing the paste. “If I would be proud of anything aside from my brawling capabilities, it would be my ability to do housework chores. As an older sister, I usually do the cooking and cleaning in our house when our parents were doing their jobs.”

“I see you take them seriously,” Trey raised his hand and ruffled her hair affectionately. “You didn’t strike me first as the older sibling type. I thought you were the youngest,”

She grinned toothily at him. “I heard that many times,” she giggled. “But, speaking of older siblings, I’m guessing you were the oldest, too?”

“How can you say so?”

“My guts were telling me so,” she pouted. “And the way you ruffled my hair felt the same when a close friend of mine did it to me. Anyway, what should we do next?”

Trey laughed before bringing the bowl full of paste in the near counter. “We should be done in no time. We just need to add the oyster sauce as the secret ingredient.”

“Sounds right to…” she blinked. “Wait, did you say oyster sauce?!”

The boys behind her echoed the same question, they apparently heard them talking. They were as confused and shocked as her.

Trey gave them a neutral expression as he nodded nonchalantly. “Exactly. The savory taste of oysters adds to the richness of the cream.” he said as he pulled a bottle out of one of the cabinets. “Especially this certain brand of walrus oyster sauce. Famous patissiers used this for their tarts.”

Natsume frowned. “Huh? Is that so?” She asked, confused. Is this world so different that they used even a salty ingredient in baking tarts?

Weird.

They’re so weird.

This world is so weird.

“But...isn’t that pretty salty?” Deuce looks uncertain like her.

“Well, they do add chocolate in curry, too.” Ace said slowly. “It kinda makes sense…”

“It doesn’t!” Natsume argued. “That would taste...I don’t know, weird?”

“Who cares if it has oyster sauce or not?” Grim huffed. “As long as it tastes delicious, that’s all it matters.”

“No,” Rui grunted. “You should at least know what you put in your food before you eat it!”

They debated for a while. Although Natsume did stand on her belief that oyster sauce is definitely not included in baking sweets, when Ace threw more bizarre examples at her, she found herself believing their words.“Pfff--Ahahahaha!” Trey, who could hold it back no longer, burst out in fits of laughter as they argued back and forth. “I lied! There’s no way people would add oyster sauce in their sweets.”

“Screw you!” Ace messied his hair in frustration. “It's believable because you said that with a straight face!”

“It would be impossible if you think about it more thoroughly.”Trey patted their shoulders, his grin and laughter remained. “The lesson here is to not accept things as you were told without a healthy amount of skepticism.” He then looked at her. “Natsu here displayed it well, but you were easily swayed by the words of others which is not good. You need to practice to be more independent and guarded when it comes to your beliefs, you understand?”

Natsume pouted, nodding her head. “Aye, big bro,”

Grim crossed his arms, leaning to Rui. “This guy looks nice and all but he's a natural liar.”

Rui nodded curtly, huffing at how he was influenced as well. “He’s just as twisted like the rest of you. Why am I not surprised…?"

“Anyway, the next thing we should do is--” he halted, a hand on his temple. “Ah,”

“What is it this time?” Ace asked, tensing.

“There’s so much chestnuts so I made a lot of maroon paste,” he replied, shaking his head. “But now we’ve run out of whip cream.”

“I can buy it if you want,” she cheerfully raised her hand in the air. “Do they sell it at the school shop though?”

“They literally sell anything there, so I guess you can find the whip cream, too.” Trey said, tossing her his wallet. “Deuce can accompany you,”

Natsume shook her head as she jumped off of the high stool she was sitting at, pumping her fists. “No need! I can handle it by myself!”

Trey probably knew she was a female in an all boys school and was worried or something. Although this would be her first time visiting the school store, she’s sure she can manage it.

He chuckled at her. “Alright, if you say so,”

~

“Argh…”

She should’ve taken Trey’s advice to have Deuce accompany her. 

Look at what happened now...she’s lost!

Natsume forgot she didn’t know where the shop was in the first place, and it's been fifteen minutes since she found herself walking aimlessly at the campus. 

After another five minutes had passed, she spotted a small cottage hiding between the trees. Natsume sighed in relief and jogged happily towards the door. 

“Excuse me, sir!” She greeted cheerfully, peeking her head inside. 

A man in his early twenties greeted her with a smile. She halted when she saw him, suddenly feeling something was amiss with him. His smile was so mysterious, and it sent shivers down her spine.

It wasn’t that type of smile that was welcoming guests for the first time. No, it was different. And unnerving. He was smiling at her as if he already knew _her_.

...as if he was expecting her.

Natsume didn’t know if her eyes were playing tricks on her either. But she saw his eyes changing colors. It shone like a rainbow when she first laid eyes on him, and now, it shows the patterns of the cosmos.

Who is this man?

“Come in, young one!” He ushered her inside. “You are most certainly welcome here!”

His voice sounds familiar, too! Where did she hear it?

Damn her memory. She knew she heard it yet she can't remember when. She almost cursed herself. First that Leona, and now, this?

She wasn't like this before, she wasn't forgetful. Yet when she arrived in this world, it was as if her memories were messing with each other.

She easily forgets things, too. Which was very unusual. Is this the aftereffect of traveling between worlds or something?

“T-Then, pardon me…” Natsume warily stepped inside and walked over to him. She saw an abundance of beautiful hairpins, brooch and jewelries scattered on the table before him. She’s not the type of person to wear such things because it was getting in the way of her fighting but looking at them now made the small ounce of her girlish side tingle in admiration.

It was kind of ironic to see someone in an all boys school sell this kind of stuff though. Very fishy, indeed.

“Did something catch your interest, young one?” He asked smoothly, motioning his pieces.

She teared her gaze away from the expensive-looking jewelries and shook her head. “I’m sorry, sir, but I’m here to buy some whip cream…”

Does he even sell it here?

“I do not sell whip cream here.” His smile never faltered, and his eyes changed colors and patterns again. “If you, by any chance, are looking for Mister S’s Mystery Shop, it should be located in the far east of Main Street.”

“Oh,” she blinked at him before bowing to the waist. “Then, I’m so sorry for taking your time, sir! I’ll get going and thank you!”

She was about to turn her back to him, never wanting to spend another second inside the creepy shop with a creepy person, but the man suddenly said something. “It's alright, you would never be a waste of time, Natsume-san,”

She frowned, looking at him suspiciously. “How did you know my name?”

His smile twisted into a grin. “Why don’t you look for something that piques your interest here? I shall give it to you for free.” he said instead of answering her question.

She took a cautious step back, preparing herself to run if he did something funny. It wouldn’t be wise to fight him if he’s a school staff or something. 

But before she could even plan her escapade, she caught a sight of a pretty hairpin in the corner of her eyes. She stared at him for a moment. It was gold in color, like the color of her eyes, and from its end was a crescent moon-shaped pendant with a star inside it. Dangling from the moon were seven different colored--a crimson, yellow, white, dark red, purple, blue and neon green--flowers that she recognized as cherry blossoms, also known as sakura!

Why would they have a flower from her world here?!

N...No. Maybe this is not sakura after all? 

Yeah, it shouldn’t be.

It must be another flower. Something that is similar to sakura.

“Do you like that one?” The man asked lightheartedly, his voice pulling her out of her reverie.

“It was…” she replied, unsure what to say. “It was pretty,”

...and certainly creepy.

The man picked up the hairpin and handed it over to her. The star in the middle shone a little from the light of the sun coming off from the nearby window, as if it was desperately calling out to her.

“But I don’t have anything with me,” she said, her frown deepening. She doesn’t even have a penny of Madol in her possession as of now.

“I told you I’ll give it for free, right?” He smiled at her, taking her hand and placing the pin on her palm. She flinched when their skin touched. He was cold... _cold_ like that of a corpse.

“But why give it to me?” Natsume insisted. She couldn’t shake the fact that something was really off about him.

“I know you are worthy of having it.” He seemed to be aware of her cautiousness and suspiciousness but didn’t care much about it. “You can use that if you truly want to leave this world.”

She dropped the hairpin in shock at his last statement. “W-Wait..How did you…” The only people who knew that she’s from the other world were the headmaster, the seven dorm leaders and her friends! How come he knew she was a world traveler?

He knew her name, and her origins, too! Who is this man, really?!

“You want to leave this world to go back to your own, right?” His grin, if possible, broadened as he watched her panicked. “I can help you,”

“No,” she took another step back, glaring at him defiantly. “I don’t know why and how you knew me or my situation, but the headmaster was looking for my way back home. He was less suspicious than you,”

That bird man isn’t as trustworthy as she thought he would be, but at least he was kind enough to accommodate a shelter for her. She decided to trust him rather than this guy.

“Do you honestly think Crowley is the type of person who would help you with that?” His tone turned mocking as he picked up the hairpin from the floor and handed it back to her. “Who do you think summoned you here in the first place, dear?”

Natsume didn’t take it this time and stood on her guard stubbornly. “I don’t know, okay!”

“You don’t know,” he repeated, chuckling as if amused by her answer. “Anyhow, it's either you take this, or get stuck in this world till you die. You can only choose from those two,”

She growled at him, her eyes set ablaze. “Are you threatening me?”

“Come on, I do not,” he raised his hands with a sigh. “I’m only giving you options. In simple terms, I’m trying to help you,”

“And what would you gain from helping me?” She shot back rebelliously.

A moment of silence.

It was as if he was weighing his answers on what he could and couldn’t tell her.

“A piece of your world,” he said after a few seconds, his tone became grave and serious all of a sudden. "All I wanted is a piece of your world."

" _Aah_!?" She snapped, eye twitching. "What are you saying?"

"Nevermind you," he shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "So, will you take my offer, dear one?"

She pursed her lips, contemplating his words and assessing the situation as level-headed as possible. She shouldn't just trust any stranger who won't tell her how she knew things about her. That information was supposed to be a secret after all. 

"Well?" The man insisted patiently.

In the end, she just decided to trust her gut feeling again. She could just throw or destroy the hairpin if it was something harmful later...right?

"Fine," she sighed in defeat, snatching the hairpin from his waiting hands. "How will this thing help me anyway?"

"Excellent!" The man grinned and clapped his hands happily, his eyes changing colors. "In order for that to activate, you just need to do a few little things that I am sure you can do."

Natsume stared intently at it. Although it looked simple compared to the other eccentric hairpins, it does strike to her as something special. "Like what?" 

"See those flowers dangling from the moon?" He gestured at the different colored sakura. She nodded. "Each of those counts as someone's life that you'll come across later on--well, you already met some of them anyway. At some point, you must help them in ways that will save their lives when the right time comes."

She looked up at him suspiciously. "Huh? That sounds vague. Who are those people I have to save? What will I save them from? And what will happen if I fail?" 

"I told you, you already met some of them. All you have to do is to trust your power and do what you can when the right time rolls in." He paused, his eyes turned a bit darker that made her heart palpitate. "Should you fail, a flower will wither and..."

"And…?" She gulped at the silent implication. "What will happen if I break one?"

Natsume felt her heart stop beating as she waited for his answer with bated breath. What will happened again? Does that mean that she will watch someone die in front of her if she failed? What will happen if she fail more than once? Does it means she will forever be stuck here? Either way, its horrible and petrifying. 

He waved a hand at her. "Sakura is the symbolic meaning of spring," he said instead of answering her. "It was a time of renewal and the fleeting nature of human life." He glanced at her, smiling. "But it also symbolizes happiness and good fortune, Natsume Dragneel."

Natsume pocketed the hairpin, feeling suddenly nervous when he calls her name. "Uh, sir?"

He gave her a chilling smile. "Now, run along! You don't have enough time before your fateful encounter but do not forget your original purpose." He pushed her out of the shop gently, opening the door for her. "You might change the natural order of things otherwise. Fufufu."

She turned sharply at him the moment she went crossed out of the door. "That didn't answer my--!"

Natsume stopped when she found herself staring at an empty lot. No good-looking man with colorful changing eyes, no jewelries, no shop. Just...trees.

The wind quietly ripples in the air as if no guy had ever disappeared.

...what just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we have a new character! He'll play a huge role in this story and he will appear later again! He has an interesting backstory and reason why he appear, I swear!
> 
> So, anyway, why did I add the 'you-can-go-home' thing? Its because Natsume NEEDS and SHOULD go back to Earthland in a part of the story so I have to add it down! Though it will probably take place after Octavinelle or Scarabia arc...so, not yet for now~
> 
> As I've discussed above note, I will do the Happy Beans Day event first! I'll probably update it in...Thursday? Lol. Not sure-
> 
> edit: wait, let me make a poll! Which event do you want me to write first?


End file.
